The Other Naruto
by Crazy PurpleSage
Summary: Naruto didn't know the first time he realized he was different from everyone else. Whether it was the villagers' hateful cries, or his own instinctive knowledge. But one thing was for sure: he didn't belong in Konoha and wouldn't live there his whole life. (See profile for update)
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Naruto. Or Itachi. Or the concept of ItaNaru. Gee, I wish I did. _

_Thank you Imperial Mint! ;D _

_**The Other Naruto**_

_Naruto didn't know the first time he realized he was different from everyone else. Whether it was the villagers' hateful cries, or his own instinctive knowledge. But one thing was for sure; he didn't belong in Konoha and would not live there his whole life. _

_Another little fact about the blond boy that so few people knew as well as they thought: he didn't get the scars from being a jinchuuriki. _

_~`*~`*~`*~`*~_

"That's the one. That's the deamon!"

Whispers surrounded the boy as he walked down the alley that evening to meet Iruka for some ramen. Iruka knew it was only two blocks from his apartment, and Naruto assured him that he would be fine. Not that he ever told Iruka, but he always took this shortcut between the buildings. It seemed like a route that no one else knew about.

Apparently he had spoken too soon. Upon reaching the end of the street, he found his way blocked by a large group of villagers glaring down at the little boy, like he was some kind of demon; which to them, he was.

"I want every person to know exactly who the demon is. You think you can hide and live amoung us?"

"I don't think so."

Before Naruto could decided which way to go, he felt a blooming pain to the side of his head as one woman swung her roller at him.

Jumping back, the blond was caught by six more people; who held onto all his limbs, fighting against his frantic struggling.

Looking around with a sudden panic, realizing how many people had gathered against him this time; five times the normal amount; five times the amount he could easily fight off. In front of him he saw one man, who he had escaped from many times, coming steadily towards him with a knife in his hand.

"Time to mark the kitty cat," he grinned maliciously, waiting to get his hands on the monster and sink the blade into his defenseless skin.

Naruto's struggles increased ten folds, but the villagers just doubled their numbers and restrained him from getting away.

Turning his face as far as possible from the blade, he squirmed around to no avail. The man kept coming closer and closer, leering into his face; the grin growing wider and more excited by the second.

Naruto closed his eyes, terrified of what was going to happen to him.

Suddenly, Naruto felt a cold sharp pain across his cheek. He let out a high scream, before a rough hand was quickly shoved over his mouth to silence him.

Keeping his eyes closed, he shivered as he felt a light cool liquid began running down his face; and he didn't need to be told twice that it was his blood.

Not satisfied with just one scratch, the man sliced at Naruto's cheek once again, at the same exact spot for good measure, before passing the blade onto the next man.

Each new person came up and carved a deep line into his face; carving as hard as they could to make sure these scars would not heal so easily.

Silent tears coursed down his once innocent face to mix in with the flowing blood. Praying to whatever power he held within him that seemed to scare the people so much, he desperately begged for a way out that would leave him alive.

'_You called, kit?' _a deep voice grumbled, from within his stomach. Naruto wondered if anyone else had heard at least a grumble or whether his stomach moved as the voice spoke._ 'I was wondering when you would call for me. You seemed to be doing fine on your own.' _There was slight resentment in the tone, as though the fox was pouting from being left out all this time. _'Let me take it from here.' _

Naruto just nodded, not sure what else to do, feeling how he instantly lost touch with his skin and fell deeper into himself.

Watching through from the inside, as though seeing through his own eyes was more like looking into a television screen, he saw the malicious looks of the villagers quickly turn to shock and then fear faster than he could blink. And then a second later, before Naruto had so much as laid a finger on a single one of them, they had all fled; leaving him alone to completely lose conscious in the middle of the street.

"Where have you been?" Naruto mumbled, turning over in his sleep to snuggle into his pillow.

Wait, his pillow?

His eyes snapped open to look upon his own bedroom.

Where was he?

Feeling a headache coming on, he quickly closed his eyes and racked his brain for something to think of as the pain washed behind his eyes and into the back of his head. He never knew when these attacks would stop, but rather found ways to cope with the pain.

Trying to focus on another part of his body, Naruto reached a hand up as he felt the sting in his cheeks. But instead of marred skin, he met rough gauze and tape. Pouting in confusion, he opened his eyes and looked around to see Iruka leaning forward, asleep, in a chair pulled up to the edge of his bed. Naruto let a small smile pull at his injured cheeks. At least he knew he had one or two people that actually cared that he made it through each day. That was a comfort, however small.

'_Kit?' _

Naruto tilted his head, wondering where that familiar voice was coming from. "Hmm?"

Before he knew it, his eyelids were getting heavier and heavier until he slowly lost himself into the darkness.

A dark red, almost black, room was completely blank except for one rather large fox. Sitting in the middle with nine bushy tails laid out around him, he had a calm, relaxed air about him, the perfect host welcoming Naruto into his home- which just happened to be Naruto's own head.

Naruto cautiously approached the grand fox, feeling the power radiate off the animal with every step he took. Reaching its feet, Naruto sank to his knees and looked up with curious eyes into bleeding red slits that were almost lost amoung the dark red fur.

'_Naruto. Good to finally meet you, face to face.' _Naruto wasn't sure if seeing the fox's teeth was a good thing, but from the soft tone of voice he guessed the fox was smiling. _'About time, too.' _

Naruto nodded, still not sure what the fox was talking about.

'_I'm sure you know me.' _The deep voice exuded confidence, yet welcomed Naruto's answer at the same time.

Naruto bit his lip; this must be the famous fox deamon he had read about. The one he had begun to suspect was trapped inside him. Not that anyone- being Sarutobi or Iruka- had ever even mentioned it to him. But you can only be called monster so many times and not wonder where the name came from. Follow that with a bit of digging around about his past, wielding out of Sarutobi the fact that his father was the Yondaime Hokage, and the rest was easy to figure out. All the same, this was the first time actually meeting the fox.

When the silence had dragged on long enough, the fox took up the introductions. _'By the way, I'm Kyuubi no Kitsune. That's a name to know.' _He said quite seriously, causing Naruto to slap his hand over his mouth to contain a chuckle.

'_What's so funny?' _Kyuubi growled, indignation and confusion tinting his tones.

'_Nothing, Kyuubi-san.' _Naruto lowered his hand from his mouth, revealing a grin in its place. _'I know the name well.' _His lips soon sunk into a frown, creasing the bridge between his eyebrows. _'Even if no one will actually say the name anymore.' _

Kyuubi nodded. Shuffling his feet with a slightly uncomfortable air, but Naruto was sure he must have been mistaken for the fox was standing tall once again a moment later.

'_Well, I just thought it was about time we got introduced. You're going to need me soon.' _

Naruto raised a brow and cocked his head to the side. Before he even had time to ask, Kyuubi's voice cut through again. _'I suspect the Hokage will begin training you soon.'_

'_But I'm too young to-'_

'_I know. But you're not exactly like all the other kids your age. Sarutobi will want to train you early and make sure I can be controlled before it's too late.' _

Naruto nodded, not understanding everything, but enough to know that Kyuubi's help- whatever that would be- would prove useful in his upcoming training.

'_For now, this'll do. You need your rest. I've healed your wounds, for the most part.' _He finished vaguely. Waving one of his many tails, Naruto was instantly pulled away from the room and back to consciousness.

"Naruto?" Iruka's voice came first, followed by the feeling of something gently prodding his swollen cheek. He groaned at the contact, opening his eyes to find the cause of his pain.

"Ah! Thank Kami you're awake. How are you feeling? Where does it hurt? I called Tsunade; she'll be here any moment now." Naruto chuckled at Iruka's usual worrying behaviour. However, his laughter quickly died, turning into a wince as he reached up to take care of the annoying itch on his cheek and felt blunt nails scraped against the tender cuts.

"My cheek." Naruto muttered; answering one of Iruka's many questions.

"Naruto!" Iruka swatted his hands away, "Don't touch that. It's still healing. Wait for Tsunade to come."

"Who?" Naruto's words were drowned out as the front door banged open.

"Iruka?! Are you in here?" A loud voice echoed around.

"Here" Iruka called behind his shoulder.

A moment later, a busty blonde walked into the bedroom, medicine bag in hand, followed by a slighter young brunette.

"Iruka-san." The younger woman bowed her head in greeting as Tsunade made her way to the bed.

"Shizune-san. Good to see you again." Iruka bowed back, standing up to make way for the doctor.

Naruto sat back and watched as Tsunade peered into his face. Her hands glowing with chakra, she checked for any small injuries on the body before coming back to his face and carefully removing the gauze.

"What seems to be the problem? I can't find any injuries." She mumbled to herself. Narrowing her eyes at this so-called "emergency", a gasp soon escaped her lips as she removed the bandage. "Oh my."

"What? What?" Naruto didn't like the worrying pity in her eyes as she began to comprehend the situation. "Oh, I see." Her hands quickly went to work, massaging his marked cheeks. "Why aren't these going away?" she muttered, increasing the chakra in her palms.

Naruto shrugged, trying to stay still.

"What seems to be the problem?" Shizune moved forward.

"I'm not sure…there seems to be poison mixed in with the blood. Like they wanted the wound to scar over-" she abruptly cut herself off, looking up from the marked skin to two shining blue eyes. "I'm sorry to say that's all I can do."

Naruto nodded, unsure what the problem was.

Seeing the confusion in his eyes, Tsunade reached into her bag to produce a small compact and held it up to Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he saw the six defined whisker-like marks cut harshly into his skin. So that's what they had meant. No wonder they were so ruthless this time. Apparently they had a goal this time. Now everyone would know exactly who the village deamon was.

"Cheer up, kid. I think they look kind of interesting. Gives you that mischievous look, like you're always up to something," Tsunade smiled kindly at him.

Naruto felt compelled to grin in return. "Thanks."

Tsunade reached up and ruffled the unruly blond locks. "So you're Naruto, eh?" he nodded. "Sarutobi has told me a lot about you. In fact, he asked to see you just now. But I want you to rest up first. I'll let Sarutobi know you're coming. Alright?" she gently pushed him down to lie on the bed.

As Naruto felt his body drifting off into another world, he felt Tsunade lightly kiss him on the forehead and whisper, "It's good to finally meet you. Namikaze Naruto."

***~*~*~The Other Naruto~*~*~* **

A few hours later, found Naruto and Iruka walking down the back roads to the Hokage Tower. It was better than walking right in the middle of town, though Naruto was forced to walk in the shadows of the busy streets often. More often than Iruka liked, preferring to keep Naruto away from as many villagers as possible. Unfortunately, Iruka could not always be with Naruto everywhere he went.

Still, even with Iruka, they had to be on the guard for the few idiots who felt confident enough to take the grown chuunin on their own. No one ever took Naruto's skills into account. Not that they would ever know- the boy acted so quick, they all just figured that it was Iruka leaving them unconscious on the side of the street with little to no injuries other than a lasting headache when they awoke.

But thankfully, today they were able to make it to their destination with no problems.

"Sarutobi-jii!" Naruto cried as he busted through the door to see the old man working away behind his desk.

"Naruto!" the Hokage stood up to gather the small boy in his arms and pick him up, twirling him around and around. "How're you doing?" he asked, peering into the boy's face.

"Fine," He grinned, stretching the newly made cuts that had already scarred over.

Sarutobi tsked as his eyes scrutinized the smiling boy, shaking his head in sadness. Sitting back down, he set Naruto back on his feet and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Naruto. I have some good news for you." Naruto's eyes lit up in excitement. "You're gonna begin training."

Naruto gasped. "So I'll be starting the Academy?" Naruto's eyes gleamed with excitement.

Sarutobi sighed, his expression saddening with each second he looked into the boy's young and hopeful face. Even after so much abuse, Naruto still found reasons to put a smile on his face. "No, Naruto. We're going to have someone privately train you. Away from the rest of the villagers."

"Oh." Naruto's smile faltered, turning into one of utter confusion. "But I thought I'd meet new kids like me. Make new friends like you and Iruka." Naruto frowned, wondering what he was missing.

"Trust me, Naruto." Sarutobi sighed again, pulling the small blond into his lap. "This will be better for you. You don't want to go to the Academy." He shook his head.

But nothing he did or said seemed to faze the boy. "Of course I want to go to the Academy, jii-san. That's where Iruka teaches. And where everyone goes to become a ninja."

"Yes, but your training will be a bit different. Don't worry, you'll like Itachi." Sarutobi nodded fervently, adamant to make the boy smile again. "Here, you'll be meeting your trainer in a few moments. He's just coming back from a mission."

Just as the words left his lips, a knock on the door caused everyone's heads to turn and see the newcomer walk in.

"I'm back, Hokage-sama, and ready for my next mission."

"Ah, Itachi. Yes." Sarutobi set Naruto down and stood to greet the young ANBU. "How did it go?"

"Success." The long, dark-haired teen turned to look down at the blond hiding behind the Hokage's robes. "It's nice to meet you, Naruto. I'll be your trainer from now on."

Naruto frowned at the taller boy, not sure what to make of him. However, Itachi knelt down and looked him straight in the eye, a small smile playing on his lips. "I think we're going to get along just fine."

~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~

Okay, how was that? Tell me what you think, please. ;D Reviews are always appreciated! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own Naruto. _

_Thank you Imperial Mint for your time and beta-ing skills, I always appreciate them! ;D _

_**The Other Naruto**_

_**Ch.2**_

Enjoy!

________----------__________----------___

"_I'm back, Hokage-sama, and ready for my next mission." _

"_Ah, Itachi. Yes." Sarutobi set Naruto down and stood to greet the young ANBU. "How did it go?" _

"_Success." The long, dark-haired teen turned to look down at the blond hiding behind the Hokage's robes. "It's nice to meet you, Naruto. I'll be your trainer from now on." _

_Naruto frowned at the taller boy, not sure what to make of him. However, Itachi knelt down and looked him straight in the eye, a small smile playing on his lips. "I think we're going to get along just fine." _

**________-----------_____________---------___**

"My clan doesn't know that I will be doing this. It goes against everything they're working for, but I don't care." Naruto squinted his eyes in confusion. It was like Itachi was leaving something out, something that he didn't want Naruto to hear. "I'm here to protect you; and I'm going to train you to protect yourself." Itachi nodded, as though it was a promise to himself as well. Turning, he led Naruto out to the training grounds.

Naruto followed along silently, wondering why no one else was around.

"These are private training grounds. Only elite Uchihas are allowed in this area at all, but I've managed to create a spot all to myself." Itachi put his hands together and released a genjutsu, opening up his private training grounds for his and Naruto's eyes only. "I'll show you the jutsu later, but for right now, you only come here with me. Got that?"

Naruto nodded.

Itachi closed his eyes in satisfaction and went deeper into the clearing. "Right then, we'll start with the basics. Chakra call and control.

Naruto stood before Itachi and awaited orders. This was what the Kyuubi had told him about. He was to become one of the village's youngest ninjas.

"Ready? Put your hands together, index and middle finger up on the right hand," Itachi pointed, "and index finger up on the other." Itachi nodded. "Now, close your eyes and visualize your body's inner system." Naruto bit his lip. What was he supposed to visualize?

Itachi paused. "Do you know anything about how the human body works?"

Naruto shook his head. He wasn't even sure what Itachi meant by that.

"Okay. Stand firm; legs apart. You steady?" Naruto nodded, a smile threatening to break across his face. "Relax. Let your arms fall to your sides. Now, take a deep breath. Hold it. And let it fill your head. Every corner, crevice, niche. And-"

"Itachi-san?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"What's a niche?"

"A small space."

Naruto paused, "Oh, okay. Thanks."

Itachi smiled. "Now. Have you filled your whole head?"

"Hai!"

"Don't let any air out of your nose." Itachi reprimanded. "Now, take another deep breath. And push the air back down to your lungs. Down your throat. Feel the energy. The little networks of chakra you pass as you push the air down."

Itachi paused and circled around Naruto. The young boy fidgeted slightly, but otherwise kept his eyes closed in concentration. "Take another deep breath. Push the air into your shoulders. Feel the threads of light that resist the air."

Naruto absentmindedly nodded and mumbled something inaudible.

"Take a deep breath. And push the air into your arms. Let it flow through your fingers. Wrap around the chakra and feel all around. Take another deep breath. Push it down into your chest. Feel your heart, lungs, ribs. Take a deep breath. Push it down into your stomach, like you just had a huge meal. You're completely full; satisfied. The chakra is all tangled, pushing and pulling against itself." Itachi crouched down as he saw Naruto's stomach glow from under his shirt; blue shining lightly through the white cotton. "Right, Naruto. Deep breath. Push the air into your legs. Down, down, to your toes. Feel how the chakra twist in a spiral in your thighs, clumps in your knees, and then releases through your calves and into your feet."

Naruto's head dropped a bit, as though he were in some kind of trance; completely relaxed.

"Okay. Take a huge breath," Naruto opened his mouth and took a deep, steadying breath until he couldn't take any more and promptly shut the air inside. "Fill your whole body. Feel the tingle in all your veins, on your skin, and deep inside your bones."

Naruto shivered.

"Good. Open your eyes."

Naruto's lids slowly lifted, allowing the light to hit his irises again. He blinked a few times before shaking his head and looking around.

"How was that?"

"I feel…" Naruto struggled for a word.

"Relaxed?" Itachi supplied.

Naruto scrunched his face up in confusion. "I guess. That's a good feeling, right?"

"Yes, Naruto. That's a good feeling." Itachi smiled down at his student. "Close your eyes again. Can you visualize your body now?"

Naruto cocked his head to the side and waited, his shoulders sagging as his body relaxed again. "Yeah. I think I can."

"Focus your thoughts down to your feet."

Naruto bit his lip, his eyebrows lowering over his eyes.

"Take a deep breath and push all the air to your feet. Concentrate on each of your toes. Pass the chakra lines, like spider webs. Feel them? See them?"

"Mm." Naruto grunted ambiguously. "Something." He muttered softly.

"Concentrate on visualizing the chakra in your feet for as long as you can." Itachi nodded, his mouth relaxing into something close to a smile.

After a few hours the sun had finally fallen, leaving with it the afterglow of the dying light in Naruto's vision. Itachi stepped back, indicating that they were done for the day.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning. Seven sharp. I'll come get you."

Naruto looked up at Itachi, breathing a little heavier than normal.

"Make sure you have dinner and breakfast. You'll need it." Itachi turned around, gesturing for Naruto to follow him out of the genjutsu and back to his apartment.

"You don't have to walk me home, Itachi-san. I'm fine."

"A six year old should never have to walk home alone." Itachi left it like that. Reaching the apartment door he waited until Naruto had fitted in the key and entered inside safely before he turned and returned the way he had come.

"Night, Itachi-san!" Naruto called out before he firmly closed the door.

In the cover of the night, Itachi allowed a small smile to light his face as he mumbled, "Good night, Naruto-kun."

**________-----------_____________---------___**

Before light had even graced Konoha grounds, Naruto was up, showered, and dressed. Still half asleep, he sat at his kitchen counter at six in the morning and waited for the knock on his door.

"Morning."

Naruto started, almost falling out of his chair, if not for Itachi's quick reflexes catching him and placing him back on his seat.

"I just wanted to make sure you had something to eat."

Naruto looked up confused, still slightly shocked from Itachi's sudden appearance. Once Itachi's words registered his face vaulted into a guilty blush. "Uh, I forgot."

"How much sleep did you get last night?" Itachi took a seat beside Naruto and leaned his elbows down on the counter.

"Um, I don't know."

"Make sure to get more sleep tonight. Did you eat last night?"

Naruto shook his head, his blush deepening.

Itachi sighed. If he were any less a ninja he would have resorted to a moan or grunt of exasperation. But he was better than that, he could deal with caring for this young kid.

"Fine. What do you have to eat here?" he got up and went to search the cabinets. Naruto followed suit and went to the fridge to get a glass of milk.

Sitting back at the counter he waited as Itachi went about making something out of the little ingredients he could find: soup, ramen, and the occasional dented can.

Turning on the stove-which looked like it had never been used before, at least while the blond lived here- he set about making ramen.

Waiting for the water to boil, he turned back around to see how the boy was faring. "Naruto! No, don't drink that!" Itachi swiftly swiped the glass from his hands. "That milk's gone bad. What, do you want to get sick?" he started down incredulously at the blond, taking the carton and looking at the expired date on the side.

"Huh? How can you tell it's bad?" Naruto wore a look of pure confusion. "I always drink it like that."

Itachi's eyes widened even further as he was shocked into silence for a moment. "Don't you get sick? Stomach ache?"

Naruto nodded, still dumbfounded. "Of course. But when I went to the doctor and told him what I'd eaten he always said that was normal and that was the best way to drink my milk."

Naruto shrugged. What else was he supposed to think? Didn't everyone get sick from drinking milk? But in the long run it was supposedly good for you. Made you strong and healthy. He was lucky to have overheard an older brother tell his younger sister that once. So he always made sure to drink his milk. Even if it never settled in his stomach properly. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right?

Itachi just shook his head, a sad, pitying look on his face. "I'm surprised you haven't gotten seriously sick from that yet." He turned and dumped the slightly lumpy milk into the kitchen sink. "Never drink milk if it's gone past its expiration date. That's not good for you."

Naruto nodded, still unsure of what the big deal was and decided to wait for the ramen. He didn't need a drink, anyway.

After a few moments of silence, the ramen was ready. Itachi found two bowls and served the two of them. "We're going shopping."

Naruto looked up at Itachi, excitement tinting his blue eyes. With an enthusiastic 'Itadakimasu', he set his chopsticks into the noodles.

_TBC_

Yay! They're going shopping. XD

Okay, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

_Yes, it's chapter three. No, I still do not own a blessed thing worth mentioning. At least Naruto related, that is. XD _

_Thank you to Imperial Mint, bien sur. ___

_**The Other Naruto**_

_**Ch.3**_

_________----------__________----------____

_After a few moments of silence, the ramen was ready. Itachi found two bowls and served the two of them. "We're going shopping." _

_Naruto looked up at Itachi, excitement tinting his blue eyes. With an enthusiastic 'Itadakimasu', he set his chopsticks into the noodles. _

_________----------__________----------____

Itachi pushed the cart, claiming that he needed more than a simple basket to make sure that Naruto was properly fed for the week. Naruto just grinned and followed behind, not sure what else to do in a big market like the one Itachi had led him to. He was pretty sure, if the furtive glares were any clue, that without Itachi with him he wouldn't have even been able to step into this part of town.

On the contrary, Itachi seemed to know exactly where he was going.

"What foods do you like, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto, having his eyes darting from one colourful stall to the next, reluctantly tore his gaze away to stare at Itachi. "Oh, I don't know. I get what's in the pile at the back of the shop at Rin's. They say that's my section when I go in." he shrugged. He never thought he'd ever have _options_.

Itachi just pursed his lips and shook his head slightly. "Does any of this look appealing to you?"

Naruto looked around, his eyes widening at all the possibilities. But just as suddenly as it came, the light died again. "It doesn't matter to me, Itachi-san." He lowered his head, feeling the glares come back at full force one Itachi's back was turned.

"If you don't choose something then I'll just have to pick for you."

Naruto looked up, seeing the hint of a smirk on Itachi's lips. "Ano, Itachi-san. I don't have my money. Ji-san doesn't stop by till Friday." Naruto ducked his head, hiding his eyes behind his long bangs.

Suddenly, Naruto felt a hand on his chin, forcing his face upward.

"That, you do not have to worry about." Itachi looked directly at the boy, a small frown pulling down his features. "I've got it Naruto-kun. Whatever you want. I need you well fed for our training."

"Anything?" Naruto awed in wonder. He had never been told anything like that before.

"Anything," Itachi repeated.

"Ja!" Naruto pulled on Itachi's arm, dragging him over to the closest stall to goggle at all the selection.

Itachi smiled lightly as he allowed himself to be pulled along, making sure to glare back at any villagers who dared to give the blond a problem. Naruto was with Itachi. And no one would dare refuse an Uchiha.

Almost two hours later, both Naruto and Itachi were hauling bags and bags of groceries back to Naruto's small apartment.

"Did you see how they were cooking that food right at the stall? Do you think we could make it like that Itachi-san?" Naruto swung the bags in time with his steps, gazing up at the sky as he jabbered on about everything he had seen at the market.

Itachi allowed his ears to be wrung out as he was now the one following behind Naruto giving the occasional grunt of agreement.

"Thanks again, Itachi-san. I've never had this much food, like, ever!" Naruto turned his bright grin to the tall ANBU beside him.

"It's nothing." Itachi ushered the boy to the right, as it seemed he was about to miss the street to his apartment altogether. "Let's get these unpacked."

Naruto nodded in enthusiasm as they entered the flat and filled the table top with all the bags. There wasn't a spot of wood to be seen.

"Wow! Those are all for me?" Naruto asked, more to himself than anyone else.

Itachi grinned and began to unpack. "I do believe so, Naruto."

Naruto looked up at that. "Can I call you Itachi-nii, then?"

Itachi looked slightly surprised at his own slip, but his face quickly relaxed back into a smile. Nodding, he reached into paper container and took out the new milk. "Here, this," He shook the carton before putting it in the fridge, "is good for you. Once the date up here," he pointed for emphasis, "has passed, throw it away. Got it?"

Naruto pulled up half of his face in a grin, still not entirely in understanding what the big deal was. "So, so, so. I got it."

The rest of the morning was spent finding new places for new foods that would hopefully last the week.

Once that was all taken care of, Itachi sat Naruto back down at the kitchen counter and suggested a lunch before they began training. "Seeing as it has already taken to midday, we might as well eat."

Naruto nodded, more than eager to try a recipe.

Itachi didn't even bother asking Naruto what he wanted, most likely aware that Naruto had never had a proper meal beyond what could be considered a nonperishable item.

Naruto didn't question as Itachi set to work. Well, about the meal, at least.

"So, Itachi-nii. What are we doing for training today?" Naruto rocked back and forth precariously on the back legs of his chair.

Itachi deftly dropped the chicken into the sizzling pan while turning up the heat for another part of the stove for the covered pot. "We're working more on chakra control. You seem to have grasped the idea of using the basics of chakra easily enough. But there's still more to learn before we can move onto even the simplest jutsu."

"What about weapons? I always see ninjas with weapons." Naruto shouted enthusiastically, waving his arms in the air and almost losing his balance on the chair. In a flash, Itachi was behind him, catching the chair and placing it steadily back on all four legs.

Itachi shook his head. "I'm not giving you anything pointy until you know something about chakra."

"Oh," Naruto slumped his head onto the counter, pouting. "Okay."

"We'll get to weapons and jutsus soon enough." Itachi promised. Placing two plates on the counter, he went back to the stove to watch the chicken sizzle. The crackles, pops, accompanied by the rising heat, filled the air.

"Hey, Itachi-nii?"

"Hm?"

"How'd you end up training me?" Naruto leaned forward on the edge of his seat. "I mean. I know only two people like me. Do you like me, too?"

Itachi smiled despite himself. "Yes, Naruto. I like you." He slid the chicken out of the pan, poured the sauce from the pan in a bowl and placed it between them. "I promised the Hokage that I would train and protect you."

"Demo, demo." Naruto dipped a piece of chicken in the sauce. "Why'd he choose you? Why'd you say yes?"

"Because I'm an Uchiha. And I am the best for the job." Itachi shrugged. No tone of superiority present in his voice, just the mere stating of facts.

"Why?"

Itachi sighed. "Because my plan is to train you and make sure that they will never even lay a finger on you."

Naruto nodded slowly, his eye brows scrunching up in confusion. "Who?"

"It doesn't matter. Just eat your lunch. We're leaving in fifteen minutes."

"Hai!" All questions forgotten, Naruto began gobbling down his food at lightning speed.

_________----------__________----------____

A week later and Naruto had grasped the elemental basics of chakra control and they were just about to move onto jutsu the next.

Naruto sat at the kitchen table as per usual, waiting for Itachi to make his entrance and to start breakfast. Around half past five had become their usual time. Naruto wasn't even sure the last time he had a cup of ramen- if there was even any left in his cupboards after Itachi went through it all.

After waiting for over fifteen minutes, Naruto got up and went to check outside. Maybe Itachi was running late or something. Not that that had ever happened before. He was more punctual than anyone.

Upon opening the door he found a small note wedged between the jam and the frame.

_Naruto, _

_Sorry for the last notice. I promised Sasuke I'd walk him to his first day at the Academy. I will be there in an hour. _

_Itachi_

Who was Sasuke? And why did he get to the Academy with Itachi? Why couldn't he go to the Academy?

"That's right," Naruto muttered to himself, "Jii-san said it was better with Itachi." Shoulders slumped, Naruto went back inside and decided to make his own breakfast for once- one that did not involve a microwave whatsoever. Or maybe he'd just stick to cereal and milk today.

Reaching up on his tiptoes to the top shelf, he grabbed the carton and checked the date before pouring it into his cereal flakes. He wasn't in the mood to stomach anything too big this morning. 　

Scooping out the pieces of dried fruit, Naruto took his time finishing the small meal, barely conscience of what he was putting in his mouth.

Once he was done, Naruto dropped the bowl in the sink and went back to his room. Feeling like there was nothing else for him to do but wait, he started his usual morning regimen- pre-Itachi-training.

By the time he had stretched and strained his muscles in every way possible, from sit-ups, push-ups, crunches, and weights, he fell back on the floor and sat looking up at the ceiling.

He had looked at this pock-marked, pencil-punctured, crumbling ceiling for everyday of his six year life. And yet each time he looked at when he was having trouble falling asleep or just had nothing to do for the day, no Iruka or ji-san to hang out with for the day, he was always able to find a story play out amoung all the faults in the plaster. It was almost like looking at the clouds on a breezy day. The scene changed all the time, just for him. But today it was still. No wild scenes were playing across the blank white. No shapes were moving in the imaginary wind. It was just a regular ceiling today. Like it was locking its doors on him and he didn't know why.

Suddenly, a knock at his bedroom door shook him out of his thoughts.

"Naruto? What are you doing?"

There stood Itachi, leaning against the wall in his casual black outfit with his arms crossed, looking down amusedly at the spaced out blond.

"Nothing," Naruto mumbled, standing up to meet Itachi face to face.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I promised my brother I'd be there for him."

"You have a younger brother?"

"Yes, a few months older than you."

"Oh." Naruto bowed his head as if in defeat.

"But there's always room for another younger brother."

Naruto looked up, shock and wonder.

"Ready to go?" Itachi gestured Naruto forward as he turned to leave. "I want to get as much done today as possible. I have a mission in the morning."

"How long will you be away?"

"A week at the most."

"Oh." Naruto's shoulders dropped again.

"Don't worry." Itachi grinned. "I'm leaving a training regimen for you to follow. I expect you to follow it." Itachi nodded to Naruto with a certain gleam in his eye. "I'm sure it won't be a problem."

"Right." Naruto saluted and followed Itachi out of the house. "Let's go!"

Itachi just laughed and shook his head as he allowed Naruto to lead the way out.

_TBC_

_Next: Itachi is gone for a mission and comes back with more than simple battle scars. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. _

_I am forever in debt to Imperial Mint for being my beta. ;D _

_**The Other Naruto**_

_**Ch.4**_

_________----------__________----------____

"_But there's always room for another younger brother." _

_Naruto looked up, shock and wonder. _

"_Ready to go?" Itachi gestured Naruto forward as he turned to leave. "I want to get as much done today as possible. I have a mission in the morning." _

"_How long will you be away?" _

"_A week at the most."_

"_Oh." _

"_Don't worry. I'm leaving a training regime for you to follow. I expect you to follow it." Itachi nodded to Naruto with a certain gleam in his eye. "I'm sure it won't be a problem." _

"_Right." Naruto saluted and followed Itachi out of the house. "Let's go!" _

_Itachi just laughed and shook his head as he allowed Naruto to lead the way out. _

_________----------__________----------____

Naruto looked at the paper left to him by Itachi. The list consisted of chakra control exercises; from simple tasks of climbing trees and walking on water to slightly more difficult ones of pushing chakra out from his hands and feet- none of which involved weapons, much to his dismay. Sitting down on his couch, he fell back against the worn red cushions with a sigh. Now what was there to do?

He had already spent half the week on the basics before moving on to the "harder" tasks, which actually proved to be much easier than he thought.

The fox chuckled.

Naruto shot an odd look at his stomach. It was weird enough getting used to the voices inside his head- wow that sounded wrong- let alone to hear the random chuckles in response to his thoughts.

"What's so funny? You've barely said anything since you've announced your presence, even though you promised to help with my training. And now you're laughing at me." Naruto pouted, feeling like an idiot talking to air, even though he knew no one was around to hear him.

'_I am merely commenting on the fact that of course the Justus that require more chakra are easier. Your body is full of chakra lying dormant for six years just waiting to be burned.' _Naruto swore he could sense a sadistic undertone.

"You're not thinking of trying to break loose, are you?" Naruto squinted his eyes, slight worry showing as he continued to stare into the glowing seal on his stomach. "I know what you did to the village and-"

'_No. If I even try at this point I could kill you, which would release me into Konoha to be sucked inside some other unsuspecting body.' _

"But who would perform the seal again."

'_No one. It's all in the first seal your damn Fourth performed. No getting out of it.' _

"Then why did you say you'll help me train if it won't change anything for you?"

'_Because _you_ can get strong enough to one day help _me_.' _

"And why would I do that?"

But instead of getting an answer, Naruto felt the fox receding back into his lair. Apparently that question would go unanswered for a little while longer.

"Guess Kyuubi's not helping me train today, then." He said to no one in particular, aware that the fox was no longer in hearing range. "Itachi-nii should be getting back from his mission any day now, anyway." Getting up, he headed for the door. "I'd better check on Jii-san. He must be lonely by now without me."

Taking his usual long route of hiding in the shadows and sneaking around every corner away from any living person, he made it to the Hokage Tower with no incident.

Naruto ran up the stairs undetected. Either he was too small for anyone to take notice of or he was simply ignored for the sake of who he was. In any case, no one even gave the small blond a second glance as he came up to the Hokage's door and slipped inside past the ANBU.

"Oji-sa-" Naruto paused mid call as he saw the scene before him. "Itachi-nii, you're back!"

Sarutobi turned at the boy's cry. Itachi, however, stayed looking straight ahead through the window, out onto the village. A glazed, far-off look shaded his eyes. He didn't seem to hear Naruto's entrance.

"Welcome, Naruto." Sarutobi gave a strained smile.

"What's wrong with Itachi?" Naruto edged his way into the room, avoiding the gaze of the ANBU standing in the shadows, and went to stand between the Hokage and young ANBU. "Is he okay?" he reached out a hand to Itachi, brushing his fingers to the middle of his back.

Itachi turned at the touch, a befuddled expression on his face. Looking down he saw Naruto's anxious wide-eyed stare. "Naruto?"

Sarutobi looked torn between pulling Naruto away from Itachi and letting them be. "I'm sorry, Itachi."

But Itachi didn't seem to hear, he continued to stare down at Naruto, like he was trying to see through him to the floorboard.

Naruto just stared back, determined to break whatever hold Itachi was under.

"Have you been doing the training I left?" Itachi squinted, as though trying to clear his own vision, but not entirely with it.

"Hai!" Naruto nodded, "I've finished it all."

"Good, good." He looked back out the window. A heavy burden seemed to have been laid upon his shoulders since the last time Naruto saw him.

"Did something happen on the mission?"

"No." Itachi said in the same emotionless monotone. "The mission was a success."

"Do you want the week off, Itachi?" Sarutobi asked.

"No, no. Naruto and I will train."

Sarutobi opened his mouth to protest, but was stopped by the dead stare Itachi sent him. Closing his mouth, he nodded, "Very well. I'll send for you for your next mission."

Bowing with respect to his Hokage, Itachi took his leave with Naruto close at his heels.

Once they had exited the building, Itachi looked straight ahead- towards what Naruto could only assume to be the Uchiha compound- and turned in the other direction. Taking a look back he muttered to himself, "Not yet."

Not knowing where he was going, but to eager to not be left behind, Naruto kept pace with the raven. They walked in silence all the way to the edge of the village.

When they reached the wall, Itachi finally looked down at Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder. Forming a quick one-handed jutsu, he swiftly walked through the wall, pushing in front of him a slightly reluctant Naruto.

"Whoa, Itachi. How'd you do that?" Naruto looked back as the wall still looked as solid as ever. He stretched his hand back to touch the stone, but Itachi continued to push him forward.

Naruto fell silent as he felt the urgent push on his upper back.

They walked along till the village wall was but a mere hazy line in the distance between the thick foliage. Apparently Itachi deemed it a safe enough distance away because he finally stopped his steps and leaned against a tree, facing away from the village and towards deeper into the forest. His eyes adding a new glazed layer as he settled his body comfortably against the bark.

"Tasogare."

"Hm?" Itachi turned, his attention finally diverted.

"You're thinking deeply." Naruto crouched down and hugged his knees tightly. "It's what Jii-san says to me when I have a lot of thoughts in my head. He says I look spaced out. "He grinned at the thought before looking back at Itachi. "So, what's on your mind, Itachi-nii? Sometimes it helps to talk about it."

Itachi nodded, "You're very perceptive, Naruto." Silence reigned for a bit longer, Itachi looking out on the trees and Naruto keeping his gaze on the ground between his knees.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity of silence and waiting to see if the world would change before their eyes as they ceased to exist from civilization, Itachi straightened up and gestured to Naruto that it was time for them to go.

With as much sound as they had entered with, Naruto and Itachi left the confines of the woods to return to the village the way they had escaped.

Before Itachi finished the jutsu, with his hand on Naruto's shoulder, he looked down with a deathly serious stare. "I trust you to keep this a secret between you and me. Am I right in trusting you, Naruto?"

"Hai, I won't tell another soul." Naruto bowed in sincerity.

"I know." Itachi finished the jutsu and fazed them back through the wall. No one gave them a second look as they reentered the streets. "We'll resume training tomorrow. Regular schedule."

Naruto nodded, a smile blossoming on his face as he looked up at Itachi.

Itachi smiled in return. "I'll make you breakfast tomorrow. Today I promised to pick-up Sasuke from the Academy. He's doing well." Itachi's smile lifted his lips up a bit further as a soft, proud look came into his eye.

"You should spend a day with him." Naruto looked up, a smile on his face that didn't quite reach the slight sadness in his eyes.

However, Itachi seemed to be thinking for the moment and didn't notice.

"I'm sure he would love for you to train him, even for only a little while." Naruto persisted.

"Yeah, he doesn't go in tomorrow. Perhaps we could-"

"Take him out." Naruto cut him off excitedly, "Away from the village." He nodded enthusiastically.

Itachi grinned, finally looking down at the energetic boy. "Are you sure you don't mind? I've been gone all week?"

"No, no." Naruto shook his head vehemently. "Go, get your brother. I'll be fine. I promise." He pushed the raven in the other direction.

Itachi chuckled. "I suppose, if you say so. Thanks, Naruto."

Naruto just nodded and waved, turning away to finish his trek down the street to his apartment. As soon as his back was to Itachi his smile became more of a grimace. Calling back over his shoulder, he said, "I'm fine from here, Itachi-nii. I'll see you later."

He just wanted to see Itachi happy again. And if that meant spending time away from him and with Sasuke, his actual otouto, then Naruto would make sure he did that. Because Itachi had been so good to him. In just these past weeks he had taken Naruto away from his loneliness of finding a way to spend each day in and out without going insane. The least he could do was return the favour.

_________----------__________----------____

_Coming up: Naruto is improving under Itachi's training. A mission for Itachi and Naruto. _


	5. Chapter 5

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D**_

_Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. _

_I love Imperial Mint! ;D _

_And thanks to all my faithful reviewers so far: Thegoldenlock, The Damned Alchemist, Great Karyee-Sama XD, brvampiresqueen, piratepenguin666,-Nightly Halo-, Snowdog367,FallenPie,_

_Sorry if I forgot anyone! _

_Thank you! ;D _

_**The Other Naruto**_

_**Ch.5**_

_________----------__________----------____

_He just wanted to see Itachi happy again. And if that meant spending time away from him and with Sasuke, his actual otouto, then Naruto would make sure he did that. Because Itachi had been so good to him. In just these past weeks he had taken Naruto away from his loneliness of finding a way to spend each day in and out without going insane. The least he could do was return the favour. _

_________----------__________----------____

Naruto lay back on his bed staring up at the ceiling. Morning light had filtered through his windows, rising steadily until his whole room was lit. Now moving, Naruto watched the progress of the sun with his eyes.

He had done everything on the list Itachi had given him; above and beyond until he could do it all in his sleep. It all seemed so ridiculously easy now. He couldn't even remember what he was struggling with in the first place. It was like he was born to be a ninja, and he knew it.

But today he didn't want to do anything. Even ninjas had their off-days too, right?

Rolling over, away from the light, he began to trace the designs of the weathered wood of his door. He wished Itachi was here to go train again. But at the same time, he was also glad for Itachi for spending time with Sasuke. Perhaps he wouldn't think badly of Sasuke if he actually met the older kid. He had to be good if he was Itachi's younger brother, right?

Maybe Itachi would introduce them some time. And then the next time he wanted to spend the day with his brother Naruto could come along. All three of them could become close. He'd always wanted a sibling, big or small, it didn't matter. Just someone he could always stick with. Itachi was the closest thing to that he's ever had.

Maybe he did have an older brother or sister before. But chances are, if they haven't shown up yet, they either never existed or died during the Kyuubi attack with his parents. If that was the case then he decided he really didn't want to know what he could have had.

Turning his head again he realized that midday had come and he still hadn't gotten up. Deciding to answer his growling stomach for once, he got up and went into the kitchen. He could make it one more day without Itachi. He had already made it almost a week.

_________----------__________----------____

"I showed him a few techniques with his kunai and chakra. I'm sure he'll have all the techniques down soon enough. He's driven. Has to do everything I do. Just as I do it." Itachi was actually rambling away as he stirred the Miso soup. Naruto was once again at the counter with his chin in his hands, listening with half an ear as Itachi went off about his day with Sasuke yesterday.

He seemed to be overly cheerful this morning. Like the smile on his face was much wider than normal. As though spending that day with Sasuke made his whole life and more. Naruto slumped forward in his chair and just listened as Itachi continued.

"I would tell him to slow down or go easier on him, but I know he can do it. No matter what otousan says. "Itachi's gaze darkened slightly, creasing his brow as he glared down into the soup. But just as it came it was gone, his skin as smooth as ever. Without skipping a beat he continued as if no dark thought had risen to the fronts of his mind.

"He's strong. He'll be a great ninja someday. I can just feel it. Never underestimate a ninja, and a brother's, intuition."

Naruto nodded, sporting a serious expression on his face.

Itachi finally stopped stirring the soup to see that it had already come to a nice simmering boil. Ceasing his flow of thoughts for the moment to set up breakfast for them both, a moment later Itachi was next to Naruto muttering a harmonized "Itadakimasu," before setting their spoons in.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, Itachi. I'm sure Sasuke loved it."

Itachi glanced down at Naruto. "Thank you, Naruto. You can't know how much that meant to me. " Itachi smiled, not as bright, but just as sincerely.

Naruto blushed knowing that he, too, could make Itachi smile like that. "No, I guess I wouldn't." he smiled, just glad to see Itachi happy.

Itachi's face instantly fell back into a frown. "No, Naruto." He shook his head. "That's not how I meant it. I really appreciate it." He bowed his head to Naruto.

Blue eyes widened in shock. "Eto, I-Itachi-nii. I- It was nothing. Really." Naruto frantically waved his hands in front of him. "Please don't bow to me. I don't deserve that."

Itachi raised his head and looked the boy straight in the eye. "No, Naruto. You do. You really do."

Naruto bit his lip, leaning dangerously back in his seat. "Thanks, Itachi-nii."

"C'mon." Itachi pushed out his seat. "We have some training to catch up on. I have to see how much you've grown. I expect you mastered everything I told you to?"

"Hai!" Naruto jumped off his seat and ran for the door. "Let's go."

Falling right back into their regular routine, Naruto eventually progressed beyond weapons and simple Justus to a level that would qualify him as a Chuunin, tentative Jounin, if he were any other ninja. In fact, if he were any other ninja, he would be on the track Itachi had taken at his age. But he wasn't. He was still the Kyuubi container, and no one wanted to know he was more powerful than some of their best Chuunin. Naruto knew this enough to still sneak around the village and use his new found skills to not get caught by any vengeful haters still bent on taking down the Kyuubi while he was still young.

'_Foolish humans. They don't know who they're dealing with.' _The fox chuckled _'I still have a few techniques to teach you. Now that you're strong enough.' _Kyuubi added as an afterthought.

Naruto looked down lazily, "What do you mean? I thought you were just gonna help me control my chakra. What else is there?"

Kyuubi gave an exasperated chuckle. _'You'd be surprised the things a fox demon can pick up after a few centuries. That. And I never attack without knowing something about my opponent first.' _

"Now you've lost me." Naruto shook his head, flopping back down on the bed. Itachi was due to come in fifteen minutes and he really did not have time for this. "Is it something I should train with Itachi?"

The fox shook its head. _'No, this is something I must teach you. Something no Uchiha would know of.' _

Naruto nodded again, waiting for the fox to explain further. That seems to be the only thing he ever did where the fox was concerned. Wait and wait for information he rarely understood and which was never explained.

Sure enough, a moment later, the Kyuubi had faded away once again.

"Stupid fox."

"What was that Naruto?"

Naruto looked up, shocked. He must be late. Turning his head to glance at the clock he saw bright numbers blinking up at him. 8:30.

Yep, he was late.

But wait, so was Itachi. By a whole half-hour. He had been with the Kyuubi for that long?

Turning back to Itachi he gave him an inquisitive look.

Itachi just stared back before gesturing for Naruto to get ready.

Naruto rolled of the bed and kneeled by his dresser. Grabbing whatever looked like a pair of pants and a shirt, he ran into the bathroom. Less than a minute later he was out and at Itachi's side, waiting at the door.

"C'mon. We have a lot to do today."

Without even a second thought to breakfast- his stomach feeling larger than normal already after speaking with the Kyuubi- Naruto locked the door behind him.

_________----------__________----------____

Naruto stood before Itachi, his breathing labored and coming at irregular intervals. His chakra was dangerously low after attempting so many B-ranked Jutsu for the day. Itachi wouldn't say why it was so important he learned so much in these days. It was like he was packing an entire week in every day of training. But he didn't question it. He could sense the urgency in all of Itachi's orders, despite his calm attitude. Itachi was preparing him for something and Naruto would just have to wait and find out what.

Itachi put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and helped him walk it off. They left the training grounds and started heading to the back roads to Naruto's apartment. No words were spoken. Itachi kept his gaze straight ahead while Naruto looked around aimlessly. He liked passing by the water. Without Itachi he never dared to go beyond his safety boundaries of his apartment. Apparently even the short distance to Ichiraku's was dangerous. But with Itachi, he felt safe. Like he could afford to look around and take in the scenery without fear of being jumped every second. It was a cautiousness he had grown used to, but once Itachi was present it seemed just as easy to drop all wariness and just enjoy the moment. Where he was.

It didn't matter what was to come just yet, what Itachi had planned. Itachi was still here. And he always would be.

"We have a mission."

Naruto turned his head, shocked. He hadn't expected to find out this soon.

"A mission? Us? As in you and me?" Naruto gestured excitedly between himself and Itachi. "Are you kidding? What are we doing? Assassination? Ca-"

"No." The look in Itachi's eyes, though not directed at him, could make the dead roll over in their graves. "It's a simple retrieval mission."

Naruto's eyes widened as he nodded vehemently. "I'm happy for _any_ mission. What's wrong, Itachi?" he stopped in his tracts, trying to pull some kind of response out of the older boy. Naruto looked around, surprised to find himself right outside his apartment door. Where had his mind been to space out for that long?

Itachi stopped up ahead, too and looked back. "You shouldn't be so eager for assassination, Naruto. That's all." Itachi turned with a sweep of his feet across the dirt. "I'll be here bright and early to pick you up. Be ready."

With that, he disappeared in a swirl of leaves, dust, and pure black feathers.

_________----------__________----------____

_Next: The mission. Can anyone guess what's coming up next? _

_Extra Note: Tasogare- as mentioned in the last chapter- literally means sunset, but it is usually used to refer to someone in deep thought. Sorry for not clarifying earlier. I thought it was clear enough. Gomen. _

**Once again, Merry Christmas to all who celebrate it! And happy holidays to everyone else, whatever you celebrate! Just Enjoy! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. _

_My beta rocks! ;D_

_**The Other Naruto**_

_**Ch.6**_

_________----------__________----------____

_Itachi stopped up ahead, too and looked back. "You shouldn't be so eager for assassination, Naruto. That's all." Itachi turned with a sweep of his feet across the dirt. "I'll be here bright and early to pick you up. Be ready." _

_With that, he disappeared in a swirl of leaves, dust, and pure black feathers. _

_________----------__________----------____

"You know you don't need _all _of that." Itachi looked down at the bulging pack beside Naruto's feet. It looked like he had been waiting by the door all morning for Itachi to arrive.

"Well I didn't know how long we would be gone for. So I packed all my clothes." Naruto looked up with a big smile, eager to get going. He couldn't understand what the problem was.

Itachi shook his head and leaned down, gently prying the strap from Naruto's tight hand. Unzipping it, he began to remove all the clothes, stuffed animals, and extra weapons. He pulled out two clean sets of clothes from the pile and then placed a choice few weapons into the pouch at his side, and a couple more in his pack.

"_This_," he emphasized, "Is all you need."

Naruto looked shocked as he saw the rest of his stuff strew across the wooden floor. "But, but what about-"

"_This._" Itachi cut him off. "Ready?"

Naruto nodded, zipping his pack back up, he found it was much easier to carry on his shoulders this way. He supposed that would help with speed and movement. Shrugging, he walked over the piles of forgotten clothes and twisted the key in the lock. Who knew when he would be back?

As soon as they were outside the door, Itachi turned to Naruto. "No one can know you're leaving the village. I'm placing you under a jutsu until we leave the village. You're my guest from a neighbouring village. I'm taking you back home as a mission. Got it?"

Naruto nodded.

"Good." Itachi put his hands together. A moment later, Naruto looked down to see that he had grown at least three inches, his fingers were longer, paler, ad his clothes flowed down his body in a silky material. Raising his hand to feel his face, his mouth opened slightly in shock when he felt his cheeks smooth under his fingertips once more. Not only that, but his nose felt longer and flatter, meeting his upper lip in a straight vertical line. It was like he had a mask on that melted right into his face.

"Freaky." Naruto muttered, adjusting the pack on his shoulder.

"Don't say anything until we've left the village behind us."

"But how lon-"

"Nothing." Itachi stepped ahead, beginning their indefinitely long mission.

_________----------__________----------___

They were finally away from the village.

Naruto skipped down the road as the large wooden doors closed shut behind them. He didn't know where they were going or how long they would be gone, but he didn't care. He was free for the moment. And he would enjoy every minute of it, no matter how long that moment would be.

"Can I talk now, Itachi?"

Itachi turned his head away, a smirk fighting to stay off his lips. "Yes, Naruto. You're good."

"Yatta!" Itachi released the jutsu as Naruto twirled around in circles behind Itachi's purposeful strides. "So, where are we going?"

"To a small place, the village of Seagulls."

"Seagulls?" Naruto stopped mid-spin to look at Itachi. "What're those?"

"Birds that live by the sea. More like sky rats." Naruto made a face. He wasn't particularly fond of rats at all. "Big, white birds that eat out of the trash."

"Ugh. Why would they name a whole village after an ugly bird?" the blond hurried to catch up with Itachi and keep pace at his side. Every one of Itachi's strides equaled two extra skips from Naruto.

"Apparently not everyone thinks so badly of them. They represent the sea."

Naruto nodded, he'd never been to the sea before. He hoped they would have enough time to at least stop and have a proper look.

"They're also a sign of news from a distance and the return of a traveler (1). I guess it all depends on how you look at it."

"Eh?" Naruto cocked his head, not sure if he should write Itachi off as insane right now, or wait to see if he would explain himself. When no explanation was forth coming, he decided to side with insanity and try to give Itachi the peace of silence for the rest of the trip.

"So how long will it take to get there?"

Well, almost silent.

_________----------__________----------____

A loud cawing sound alerted Naruto to the skies above.

"What are those?" he pointed to the dirty white birds flying above.

Without looking up Itachi replied. "Seagulls. It would seem we have arrived."

Sure enough, the small blue wooden gate doors came into view a second later. They were well painted, but nothing to the grandness of the Leaf Village. Naruto knew. He used to spend hours watching those gates from the inside. He would spend hours tracing the fire symbol above the doors and the wood patterns that were formed from before it was even cut out of the tree and nailed up to hang on hinges.

But this door was simple. Low and open, like they didn't care who came in or out. Naruto looked up to ask why, but Itachi was already ahead of him.

"It's a trading town. Merchants and traders come through here all the time. Ninjas will rarely stop here unless to rest from a mission. They have little to fear."

Itachi swept through the gates, Naruto in tow, jogging to keep up with Itachi's fast strides, once again.

The journey had not been nearly as long as Naruto had thought. Two days with stopping only at night to eat and rest. Naruto kept his inquisitive comments down to a minimum seeing as Itachi wasn't in an answering mood. And though he was talking more now than he had throughout the whole journey, Naruto couldn't help but feel even more uneasy tension coming from Itachi now.

"So we're getting something from the daimyo?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Like a scroll, treaty, message-"

"Document."

"Oh! I was gonna say that next." Naruto reached up and tugged on Itachi's cloak. "Can we slow down?" he asked in a meek voice, scared that Itachi would be out of his sight soon enough. And he wouldn't be able to follow.

Itachi immediately stopped and looked down. Without a word, he scooped Naruto up and over his shoulders. "Better?"

Naruto looked down at Itachi's head and clung to his neck. This worked. Naruto smiled, Itachi always knew what he wanted, even if it was at the very back of his mind. "Hai!"

"Good." In this fashion they reached the daimyo's house in less than a minute.

They were shuffled in and brought before the daimyo in a matter of minutes. They had caught him just at the end of a meeting. Head officials filed past them as Itachi and Naruto waited outside the door, but Itachi kept his ground, looking straight ahead. Naruto stood beside him, as close as he could be, and tried to not look into their faces for too long to avoid bearing their curious glances.

"Come in."

Itachi entered and bowed, bending his waist full 90 degrees. Naruto followed suit.

"Thank you. We have come here to retrieve the child." Itachi slipped a rolled up scroll with the official Hokage seal out of his pouch and handed it over to the daimyo. "Your service is no longer needed, though we sincerely appreciate your help these past years. We are here to take him off your hands."

A child? They were here to get a _child_?

Naruto looked up at Itachi, doing nothing to keep the shock from his face.

"Oh."The daimyo looked just as shocked as Naruto, but for different reasons, understandably. "Of course. Here," He bent down to rummage for a file in his drawer. "Ah. The legal papers," He shoved the paper at Itachi. "He's all yours."

Before Itachi could possibly have a second thought and rescind his offer, the daimyo was waving them out the door, muttering about important business he had to attend to.

Itachi bowed again, no change in his emotionless stare. "Thank you."

Naruto still stood staring in shock at the man who could dismiss a child's life that easily. He hoped that Konoha was his real home and that no one would come to collect him someday. Though Jii-san cared for him, he doubted the rest of Konoha would hesitate to act any less kind if put in the same situation as the daimyo.

"Naruto."

Naruto snapped out of his musings to find Itachi waiting at the door and the daimyo leaning into his desk, trying to get some paperwork done, completely oblivious to Naruto's presence.

"Oh." Giving the daimyo another look –a cross between a glare and frightening anticipation –Naruto followed after Itachi. "Right."

"A kid?" Naruto was once again trying to match Itachi's pace with a little difficulty. "This is about a kid? How old is he? Or is it a she? Are we going to him-her now?"

"Yes."

Naruto stopped. What question was Itachi answering? Opening his mouth he realized stopping while with Itachi was a bad idea.

"Hey, wait!"

"I want to get there before sundown." Itachi said when Naruto finally caught up with him.

"Why?"

"You'll see."

They went quickly through the small town to the outskirts, where Naruto was sure no one could live. It was the most vulnerable part of town; the first place to get hit during an attack. No one was meant to live that far away.

Apparently someone did, though.

There was a house.

Well, house was a strong word to use. More like a small stone shed that kept out the rain and wind. But just barely. It couldn't be too warm in there on the best of days.

"We're here."

Itachi strode up to knock on the door, but Naruto stayed back. He wasn't sure he wanted to see who lived in there. Or find out why they were bringing him or her home. As long as he didn't get left behind.

Once again, Naruto was pulled from his thoughts at Itachi's quick knocks at the door.

A few more seconds past, but no one opened up.

Instead of knocking again Itachi merely waited. He motioned for Naruto to join him, but Naruto stayed frozen a few feet away.

Finally, after several minutes had passed, the door opened.

A boy with wild red hair, dark tanned skin, and narrowed, brilliant violet eyes peered out.

"Uji Yaso. Son of Kyuubi no Kitsune (2, 3)."

The boy's eyes widened comically, and then narrowed back down into a glare even fiercer than before.

"Who are you and what do you want?" he growled, taking a defensive position, ready to shut the door at any moment.

"I'm here to take you back to Konoha." Itachi calmly handed him the papers given to him by the daimyo. "You are no longer a member of this village. My partner and I will be taking you back with us."

Ignoring the document Yaso looked around to set his eyes on Naruto. "_That's _your partner? He's no older than me." Looking back at Itachi he asked again. "What do you two want?"

"We have a job that only you can do." Itachi made sure he had to boy's gaze before continuing. "I can't promise you it will be better, but you'll have your own apartment in the village and you can enroll into the Academy if you like. No one will know who you are."

_________----------__________----------____

**More? **

(1)- Not mine. From The Dream Book. I love the sea. .

(2)- Historically, the surname used to designate patrilineal descent.

(3)- Yaso –Eight-ten. Because the sound "ku" for nine is synonymous to suffering, suffering should skip the child too. Ironic, ね？


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. _

_I love you Imperial Mint! :D_

_**The Other Naruto**_

_**Ch.7**_

_Thank you EVERYONE for the continued support. I think this is what you've been waiting for. I hope you like it! _

_________----------__________----------____

"_Uji__Yaso. Son of Kyuubi no Kitsune."…._

"_I'm here to take you back to Konoha." Itachi calmly handed him the papers given to him by the daimyo. "You are no longer a member of this village. My partner and I will be taking you back with us." _

_Ignoring the document Yaso looked around to set his eyes on Naruto. "That's your partner? He's no older than me." Looking back at Itachi he asked again. "What do you two want?" _

"_We have a job that only you can do." Itachi made sure he had to boy's gaze before continuing. "I can't promise you it will be better, but you'll have your own apartment in the village and you can enroll into the Academy if you like. No one will know who you are._

_________----------__________----------____

That caught the boy's attention. Yaso's eyes lightened. Silence fell as he stared back at Itachi.

Naruto inched forward slowly, wanting to get a better look at this kid.

This was not happening. The Kyuubi had a son?

Naruto found his legs moving of their own volition closer and closer to the little cabin, towards the stranger who was a lot more familiar to him than he wished.

"What's the job?"

Naruto stopped in his tracks.

Yes. What was this job that made it absolutely necessary to bring him back? This kid –who was obviously shunned by his town if his "house" gave any idea –was coming with them to live like any other kid. Like he wasn't someone to be shunned and glared at for simply living. _He _could go to the Academy? _He _could go make friends and start over completely.

Why?

"We cannot disclose too much information at this point. But you will have to use some of your talents."

"You mean my _demon _abilities. Don't you?" Yaso's face suddenly darkened in a sneer. "What do you really want? Who are you?"

"Forgive me." Itachi said, but his face did not show any sign of remorse. "My name is Itachi. And this," he gestured behind him, "is my partner. Naruto."

Yaso's eyes swiveled to Naruto, calculating and cold.

Did he know?

Naruto held his gaze for a moment more, and then Yaso suddenly broke it. He looked down for a second at the papers in his hands as though he was deliberating. He crumpled them in his hands, flexing and relaxing his fist. Even from Naruto's distance he could see the boy's eyes darken and lighten like a switch constantly being turned on and off.

This lasted for a moment longer, which felt like an eternity to them all, before he answered.

"Fine. I'll come." His gaze wandered back to Naruto for a moment before he disappeared back inside.

Neither Naruto nor Itachi moved as they waited. Several minutes passed before he emerged again, clothes slightly rumpled and hair ruffled, carrying a small bag that looked not even half full.

Shutting the door with a loud bang behind him he walked up to Naruto and simply stared.

"Why are you here?"

Naruto's eyes broadened. "I-I'm here with Itachi-san. It's my mission."

"I don't think so." Yaso shook his head. "You're here for a reason." He passed the stunned blond and walked the way they had come.

Naruto looked back expecting to see Itachi still by the door, but was shocked once again to see the house looking even more empty than when he first set eyes on it. Looking back to where Yaso was heading he saw Itachi ahead of them both leading the way out of the village.

"Once we get out of here I will explain." Itachi didn't even look back as he motioned for the boys to hurry.

Only when the gates were finally behind them, hidden by the dust in the distance, did Itachi begin to talk.

"Almost seven years ago the great Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked the village of Konohagakure under the control of Uchiha Madara. The Fourth Hokage sacrificed himself and the body of his own son to seal the fox away. What Madara and the rest of Konoha were unaware of was that Kyuubi had fathered a child shortly before the attack. What happened to the mother is still unknown. But when a young ninja was cleaning the area days after the attack, he came upon the fox child. The boy was immediately taken under Konoha's care. However, so close to the attack, the Third was wary of having the boy living in the village. The Hokage pulled a deep favour from a neighbouring town which allowed the boy to stay there until Konoha could safely take the boy in again."

Yaso and Naruto stopped, each looking in opposite directions, as far away from each other as possible. And yet, their bodies inched closer and closer together. Pure curiosity and fear moving them forward again.

"I knew you were here for a reason." Yaso muttered, glaring smoldering holes into the ground.

Naruto bit his lip, chancing a quick glance at the other boy, eyes wide in wonder. He had felt something. Whether he knew what it was or not, Yaso had known something.

"We need to keep moving until night. I don't want any followers." Itachi broke into both of their thoughts and quickened his pace.

Still refusing to look at one another, they ran up to flank Itachi on either side, eager to hear more of his story.

"Another reason we kept the child away was to prevent a certain family from claiming the child and rising in power. But apparently it only delayed them for so long." Itachi murmured to himself, only half aware of his perplexed audience.

Naruto tugged on Itachi's hand. "So why can he come back now?" he asked hesitantly.

"Because it won't matter soon." Itachi turned to his other side to look down at Yaso. "And we need your help."

Yaso looked out into the trees, a grove of bamboo stalks not too far away held his gaze.

"How much did you know of your heritage before this?"

The red head pursed his lips and let his eyelids sink half way down his lids. "I just knew from what the villagers told me that I was a demon." He bit out the words matter-of-factly. "Left out in the woods to die. But someone found me and dropped me off here. I was lucky that they even allowed me to board here." He finished on a particularly bitter note.

"I figured as much." Itachi turned to Naruto. "And you, Naruto?"

"Huh?" Naruto's mouth hung open in surprise. "Me?"

When Itachi didn't answer Naruto continued. "Um, I didn't know anything until a few months ago when the Kyuubi contacted me. Right after I got these." He gestured to the marks on his cheeks.

"Hmm. I didn't know you were in contact with the fox already. So soon." Itachi narrowed his eyes. Naruto stumbled back a few steps, wondering if he should have told Itachi and the others before now. "This is good."

Naruto looked up warily.

"Yaso." Itachi turned to the other boy. "Your job is to _become_ Naruto."

Once Itachi realized that the boys were no longer following him, both stunned into utter confusion, he went back and pulled them by their collars.

"I thought I said we couldn't stop."

"Wait, wait, wait.", "You want me to do _what?_" The two boys cried out at the same time.

When Itachi determined that they could walk on their own again he let go. "I'm under the belief that you can change your shape for an unlimited amount of time without using any chakra. And because you can physically change your full body and appearance it is 100 percent undetectable."

Yasuo nodded carefully.

"Your kind is known as changelings in the demon realm."

Yaso nodded again.

"I was hoping that was case. I assume you know how?"

"How do you think I got food and supplies?" he asked sardonically.

"Good. We'll need to get started right away."

"Stop!" Naruto stopped again and crossed his arms, showing he wasn't moving until someone explained something to him. "What's going on? Why does he have to be me? _I'm _me already!"

Itachi looked like he was about to let out a chuckle, but it quickly turned into a sad look that reached deep into his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. But I can't tell you everything right now. Just know I'm doing what I believe is best for us all."

"Even me?" Yaso had his own arms crossed and a dark eyebrow raised in skepticism.

"Yes, _all _of us. You can't know too much too soon." Itachi stepped back and pulled on Naruto's arm, goading him forward, but Naruto fought against his hand. "We need to keep moving if we're gonna talk."

"What's going on, Itachi? Why can't I know?" he stomped his foot. It was a futile effort, he knew. Itachi was bigger, stronger, and more stubborn. But that wouldn't stop him from trying. He had to get _some _answers out of him. Naruto set his face in a scowl.

Finally, Itachi sighed and then scooped Naruto up into his arms and around his back.

"I didn't ask for a piggy-back, I want you to tell me something!" Naruto kicked his feet out as his arms clung around Itachi's neck.

"This is not the time to throw a tantrum." Itachi muttered. "We need to be moving." Although he probably felt like tearing his hair out for the amount of times he had to remind them both, he didn't show it. "Please don't worry about it right now Naruto. Think of it as a mission from the Hokage. You can't know any more until the right time or the whole mission is blown. I thought I taught you the top Shinobi rules."

"Always listen to your superiors. Don't let your emotions show." He grumbled into Itachi's hair.

"Right. As long as you're a ninja these rules always apply."

"But I'm not even an official Leaf ninja yet." Naruto pouted, but quickly rethought his actions and tried to smooth his face over like Itachi. However, he had little success as he looked more like long-faced puppy holding in its breath than anything else.

Yaso's lips quirked up in a smirk briefly before they returned to a hard scowl.

"Don't worry about that Naruto. You'll find some things are better left undone." When Naruto looked ready to protest again Itachi cut him off. "Another thing you've got to just trust me on."

Naruto rested his forehead in the back of Itachi's head with a sigh. Itachi allowed his face to relax into an almost-smile.

Yaso cleared his throat loudly. "Excuse me." He asked with a slight, barely-concealed edge to his voice. "But what's that have to do with me?"

Itachi turned back to him with an appraising glance. "You'll need to be invisible for the next few weeks and follow Naruto around. Watch his behaviour. Learn how he walks, talks, interacts with other people, his relationships, and such. And then when we give the signal you'll take his shape."

Naruto stiffened, but otherwise kept his thoughts to himself. He would trust Itachi. Who else was there to trust if not Itachi?

"So my 'reward' is to take his place in the village? Why would I _want _to go back there?" he sneered, growling in anger, though Naruto could hear the pain lacing his words, deep in the back of his throat.

"I think if you find a way to look past your hate, you'll find a way to fit-in in your own way."

Yaso ran his tongue over his teeth, as though making sure they were clamped shut.

Naruto dug his fingers into Itachi's collar bone. This wasn't fair. Why would he get a chance as himself, when he couldn't even get a chance himself now? He shook his head. That made very little sense even to his own mind, but he knew the reason it was hurting. An itching feeling in the back of his mind that he couldn't, and wasn't sure he wanted, to shake. Resigning his fate with another sigh, he assured himself that he would find out soon enough, one way or another.

"How can I be sure that's a good thing?" Yaso broke the silence after a moment.

No one answered or dared to break through the tension for the rest of the day. Another two day journey was still ahead of them with many more unanswered thoughts to mull over before they reached Konoha. A destination none of the three were looking forward to reaching at the moment.

_________----------__________----------____

Well, there you go. A little peek into what's happening. What do you think?


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. _

_Imperial Mint edited this chapter because she loves me. :D _

_**The Other Naruto**_

_**Ch.8**_

_________----------__________----------____

_Naruto dug his fingers into Itachi's collar bone. This wasn't fair. Why would he get a chance as himself, when he couldn't even get a chance himself now? He shook his head. That made very little sense even to his own mind, but he knew the reason it was hurting. Resigning his fate with another sigh, he assured himself that he would find out soon enough. One way or another. _

"_How can I be sure that's a good thing?" Yaso broke the silence after a moment. _

_No one answered or dared to break through the tension for the rest of the day. Another two day journey was still ahead of them with many more unanswered thoughts to mull over before they reached Konoha. A destination none of the three were looking forward to reaching at the moment._

_________----------__________----------____

Naruto walked down the streets toward the Hokage tower. He felt weird knowing that the eyes he was feeling on his back were not mere figments of his imagination. Usually when he felt someone watching him like this he followed his instincts and ran; knowing danger was not far behind. But this time he knew that he had to act normal.

He kicked a stone in his path and fought against all his will to not turn around and find the persistent face that housed those eyes. Digging his hands in his pockets, he kept his stare downward. Avoiding the villagers was something he always did. That wasn't out of place.

He had to remember, this was a mission. He could do this. Itachi was counting on him, dattebayo!

"Ah, Naruto. Good to see you. I've missed you these past few days." Iruka met Naruto at the door as soon as he entered the busy front office. He must be in here helping in the mission's room.

"Hey, Iruka!" Naruto chirped, flinging his hands out in the air to emphasise his point.

_Tell no one where you've been. _

Itachi's words echoed in his head. He wasn't even to mention he'd been gone.

"I'm just here to see the old man."

"Well how about I treat you for some ramen later? You hungry?"

"Sure!" Naruto gave a winning smile. With ramen in mind he waved goodbye to Iruka and bounded up the stairs to the Hokage's office.

"Ji-san!" Naruto banged on the door. Without waiting, he let himself in. "I'm back!"

"Naruto!" Sarutobi gestured frantically for him to close the door. "Watch what you say." He reproached. "No one, and I repeat no one, is to know about your mission. What if someone was in here with me?"

"Eeh? Oh! Right, sorry!"

"Why are you here? Don't you have training?" Sarutobi sighed, rubbing his temples, his elbows moving the paperwork around the desk.

"Uh, oh right, I-"

"I'm here to introduce myself." A new voice came through.

Naruto jumped, but Sarutobi simply turned in his chair to look at the redheaded boy leaning casually by the widow, just to the side away from view.

"Uji Yaso. I'm here to let you know that I will be following Naruto for the remainder of his time in this village." He glared disinterestedly at the windowsill. "Where upon I'll take over his identity and be a better Naruto than he ever was." A small smirk quirked at the corners of his lips.

"Hey! I heard that!" Naruto pouted, crossing his arms roughly across his chest.

"It wasn't meant for you to miss." His smirk widened as he stared challengingly at the blond.

Naruto mashed his lips together, his face growing red as he failed to find any words to let the feelings out.

Sarutobi sat back, smiling before deciding to intervene before Naruto passed out from loss of air. "Well, though you may not take me seriously, welcome to Konoha."

Yaso narrowed his eyes further, but nodded his head a moment later. "Thank you."

"Also," The Third sighed heavily, but continued nonetheless. "I think it might be easier for us all if you use the name Uzumaki Naruto from here on out. Too many people know the name and I don't want any slip ups once it's too late. We can't afford any mistakes here."

"Though I'm sure no one would think too oddly if _Naruto _forgot his name, I'm used to changing names and aliases. I adjust fast." He pushed off from the wall and walked over to the Hokage's desk. "It's easier for everyone to refer to me as Yaso while Naruto is still here, anyway."

"Well I can tell you one thing you're going to need to work on; sounding like a seven year old."

"Hm. Shouldn't be too hard to learn."

"But you're the same age as me!" Naruto pushed his shoulders back as though ready to explode.

"In years, yes," Yaso spared him an amused glance. "But deamons mature must faster than humans. Mentally I am three times your age."

Naruto scrunched up his eyes. "So, you're like…like…"

"That would be twenty-one."

"Oh." Naruto's bright eyes failed to see the delight flickering in his gaze.

"But regressing a few stages to an ignorant child will barely be much of a challenge."

"I'm not!"

"Not what?" Yaso kept his gaze on the indignant boy.

"Whatever you just said!"

"Ignorant."

"Yeah, that." He deflated, slightly.

"How do you know you're not ignorant if you don't even know what it means?"

"I do! I can just tell…I'm not." He whined. "This isn't fair." His pout came back full force.

Yaso rolled his eyes. "You know. I have to admit. I think I'll like the whiskers. They'll fit me better." He blinked and disappeared.

"Whoa." Naruto took a step back.

"You told me to be invisible." A voice came from where Yaso just stood. "Is this not what you wanted?" Naruto jumped as Yaso's voice was next to his ear the next second.

"Stop that!"

"You've completed your task, Naruto. It was nice to meet you Yaso." Sarutobi flicked his gaze over to the general area next to Naruto. "You may both get back to Itachi now." He dismissed them with a wave of his hand and bowed over his paperwork once again, ink brush in hand.

Naruto felt a tug on his arm leading him out the door. "Hey!" he tried to tug his arm back to no avail. "Let me go!"

"Fine."

Naruto fell back against the door.

"Jerk! What's your problem?"

"Only doing what you asked."

Even without seeing his face Naruto could hear the smile in his voice.

"Naruto." Sarutobi's voice cut them both off. "Please leave."

"It's him!" Naruto pointed into the air next to him.

"You're a bit off."

"Both of you." He said with such finality that they both scrambled out the door.

"I have a ramen date with Iruka, anyway." Naruto held his nose in the air, set on finding his big-brother-like scar-nosed friend. "Ramen!"

_________----------__________----------____

"Naruto. You're not concentrating." Itachi reprimanded.

"How am I supposed to concentrate with _his _eyes constantly on me?" he pointed an accusatory finger at the redhead sitting o the grass a few meters away. "Even when I sleep!"

"He's just doing what we asked. Be grateful." Itachi said, not even sparing the other boy a glance. "Concentrate." Itachi went back to attack Naruto, testing his range of jutsus and fighting skills he's learned in the past month.

"It's not like he has to watch _this_! _I _shouldn't know this, _he _certainly won't use it." Naruto refused to get back into the fight.

Yaso chose to answer this one. "I know I don't _have _to be here, but what else can I do?" he shrugged.

"Ignore him, Naruto. We need to train." Itachi took Naruto's attention again before he could even think of an answer. "Stand ready."

Itachi attacked. His hands formed a quick fire jutsu, which he blew in Naruto's direction. But Naruto was already gone. Flipping back, he created a kage bunshin and tried to approach Itachi from the back while his clone went at him from the front.

Itachi swung to avoid the first Naruto's punch, grabbing his arm and swinging him over his shoulder at the other Naruto. Both disappeared with a silent poof. Realizing that the real Naruto was still out there Itachi looked all around, ready for the next attack.

Naruto came down from above, his foot aiming for Itachi's head.

At the last second, Itachi looked up and moved to the side, making Naruto's foot slam into the ground. It took him an extra second to lodge his foot from the dirt, but just long enough for Itachi to land a blow to his stomach. Flying away, Naruto turned while still in the air from Itachi's hit and stopped himself.

Naruto pushed off from the ground, twenty other clones vaulting back towards Itachi with him. Attacking him all at once, Naruto pulled up first to land a hard blow to his face only to have his fist crack into a log, splitting it in half.

"Substitution." Naruto ground his teeth together and dispelled a few of his clones as he kept all his senses alert.

"Hiya!" Naruto swiveled in time to catch Itachi's fist in his palm. Despite his quick reflexes, he was still weaker than Itachi, and his hand had little effect against Itachi's punch.

While Itachi had the obvious advantage overall, he found himself using more and more of his skill than he had expected. No longer was the Uchiha prodigy going exaggeratingly easy on the young blond.

"It seems over three months of hard work have paid off." Itachi leaned back on his hands, still calm and composed as though he had only just rested from a walk around the park, despite the heavy way he was breathing just moments ago.

Knowing that was high praise from his mentor, Naruto gave him a hundred-watt smile as he plopped down next to him.

"I have a mission tomorrow. Escorting a high official, personal advisor to the leader of Bear Country." Itachi glanced at Naruto. "You're coming with me."

Naruto's eyebrows shot into his bangs. "Really? The Hokage-"

"No. No one asked me to bring you. I want you to come along. For this and every mission I take from now on."

"_Every?" _

"Yes. Even if just to watch on most. As long as you can keep invisible like Yaso. Especially for the more dangerous ones."

"Isn't that _all _of them?" Naruto made a huge circle with his hands, his head nodding forward in disbelief.

Itachi smirked. "I'm basing on a scale of what's dangerous for you."

"I can handle anything." Naruto poked himself with his thumb, blowing out his chest to Itachi. "Don't worry about me."

"I already am." Itachi shook his head, looking away from Naruto to hide the growing smile on his face. "No." he murmured. "You're following in my footsteps."

Naruto heard, and swelled with pride, not knowing how to respond.

"I'll make sure it turns out better for you." Itachi murmured even quieter, but Naruto caught that as well.

"What do you mean, Itachi?"

Itachi looked up so fast he must have gotten whiplash. "Nothing, nothing. Will you be ready tomorrow morning? Four o'clock?"

"Four o'clock?" Naruto whined, falling dramatically onto the grass and sweeping his hands in a loud gesture to grab his head. "That's so early!"

"We'll be there." Yaso called from his spot. "I'll make sure." He looked at Naruto, an evil glint in his eye.  
"You see that? You see that?" Naruto pointed wildly at the other youth, looking at Itachi for confirmation. "He's evil!"

Itachi kept a straight face. "I still don't know what you're talking about."

"Are you kidding? The itching powder in the soap, the rotten meat," he began ticking off his fingers, "the _hair cut_, the make-up, nail polish-"

"So _that _was where you got the idea?" Itachi held out his purple nailed hands with a raised eyebrow.

"Heh. Oops." Naruto ducked his head and scratched the back of his head uneasily. "Um."

"It's not like you've taken it off yet." Yaso smirked, laying back on his own hands, but still not any closer to the pair.

Itachi smirked and gazed down at his hands again. "I think it suits me. Something different."

Naruto gawked. "Are you _sure _you're Itachi?" he glanced around, as though waiting for the real Itachi to pop out and shout 'Boo' any moment.

"C'mon. Let's get some ramen." Itachi got up, ignoring the question completely and smoothing out the wrinkles in his black tank and capris- a dress down version of his usual ANBU attire. "Do you want dinner or not?"

"Yosh!" Naruto was up and running out before Yaso had even responded; Itachi right behind the bright boy.

Yaso too took his time to stretch out and smooth out his clothes before following after the other two. As soon as he was out of the training grounds he performed the closing jutsu to keep it from prying eyes of those not welcomed.

"Itachi-nii?" a small voice called from the distance.

Seeing that no one else was around but himself, Yaso quickly changed into Naruto and walked forward to meet the boy.

"What are you doing here?" the boy asked once he got close enough to see, a little haughtiness but mostly curiosity in his voice. "These are Uchiha grounds, no civilians allowed."

"I'm here with Itachi-san." Yaso said, mirroring the boy's tone.

"You know Itachi-nii?" now he was just skeptical. "Where is he?"

Yaso shrugged. "I don't know, he just left." He walked closer to the other boy, "What's your name?"

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." He emphasised the Uchiha.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Pleased to meet you." He bowed his head, a bright smile on his face. "I must be off now, though. See you around." He walked past Sasuke and into the darkening streets to follow his friends.

"Uh. Yeah." Sasuke called after him in a soft, slightly stunned voice.

_________----------__________----------____

Well, there you go. Another chapter. I hope that answered at least _some _questions. XD Though I doubt it.

:D Please keep reviewing all you wonderful people! :D


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. _

_Imperial Mint gets a hug for good luck on her exams! :D _

_**The Other Naruto**_

_**Ch. 9 **_

_________----------__________----------____

"_Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." He emphasised the Uchiha. _

"_Uzumaki Naruto. Pleased to meet you." He bowed his head, a bright smile on his face. "I must be off now, though. See you around." He walked past Sasuke and into the darkening streets to follow his friends._

"_Uh. Yeah." Sasuke called after him in a soft, slightly stunned voice. _

________----------__________----------____

Itachi stood at the door in his ANBU gear. "Are you ready?"

Naruto nodded; his small pack on his back.

"We're meeting the official at the Hokage tower. Yaso," He looked into the room at the other boy. "You'll be filling in as Naruto while we're gone."

"Aw." He pouted. "You mean I can't come along for the mission?" he asked, sarcasm dripping sweetly down his throat.

"No, sorry." Itachi smirked. "Think of it as practice."

"Aye, aye, sir!" Yaso saluted and dropped himself on the sofa. "Like I said, the scars fit me better anyway." He shrugged at Naruto as the blond looked back with concern. "I'll be fine. Your 'reputation'" he put his fingers up in quotes, "will still be here when you get back. Who knows, might be better."

Naruto growled and made to pounce on the lounging boy, but was stopped mid air by a hand on his collar.

"It seems that no matter how much you learn and skill you gain, you're still a six year old boy." Itachi said in barely higher than whisper.

"Seven!" Naruto cried as he twisted in Itachi's hold to be let down.

"Excuse me. Seven."

"Hmph."

"Way to prove his point." Yaso drawled, covering his eyes with his hand; as though he could no longer stay awake now that he knew he wasn't going.

Naruto switched his confused gaze from Yaso to Itachi, who just silently rolled their eyes.

"Our client will be here soon." Itachi turned on his heels and lead the way out the door.

Naruto threw one more concerned glance back at Yaso before closing the door.

A companionable silence accompanied the two as they made their way through the silent village.

"Wait here." Itachi commanded just before they mounted the stairs to the Hokage's office.

A moment later, Itachi came back downstairs with their client.  
"Who's this?" a man in his early forties asked, a suspicious look narrowing his eyes.

"My partner." Itachi walked to Naruto's side.

Naruto beamed.

"He will be accompanying us." Itachi gave the man, more than twice his height and age, a stern glance that spoke volumes. The man would not be voicing any more complaints throughout the trip.

The town was still mostly deserted as the trio walked out. Save for the few vendors setting up shop, only the morning song birds populated the little village.

It was only a little past three months and Naruto was leaving the village for the second time in his life. But this time, he found himself not wanting to leave. While the excitement and anticipation of accompanying Itachi on all of his missions was still there, the need to get away from the dreary village, full with a mix of painful and confused memories, was gone.

Naruto lead the way upon Itachi's instructions, while Itachi followed in the back. That way he could see both Naruto and the client, and look out for trouble.

Naruto let his eyes rove on the landscape ahead of him. Though he knew Itachi was checking the whole area at practically the same time- it seems like the Sharingan can do anything- he still wanted it to look like he was needed for something. Though Itachi did not and never would need back-up, Naruto still wanted to make himself useful.

His mind cast out for all the situations of assault, robbery, kidnap, ambush, and such that Itachi had gone over with him. His eyes stopped on a foot print in the dirt. It was barely outlined, at least a few days old. If it wasn't for the fact that the weather had been perfect and this road was rarely used, it would have been suspicious. All the same, Naruto pointed it out.

Itachi nodded and went over to investigate.

"They're days gone. It's not a threat."

Naruto barely heard; he was focused on the blue sky above him. With only cloud in the sky it wasn't much to break the monotony of the trip, but he chose to focus on it anyway. Branching out his chakra to be alert of any movement or suspicious object that didn't belong, he let his mind wander.

That had been a lot to take in last night, and he still wasn't sure what to make of it all. He knew there were still many things he didn't know about Yaso, but he never expected the boy to share any of it.

________----------__________----------____

__Flashback__

_Naruto rolled over in his bed, to face Yaso's cot set up next to him. His mind wouldn't stop buzzing. The excitement of accompanying Itachi on all his missions was setting his heart on over-drive and he didn't know how to bring himself back down the earth. He wasn't even sure he wanted to be brought down. All the same, he had to go to sleep and regain energy for the next day and Yaso would know how to help. Knowingly or not. _

"_Hey, Yaso." _

_No response from the small lump, even as he stared holes into his back. _

"_Yaso! I know you're awake!" _

_Naruto made to hit the softly rising lump, but his hand met air as Yaso rolled over and moved out of the way. _

"_Well I am now," he grumbled, resting his head on his bent elbow, glaring at his restful companion. "What d'you want?" _

"_I was just wondering." _

"_There's a shocker." _

_Silence reigned for the following seconds. _

"_I'm not gonna continue if you keep insulting me." _

"_Congrats. You realized I was insulting you." He grinned; he could conspire against an entire country with that grin. _

_Naruto made to get up, promising much more noise later when he finally came back to bed. _

"_Fine. Sorry. Tell me what's on your mind." Yaso flung out his hand to prevent Naruto from making it past the bedpost. _

"_As I was _saying._ I have a question for you." He flopped back down onto the bed. Facing Yaso again, he rested his head above his intertwined fingers, eyes alight and waiting. "Remember when you said a few months ago that you wouldn't have a problem changing your name?" _

_Yaso nodded._

"_Well, I was just wondering. I wanted to know. Why?" _

_Yaso chuckled, his eyes gleaming with mirth. "Basically I was constantly changing names in my old village to simply get supplies. While the daimyo gave me a salary each month, it wasn't like anyone was going to sell to me. Though no one knew exactly what I am, I was still the village pariah." His eyes flashed a deep red before mellowing back to violet. "I changed my shape and name to get into the village as a traveler, but I had to keep changing my identity. Otherwise even those idiots would've become suspicious when the same traveler came to the same village twice a month." _

_Naruto sunk deeper into his pillow, feeling as though there was still more to it. _

"_That, and the fact that Yaso is not my given name." _

_Naruto's eyes widened. He hadn't expected that. _

"_From birth we're given our true names in a language no human would understand. Apparently the ninja who found me," he paused. Both knew when he was referring to, but it was still odd to think about with both of them in the room. It was a subject that they had silently agreed to never breach. "He gave me the name. He knew exactly who I was, if the name gives you any indication." _

_Naruto jutted his lip out further and scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion. _

_Yaso sighed. "Uji is the generic term for a surname passed down on the father's side. And Yaso literally means eight-ten. Meant to symbolize skipping suffering by skipping nine. I can hardly say it worked, though, seeing as I'll grow to become a full nine-tails demon one day, but I suppose the thought was there."_

_Yaso shrugged. _

"_Oh." Naruto fell onto his back, looking out the window with glassed eyes. "Thanks." _

"_For what?" _

"_Sharing." _

_His heart now calm and his head somber, Naruto's body slowly drifted into sleep. Thinking about all that he had learned, he wasn't sure what else to say. "Good night." _

_Yaso let out a short chuckle and Naruto listened to the sheets ruffling as he snuggled back into bed. _

_Before he knew it, his eyes were closing and his mind was replaying the same words over and over again in his head, lulling him into a deep slumber. _

__Flashback__

________----------__________----------____

'_You shouldn't space out like that.' _A deep voice reprimanded with a warning growl. _'You could get caught off guard like that.'_

'Kyuubi?'

'_Who else?' _

'Where have you been? Do you know what's going on?" he exclaimed in his mind.

'_Of course I know what's going on, you doof. There's a reason I've been dormant all this time.' _He grumbled. _'Do you what would happen if you have two active demons of the same blood together?' _

'Uh. No.'

Kyuubi sighed, exasperated. _'Unless I can restrain myself from calling my son, we'd have a big problem.' _

'What kind of problems?'

'_In the event that I do call for him, I would call forth his power as well as my own. No human is meant to withstand such an attack. It was designed for the coming of age ceremonies, but over time as the humans crowded the earth it evolved into a deadly defense mechanism. Pure instinct would drive us to test our strengths. I would over power you in an instant.'_

Naruto breathed in deeply, trying not to catch either Itachi or the client's attention. 'So if you can overpower me so easily, why haven't you done it yet?'

'_I see no use in killing you.' _

Naruto opened his mouth to protest again, but was cut off.

'_Besides, I believe we're to be of some use yet. And I still haven't even trained you myself.' _

'You still plan on training me?' he asked incredulously.

'_I have a few tricks up my sleeves.' _

'What sleeves?'

Kyuubi sighed, _'It's an expression, kit. I've been around humans too long.' _Naruto could feel him shake his head.

"Naruto." Itachi's voice jolted him from his inward conversation and he swiveled his head back to meet Itachi's eyes. "Keep your eyes ahead."

________----------__________----------____

"I'm hungry." Yaso announced to the empty apartment a few hours after his friends had left.

Not feeling like cooking anything worth filling his stomach, he grabbed some money from the drawer, and headed out.

"Oh, right." As he reached the door he looked back down at himself. He wasn't an actual citizen in this village. Closing his eyes he imagined the other boy's lighter skin, blue eyes, scarred cheeks, shorter stature, and straw blond locks. He had phased into an exact replica of Naruto within seconds.

Looking down, he spread out his arms, twisted his body around, bent his knees and stretched out his legs in front of him. The last time he has changed into Naruto had been at night, and it wasn't like that Sasuke kid knew who Naruto was in the first place. But this time, going out on the town, he had to make it perfect.

It was almost weird how perfect his transformation was. Usually he copied the visage of a passing traveler or someone he knew was most likely not going to return to the village and question about their stolen identity. Very rarely would he create his own image, it had just never seemed very important to concentrate on. So morphing into the person he had been living with and grown close to over these past few months was disconcerting to say the least.

He shook his hands, trying to settle into a new skin. This would be the hardest part: getting used to, growing, and living in a different body than what he'd had all his life. He'd never stayed in one morph for more than a day. This time it would be for the rest of his life --as far as he knew.

He wasn't sure how he felt about all that just yet. For one thing, it was more than obvious that Naruto was infamous in Konoha.

Walking down the streets it was hard to ignore the hard stares, glares, spiteful words, and occasional spittle that flew his way—whether accidental or not.

He found himself anxiously searching for a kind, even slightly gentle, face among the hostile crowd.

Once he saw the first casual, outside restaurant he ran inside. He was through the noren and down on a seat before another person could send an added glare his way. It was very different from seeing Naruto being glared at from a distance and being on the actual receiving end.

"One miso ramen please," It was at Ichiraku's, of course. He had been here only a few times when Iruka took Naruto, but had never had the chance to actually eat here; he was curious.

"Coming right up." The man behind the counter smiled down benignly before going to make the order.

Yaso crossed his arms on the counter and leaned forward. Drumming his fingers he surreptitiously glanced around the restaurant and found only happy-go-lucky faces enjoying a good meal with friends. It made him slightly envious to see such carefree people having a good time, but he knew this was something he would have to get used to. Would Itachi and Naruto just leave one day without warning, would Itachi take Naruto without either of them knowing, was this the mission that they wouldn't come back?

"Here you are."

Yaso stared down at his ramen, his reflection distorted in the discoloured soup. "Thanks."

Picking up his chopsticks, he slurped up his first bite, surprisingly pleased by the sweet taste filling his mouth.

"Naruto!"

Yaso turned his head. Had Naruto already returned? The mission was supposed to take a few days, most likely a week.

"Naruto! Hey!" A hand came down on his shoulder, shaking him slightly. "You should have called me if you wanted ramen."

"Oh, Iruka." Yaso looked up at the Chuunin with wide eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't…plan on… coming here."

Why was Iruka talking to him? He never even looked at him before.

"Don't worry." Iruka chuckled, removing his hand. "Here, you want some more." He gestured to the back.

But he was Naruto now.

"Umm," he looked back down at his almost empty bowl. "I'm still hungry." He nodded, smiling up at the kind teacher. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Anytime you, Naruto. You know that." Iruka's eyes closed in happiness.

"Yea. I know that." Yaso murmured, sipping the last of his ramen up.

________----------__________----------____

**Yay! Another chapter done! ;D **


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. _

_Thank you Imperial Mint! :D _

_**The Other Naruto**_

_**Ch. 10 **_

_________----------__________----------____

_But he was Naruto now. _

"_Umm," he looked back down at his almost empty bowl. "I'm still hungry." He nodded, smiling up at the kind teacher. "Thanks." _

"_You're welcome. Anytime, Naruto. You know that." Iruka's eyes closed in happiness. _

"_Yea. I know that." Yaso murmured, sipping the last of his ramen up. _

_________----------__________----------____

"The mission went off without a hitch!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly to the Hokage stepping in front of Itachi to give his own report.

"Naruto." Itachi warned.

"What? I always wanted to say that." Naruto looked back at Itachi with an enthusiastic grin.

Itachi could just shake his head and wait for the verdict from the Hokage.

"So Naruto went with you on your mission, Itachi?" Sarutobi leaned to the side on one arm.

"Yes. As his guardian and mentor I saw him fit to accompany me in my missions." Itachi nodded. "I was under the impression he was under my watch, my complete responsibility."

"Yes, he is."

"Good. Because I will have Naruto accompany me in all my subsequent missions."

"Right," He sighed heavily. "You're right. I _am_ sorry, Itachi."

"I thought we weren't going to talk about it."Itachi butt in harshly before the Hokage could say any more. "Is that all?"

Sarutobi's face sunk in on itself, as though he was aging right before their eyes and nothing could stop the time and worry weighing down on his thoughts, skin, eyes, and life.

Naruto took a step forward, feeling like he should do something but not knowing what was wrong in the first place for him to fix. None of the conversation made sense to him.

"Um, Itachi?"

Without looking down at Naruto Itachi took his hand, bowed to the Hokage, and walked out.

"Itachi?" Naruto calls as they make their way through the back streets. It was still daylight.

"I have a meeting with my father and the rest of the Uchiha council in an hour. You're to go home, get a report from Yaso, and meet me at the docks this evening."

Naruto nodded.

As Itachi began to walk away, Naruto called after him. "Hey, Itachi! Do you think I'll ever be able to meet your family?"

Itachi stopped dead in his tracks. Checking that no one else was in hearing range, he turned his head a fraction towards Naruto and whispered loud enough for him to hear. "No, Naruto. I do not see that happening any time soon. Do your best to stay away from the lot of them. You're too important for _that_."

Naruto's face scrunched up in confusion, trembling, close to tears. "F-f-for what?" his voice stuttered slightly.

But Itachi was already gone.

"Why does he do that?" Naruto asked the empty alley way as he continued his trek home.

"Do what?"

"Ah!" Naruto jumped. He was staring at himself. "Who are you?" he shouted.

"Will you keep it down?" the other boy grabbed his arm. "It's me, you idiot." he grinned, disappearing a second later. "Let's get home."

Naruto grabbed Yaso's arm in turn. "Geeze. Don't do that to me." He tightened his grip and pulled Yaso in the direction of the apartment.

"You'd think you'd be used to seeing yourself. You use shadow clones all the time."

Naruto ground his teeth, hissing in case anyone was around to hear. "Yea, but I usually _know _when I make them."

"Little jumpy, aren't we?" a chuckle echoed softly in the alley way.

'Whatever. Just stay quiet till we get home. I don't like to appear to be _talking_ to myself."

For once Yaso listened. Until they made it through the doorway.

"Ah! We made it!" Yaso reappeared mid-fall onto the couch. "It's been lonely here.

"Wow, I find you where I left you." Naruto joked as he fell down next to his friend.

"So, how did the mission go?" Yaso turned his head to glance at Naruto.

"Great. We got the official safely to his borders and made it back in half the time it took to get there. The guy was slow. He wasn't _that _out of shape. It was kinda annoying."

"You know nothing about that." Yaso raised his eyebrows; same old sarcasm lacing his tone.

"Shut up." He grumbled; averting his eyes.

"So what's the problem?"

"Itachi."

Yaso gave an inquisitive stare, single eyebrow raised. "Itachi," he repeated.

"It's much better when it's just the two of this. After we dropped the guy off, he opened up more."

"Talks more?"

"No." He shrugged. "He's just more… relaxed." Naruto looked around as though expecting the room itself to supply the answers he needed.

"So what's the problem?"

"He's still so quiet. And I feel like he's hiding something from me. I mean, why can't I at least meet his brother? I just want to know what he's thinking sometimes." He sighed, closing his eyes.

Yaso bit his lip as he thought. "Well, I know that he considers you his protégé. If it weren't for the fact that your training has to be a secret from the village, you would be seen as the next prodigy. A mini Itachi." He grinned at his own words. "Itachi knows that, and he's proud. Do you think he'd spend so much time on training you otherwise?" Yaso cocked his head to try and catch Naruto's eyes, but the blond still had his eyes screwed shut.

Yaso didn't know what else to say. He waited for Naruto to let it all sink in and respond.

"You think he's happy?"

When only silence met his question, Naruto continued. "He's not. He could be, but it's like he's always got this weight on his shoulders. I want to help him. But he won't let me." Naruto screwed up his eyebrows again as though trying to solve a difficult problem.

"I think that's something you have to work out with Itachi. I can't help you there."

"Oh, okay. Thanks for listening." Naruto finally opened his eyes and smiled. "So, how was it being me around here?"

"It sucked." Yaso made a face. "You're really not liked here."

Naruto grimaced. "Thanks for reminding me."

"Well at least you get to get out of here." Yaso clamped a hand on his shoulder. "I see that as a good thing. I just know I'll miss you and Itachi."

"You didn't even like us at first." Naruto stuck his tongue out.

"Can you blame me? I didn't know who you were." he grinned. "Plus, you can't blame me considering our connection."

Naruto froze.

"But you're okay. Even for a little kid."

"Hm. Thanks." Naruto tried to fight down his blush and not stutter. Yaso didn't know why Kyuubi hadn't contacted him, did he?

"What? No rebuke?" Yaso looked skeptical, leaning in to peer up at Naruto.

"Huh? What?" Naruto looked away, avoiding all eye contact.

"I _know _you don't know that word, but you seem a little more spaced out than usual." He shook one of Naruto's shoulders. "You feeling okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto forced a grin on his face as he stared at Yaso's shoulder. "Of course I'm okay. Thanks for saying…all that… you know."

"Sure, sure." Yaso let up, leaning back to his original position. "Don't mention it."

Naruto looked away; biting his lip. "Oh!" He jumped up, I forgot. Itachi wanted a report on your month." He said in a rush.

"Um. I stayed inside for the most part. After that first night going out at Ichiraku's with Iruka, I didn't do much besides read at home and go shopping for food."

"You had ramen with Iruka?" Naruto pointed an accusing finger, a horrified expression dawning his face.

"Yeah." Yaso said as though it was the most obvious answer in the world. Which, it was. "A few times, actually."

"How dare you!"

"What?" he shrugged. "You do it all the time. And I'm going to be you soon enough. Might as well get to know him better."

Naruto opened and closed his mouth several times within a few seconds before realizing that he really didn't know what to say to that. Yaso was right. He grumbled a reply, garbling the words through partially closed lips.

"Sorry, what was that?" Yaso leaned in closer again, an amused smirk stretching his mischievous countenance.

"I said," Naruto near-shouted, "That I'll miss Iruka." He finished with a whisper.

Yaso made an 'Oh' with his mouth and promptly leaned back again. "I'd miss him too. He's really nice. I wonder if he even knows how much we're hated sometimes."

"Us?" Naruto grinned, instantly breaking the somber mood, "As in both you and me individually or you and me as me?"

Yaso chuckled. "It's amazing that makes any sense to me." He scratched his chin in wonder. "But both, I guess."

"Hm." Naruto looked down at his palms crossed in his lap. "I like that better. Like we share the burden. Even when we're not together." The slight tenseness in the air dissipated. "It makes it easier to bear."

Naruto beamed.

Yaso's face relaxed into a thoughtful smile.

Naruto reached up his hand as the sunlight swiftly descended in the sky and flickered around the deep red curtains. Trying to catch evidence of the death of one more day, he closed his eyes and felt the warm red of his lids cling to his eyes.

"We have to meet Itachi at the docks in an hour. He said evening." He let his hand drop back to his lap with a slapping sound. "Some meeting with the Uchiha council. I'm not sure. He was being real secretive about it."

"So you've told me." Yaso slid down the couch until he was on the floor, leaning his back against the hard fabric of the base, "Both of us?"

"Of course."

"Do you know what's it about?"

Naruto just gave him a look. Now who's the stupid one?

_________----------__________----------____

"How sure are you?" Fugaku turned to the elders at the end of the table, peering into the shadows at the end of the room; a lone candle being the only light source in the vast stone hall.

"Almost a hundred," one of the men spoke up, a slight quiver to his jowls as he straightened his arthritic-bent back. Folding his hands together in front of him on his lap, he lowered his eyes and waited for the information to seep in around the room.

"Almost?" The atmosphere dropped a few more degrees in the already freezing cellar room. Everyone bent their heads and kept their eyes on the weathered grains of the wood in front of them. Their knees most likely ached from kneeling for the past five hours, but no one dared to voice a complaint or even shifted their position on the cold cement floor in the slightest.

"Seeing as this is our only Jinchuuriki, such a thing has never been tested before." the elder bowed his head. "I'm sorry we don't know more."

A hush brushed through the seated members, a growing anxiety sparking among identical black orbs.

Fugaku breathed out through his nose, but nothing more showed his displeasure at the less than precise information.

Fugaku turned to his eldest son, a look of pride descending upon his harsh mouth and hard coal eyes. "Itachi. Are you still keeping watch over the boy?"

Itachi looked up from his place to the right of his father and nodded. "He is under my control."

"Good." He rubbed a thumb over his receding hairline, smoothing out the pre-mature wrinkles beginning to show. "We'll bide our time for a bit longer." His frown deepened, obviously displeased that his patience was being tested any further. "Itachi, keep doing your job and let us know when the boy is at his most vulnerable. We can't afford to set the deamon off prematurely."

"Yes, father." Itachi agreed, "I don't see him as a threat yet. He has no skill yet whatsoever. The Hokage does not even plan to put him through the Academy until next year. That's at least seven months from now."

"That's an abomination!" Fugaku slammed his palms down on the table, "He could end up being in the same class as Sasuke! I won't have one of my sons in the same class as a deamon!"

"I highly doubt that he'll end up in the same class as Sasuke." Itachi spoke calmly, stopping his father before he really got on a role. "He won't be up to Sasuke's level by next year to get placed in his class. Most likely he'll have to stay back a year before he can begin official training."

"It doesn't take an idiot to spot an idiot, that's for sure." A man to Itachi's right, third cousin twice removed, spoke up in jest. "We can't expect the deamon to have enough brains to match our children in school."

Dark chuckles broke out tentatively around the room.

"Be that as it may," Fugaku's hushed tones caused all other noises to cease. "I don't want a deamon in the same _building _as our children. We get the boy before he enters the Academy. And by that time, I want our calculations to be a hundred percent _certain_." Fugaku eyed the whole room, daring anyone to contest his words.

"Yes father, I will let you know the opportune moment to strike." Itachi set his lips tightly in a thin line, looking over at his father.

"Yes. You will." Fugaku nodded briefly at his son, his eyes flicking with something darker than pride.

"The Uchiha Clan will become the most powerful in the shinobi world, yet." a young man mumbled just loud enough for the whole congregation to hear.

Itachi's eyes flickered to each face gleaming with concealed excitement. A looming victory surely shadowed every man's thoughts.

They would certainly get what they deserved; something that has long awaited the famed Uchiha Clan. And it all depended on Itachi.

_________----------__________----------____

"So, when do you guess he'll show?" Naruto swung his feet below the dock, his hands clutching the splintered wood that raised the two up above the dark tide.

"I prefer not to bet at the moment." Yaso leaned back on his outturned palms. "He'll be here soon enough."

"Is that a few minutes? Five? Ten? Fifteen?" Naruto looked up in anticipation; he just wanted something to pass the time, but Yaso wasn't playing along.

"None." Yaso closed his eyes, turning his face to the milky moon hanging far off on the distance.

"Good guess," a smooth, amused voice answered.

"Itachi!" Naruto jumped up and ran to the older boy, clinging to his waist. "You made it."

"Yes," Itachi pat Naruto's back gently before prying his hands away and stepping back. "Things are going to plan so far, but we may have to move things up soon."

Itachi looked up into the star-specked sky. Not at the moon but at the direction in which the sun had disappeared only a few hours before.

Yaso gained an anxious look, while Naruto- still feeling hurt at being pushed from his hug- just looked on with confusion.

"I have to see the Hokage. But before the year's end, be prepared to leave." Itachi turned to go, when his arm was grabbed.

"I don't understand, Itachi. When? Why? What's going on?"

"Naruto." Itachi continued to look forward in the direction of the long dead sun. "It's time to leave."

_________----------__________----------____

_The chapters done and I've just painted a lovely shelf for my college dorm room! :D It shall shelf all the extra food my roommate and I seem to have. It'll be filled before the week is up. Possibly the first day back. XD _


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. _

_Imperial Mint! She's my beta! :D Jealous? _

_**The Other Naruto**_

_**Ch. 11 **_

_________----------__________----------____

"_Yes," Itachi pat Naruto's back gently before prying his hands away and stepping back. "Things are going to plan so far, but we may have to move things up soon." _

_Itachi looked up into the star-specked sky. Not at the moon but at the direction in which the sun had disappeared only a few hours before. _

_Yaso gained an anxious look, while Naruto- still feeling hurt at being pushed from his hug- just looked on with confusion. _

"_I have to see the Hokage. But before the year's end, be prepared to leave." Itachi turned to go, when his arm was grabbed. _

"_I don't understand, Itachi. When? Why? What's going on?"_

"_Naruto." Itachi continued to look forward in the direction of the long dead sun. "It's time to leave." _

_________----------__________----------____

"Do you think I'll need this?" Naruto held up one of his orange jumpsuits that he'd gotten for his birthday from Iruka-sensei last year.

Yaso briefly glanced at the clothing, before looking back out the window.

"Do you understand, Naruto?" he whispered just loud enough for Naruto to hear, the sigh echoing in the room. "This isn't just some mission. You're not going to be away for a few days, weeks, or months. You can't come home and get something you forgot. You're not…"

"I know." Naruto bowed his head, looking and yet not seeing his traveling bag before him on the bed. "I'm trying not to think too hard on it," he smiled, trying to add a jovial tone and lighten the heavy atmosphere in the room, but he knew it sounded pathetic even to his own ears.

Yaso shifted his weight, still looking away.

"These past five months seemed to have flown by like I was asleep or something." Naruto closed his eyes, trying to remember the few missions he and Itachi had completed since learning that they would have to leave by the year's end. The days all seemed to have passed in the blink of an eye. While they had been outside of Leaf, on escort or retrieval or envoy missions, the time seemed to drag on. It was unnerving not knowing if that would be the last time Naruto would see his home; if Itachi would decide to leave while they were on the mission. Without a definite date to their departure, all three of them had been on edge, stepping over a bed of needles since that night on the dock. Even Itachi had been more reticent and slightly colder with each mission and training session. But now it was all over. Itachi had sent him a message that morning, telling him to pack and be ready by tonight.

They were finally leaving, yet Naruto didn't know whether to mourn the loss of the home he's known for eight years, or to breathe a sigh of relief that the waiting was finally over. Looking over at Yaso's long face still fixed on the window, he knew it would be the former.

"I don't want to have to leave you, or Iruka, or Jii-san, or any one of you. At the same time, I'm glad to be going with Itachi. I'd follow him anywhere." He looked up, finally opening his eyes. "It won't be forever. I _will_ come back and see you again." His eyes gleamed with determination. It was going to happen no matter what.

"Thank you."

Naruto looked over at Yaso, shocked. It appeared like he had not spoken at all; his eyes focused on a scene outside of a father carrying his son on his back. The little boy, no older than three or so, was laughing with glee. The father must have said something to amuse the boy if his proud smile was any indicator.

"We'll never have that. But at least you have Itachi."

Naruto sucked in a breath, ready to protest and make his friend feel better. But once he realised he wanted to say _something_, he also realised that he didn't know what that something should be.

Yaso didn't seem to be expecting a reply, but he waited staring at the window all the same. Naruto didn't know if his eyes were staring at the empty streets or had myopically glazed over to stare at the glass.

Slowly letting out the breath of air, he counted to ten before he opened his mouth again and spoke whatever came to his mind. "Well, since I've got Itachi now, I give Iruka to you. 'Specially seeing as you'll have him as your teacher soon. I always wanted to go to the Academy. So make sure you make yourself known so people will at least remember my name."

Yaso turned around and smiled. "Why are you so set on being remembered?"

Naruto smiled in return, hoping Yaso would ask that question. "Cause if people remember me then they'll have to remember something that they liked about me. I think we can both do great things." His optimistic smile brightened up the previously gloomy and depressing room.

"What? You and Itachi'll become the most feared names in all the lands and I'll become the Hokage of Konoha?" Yaso smirked. "Is that your plan?"

"Hm." Naruto put his finger to his chin. "Yes, I think I like the sound of that. We'll rule the world." He flung his hands out to the side and flew around the room like he was soaring on a cloud. "And you'll be the most powerful leader for centuries to come. They'll bow before our feet and-"

"We'll make them kiss the ground we walk on."

Naruto stopped mid-flight. "No. We'll bow to them too." He bounced onto the bed. "And then they'll all see that we're not as bad as they believed. And they'll wish they'd given us a chance sooner." Nodding at his solid conclusion he turned to Yaso to see his reaction.

Yaso's brow had darkened over his dark violet eyes. "You really think they'll respect us like that so easily?" he did nothing to hide the skepticism in his tone.

"Yes, I do. We could all learn something about acceptance from each other someday." Naruto fell back on the comforter, next to his bag. "I'm gonna miss my bed."

Yaso chuckled. "_That's _what you're gonna miss?"

"Yes." Naruto nodded again. Cocking his head to the side, as though in thought, he smiled and nodded again. "Yep, that's it. Ah!" he yelled as Yaso jumped on him, pinning him down with his weight.

"_Really? _Are you sure you don't want to change that?" he threatened, tightening his hold on Naruto's wrists.

"N-No. Never!" Naruto cried out, trying unsuccessfully to hold back his laughter. "I-hey. Did you hear that?"

"I think that was your stomach. Hungry again?" Yaso sighed as he let up on the blond. "Fine. I'll help you finish packing later. Let's go make something to eat."

"Yay!" Naruto bound off the bed, running into the kitchen ahead of the redhead.

"How am I ever going to muster up the energy to act like him?" Yaso muttered to himself, shaking his head, as he followed behind. "I just hope it all turns out like he wants."

"I think I want ramen." Naruto cried from the kitchen. "Who knows when I'll get it next?"

"Fine. Ramen it is." Yaso made his way around the kitchen, fishing all the proper ingredients and utensils out of the cupboards while Naruto sat at the counter, swinging his heels back and forth.

Naruto's mind wandered as he looked around the kitchen and through the open door into the living room.

"What are you doing?" Yaso's voice broke into his thoughts as he leaned against the counter, waiting for the water to boil.

"Committing the place to memory. I don't want to forget anything." Naruto look determined as he continued, taking his time to linger on each place and imprint it in his mind.

"What happens if I redecorate and change it on you completely?"

Naruto pouted, thinking it over for a bit while Yaso stirred in the noodles.

"I guess I'd at least have the memory now. It might be good to change it. It'll be your place that way. Right?" he turned wide eyes to his personal chef, hoping for words of agreement.

"Yeah. Maybe." Yaso shrugged. "I'm not too worried about that right now. Just eat your lunch." He laid the bowl of ramen in front of Naruto.

That stopped all conversation as Naruto happily slurped up his meal.

"Thanks." Yaso said as he sat next to Naruto, looking intently at his companion.

Naruto put down his chopsticks to look over at Yaso. "What do you keep thanking me for?" puzzlement screwing up the features in his face.

"For giving over Iruka," Yaso smirked. He looked around the room, gesturing to the apartment. "And-"

Yaso suddenly got out of his chair and walked into the foyer.

"Where're you going?" Naruto called, hopping down from his stool to follow.

Yaso stood speechless by the front door, a piece of paper clutched in his hand.

"Huh? We never get mail." Naruto eyed the paper suspiciously before going to grab it.

Yaso let it slip between his fingers as he looked away, avoiding Naruto's gaze.

'_Wait for the signal. Meet me at the bridge. Bring everything.'_

The reality of the situation had finally crashed back down, bringing waves of remorse, regret, hesitation, pain, and uncertainty with it. As though the words themselves were a prescription for suffering, they light mood was instantly crushed once again.

Naruto crushed the paper in his fist and threw it away from himself.

"C'mon." Yaso tugged on his arm. "Let's make sure you've got everything. And leave something behind for me to wear. I don't have to wear that orange thing, do I?" his smile was strained, but it had the desired effect.

"Of course you do. If we want to be remembered that's the first step: stand out." Naruto pointed his forefinger in the air, allowing it to lead their way back into the bedroom.

_________----------__________----------____

Itachi walked from the Hokage's office. He had been staying there for the past two days. He was supposedly on a mission, but actually they were just finalizing everything. His father had decided to put their plans into action three days ago. The Uchiha Force was scheduled to act as soon as Itachi returned from his "mission". But Itachi had scheduled _this _mission with the Hokage long before.

He wasn't going into this half-cocked. This was already taxing, but as long as he went in with a perfect plan everything would go off like clockwork. His may not be too proud of his family or agree with their plans, but it was still better not to think about any of it until the actual time came. No emotions, no pain.

"Are you re-" Sarutobi stopped himself from uttering that fatal statement. Who was ever ready to commit murder?

Thankfully Itachi hadn't even heard the words. He was already set, the seconds ticking away as he got up and left the office.

He didn't even see the people he passed. Didn't acknowledge their greetings or take note of their adoring looks. He was the village's Adonis and he couldn't care less. Who would come to take his place once he was gone? Would anyone outside of the shinobi ranks know of his crime? Would anyone really understand the significance of the sacrifice? For the village's sake, he hoped not.

But these would be questions for a later time; when all was said and done and it was too late to go back and change anything.

"Oh, Itachi. You're home." A sweet voice to his left broke his morose train of thought. Itachi turned to look at his elderly aunt, shocked to see that he had reached his destination. "I hear from the grape vine that you had a _really_ important mission." She smiled jokingly at him, knowing that he didn't take missions that weren't _really _important. "I trust you have everything under control?"

"Yes." Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and reached for his katana at his side.

His aunt looked at him expectantly, while his uncle began to make his way over to join her side to greet Itachi as well.

With one powerful stroke of his arm he initiated the first scream. Without opening his eyes he silenced the gruff cry that had made its way over to his first victim.

By the fourth effortless death, the village was in a panic. Cries of shock, terror, fury, rage, and confusion fell on deaf ears as Itachi continued his slaughter.

"It's Itachi!"

"Itachi's attacking the village!"

"Get inside."

"Fight!"

"What is he doing?"

Itachi opened his eyes briefly to see the man who had first taught him how to throw a kunai running towards him, ready to attack. Meanwhile, a group of men who worked at the Uchiha Police Force were trying to corner him in on all sides.

He knew these men from the secret clan meetings. The same ones who had patted him on the back after a mission, wished him luck as he headed off to the academy in the morning, gave his little brother treats for helping their mother, and smiled as he passed, were now running at him with the intention of bloody murder on their faces.

These same men who met in secret under the Uchiha compound to manipulate Konoha's basic power structure, finagle Itachi into the position of ANBU leader and eventually Hokage, and conspired against a little boy. These same men who idolized and followed in the footsteps of their ancestor, Madara, in his attack on the village and attempt at power. These men were taken out as Itachi spun around. Sharp thrust of a kunai to the stomach, fatal blow to the back of the head, swing of the katana cutting the torso in half.

Within minutes these same men were at his feet; dead.

Chaos continued to reign as Itachi made his way through the village. It was lucky for him that the Uchiha clan was a fighting clan. Otherwise he might have had to search each house for stragglers. But no, everyone came out to fight whether they were shinobi or not, strong enough or not. It made killing every last person that much easier. No defenseless woman or still-wet-behind-the-ears child cowering in a corner. When it came to fighting, no Uchiha was afraid. Or at least, that was how it was supposed to be.

The bodies piled up on the sides of the streets as Itachi tossed them to the side like trash. The cries, screams, and yells were muffled to Itachi's ears as he let instinct drive him. These were not faces he knew, but faces of criminals and murderers. It was a mission that he was not meant to be attached to other than fulfilling the job of the executioner.

And yet, it wasn't as impersonal as he would have liked. These were faces he knew, people he had grown up with, who he once viewed as the greatest role models in the world. But that was before the war. Before he became a shinobi. Before he became an honoured member of the secret clan committees and committed his soul to a bloody path for the sake of blood itself.

Closing his eyes, he tried to tune it all out and just let the killing instinct completely take over –survival; kill or be killed. His world was black and red. And yet, the thin membrane of skin that his eyelids provided did nothing to keep out the images that crowded his head with each slice of metal through cloth, thick skin, twisting sinew, hard bone, and the final release of strength as the blade met air once again.

The sounds completely died as every last person was silenced for eternity. No sounds of a scuffle or pitiful attempts of protecting one's life or the life of their spouse.

Nothing.

Finally, he opened his eyes. He was home.

Or what had once constituted as a home long ago before… he couldn't remember anymore.

"Itachi," His father growled. It seemed that he had stayed here waiting for his son. Choosing pride and their immediate family's divine rights over protecting the rest of the clan.

"Despicable," Itachi muttered, regretting instantly as his open mouth met the stench of death surrounding him. He finally knew what his father meant when he said that Uchiha blood was special. He was right, you could smell, practically taste, its metallic rotting scent in the air.

"What do you think you are doing? You want the Kyuubi's powers to yourself, don't you?" He accused; a triumphant smirk gracing his face despite the certainty of his inevitable death only moments away.

"No." Itachi said as calmly as he could. "That would be something you would do." He lifted the sword to his father's height and then brought it back down to his side within seconds; his arm limp before the head had even fallen to the wooden floor with a thump. "And I'm not like you."

Mikoto stood at the doorway, watching with expectant eyes.

Itachi finally looked her way. She bowed her head and waited.

Itachi fought the urge to close his eyes. There were no exceptions; no survivors.

"Spare your brother," she whispered with her last breath before Itachi lifted his sword for the last time. It was the quickest way to kill and the least painful way to die. He had never thought of it that way before but as he stepped over her body he was satisfied with his choice of method.

"I will." He whispered to the crumpled body on the floor. That was one message he hoped would be delivered to the other side. Out of all the clan, she was destined to rest in a different place. That much he could be assured of.

Stepping into the shadow he had little time to wait until there was a bang on the door, as though someone was throwing their full weight on it to open. Several breaths lengthened before the door was slid open once again. This time a frightened Sasuke stumbled inside.

This was the hardest part.

"Aniki." His voice shook as his eyes did a sweep of the room, taking in his parents' dead and decapitated bodies. "A-ani-niki. Wha-what – why - how ca- I don't-" Sasuke's breathing increased as he began to hyperventilate. Despite Itachi's silent wishes, the little boy could not look away from the gruesome sight before him. Itachi felt the betrayal hit him a hundred times over as he fought the urge to rush over and comfort his brother. The need to pick him up and shield his eyes, take him away and rub his back till he was convinced it was all a nightmare was so overpowering that Itachi couldn't tell the difference between the scenarios in his head and the reality before him.

A heart-wrenching cry shot through the air as Sasuke fell to his knees.

Itachi bit the inside of his lip, the last taut threads of control keeping him from lunging forward and telling his little brother that everything was going to be alright.

Because it wasn't.

"I killed them, Sasuke." He was grateful to whatever deity that existed that the tears he was fighting back were not evident in his voice. "All of them. Mother and father, too." He worked his rigid face muscles into a pleased smirk. This was what he supposedly wanted, after all. "They're all dead."

Sasuke choked into a coughing fit, blood coming up to add to the tapestry on the already crimson ground. It all flowed together. Though this time, Itachi did not sense the same rustic smell from before. This blood had yet to be tainted. This blood was still pure. And he would do his best to keep it that way.

"Why?" Sasuke finally managed to choke out, still bent over in the fetal position, refusing to look at anything beside his scraped knees and dirtied white shorts.

"Because I could." Itachi swallowed, ready to rush and fill a glass of water for his brother. He needed to breathe again, calm his heart. He was going to hurt himself; pass out. "I was testing my skill."

It sickened his own mind to even say such things. He had no doubt this was exactly what his father had expected.

"No. No. No!" Sasuke cried, clutching his head. "It's not true. You loved mother and father. You did. You did. You did." he repeated, a mantra in his head that had to come true if he said it enough times. It just had to.

"You're weak Sasuke. Bonds mean nothing. People are made to betray one another. It's in our nature. It's pointless to deny it."

It was pointless to stay here and cause further pain to both brothers. But it had to be done.

"I would kill you too, but that would prove nothing. Only that babies are easy to slaughter. Come back to me when you're worthy and we'll have a real fight. See what's stronger: strength or bonds," with one last strained smirk that miraculously went off without a hitch, Itachi disappeared appearing minutes later at the bridge.

The air was much clearer here. No scent of blood whatsoever. No haunting past over these running waters. All the same, there are some visions that do not go away by simply closing your eyes or physically leaving them behind. Itachi learned both of these the hard way. Some things can never be erased.

Taking in his surroundings, he bent down and covered his hand with chakra. Pressing on the middle board it opened to reveal small bag he had packed weeks ago; cold to the touch from waiting here for so long.

Straightening back up, Itachi looked into the darkening sky –the sun getting ready to set on the horizon.

He would wait for the sky to darken a bit further, for the stars to make their appearance. When everyone was going home and only lovers and friends ventured out to enjoy the night.

He wondered how long it would take for Sasuke to get up and find help, for people to start searching for the cause of the uproar minutes ago.

A few more minutes and he would give the signal. If he stayed any longer he just might go back and try to take Sasuke with him.

But that wasn't part of the plan. Sasuke deserved to grow up in the village, grow up and chose his own path not dictated by years of arrogance and pride that have weighed the Uchihas down for many generations.

And he had just ended it all.

Perhaps he was still functioning on clockwork. Perhaps it hadn't sunk in yet. That was why he was still standing here with a frozen emotionless expression on his face. Why did it seem like none of what he had just done was affecting him? It was like a part of him didn't want to feel it just yet. Numbness over understanding, he still had years left before Sasuke was strong enough to exact revenge. Still had time to understand why he had ever agreed to such an undertaking for the sake of his village.

But for right now, he was through with waiting.

"Katon! Goukakyuu no jutsu." He sent three shots of fire up into the air. Hopefully Naruto would sense the urgency and come quick.

_________----------__________----------____

Naruto sat on his bed, his bulging backpack lying beside him ready to be taken up at a moment's notice.

Would they leave tonight? Tomorrow morning? Two days from now?

"Naruto," Yaso turned from his spot at the window, face drained of all blood. As he looked into Naruto's eyes, only the reflection of the fire he saw on the other side of the village gave life to his glassy stare. "It's time."

Naruto looked up, shock, fear, and anticipation widening his eyes and petrifying his small features.

Without a word, Naruto swung the pack around his back and followed Yaso out of the room to the front door.

Neither moved to open the door; just staring at the brass knob.

An eternity seemed to pass before Naruto finally turned to Yaso. Taking a deep breath he looked up into his pale face. Matching expressions of hesitancy and slightly open mouths ready to speak. But nothing could be said.

"Good Luck," they cried at the same time, wrapping their arms around each other, squeezing the very life out of their bones. They seemed to be attempting to freeze time with their will alone.

Wrenching himself away, Naruto threw himself at the door. Opening it with a silent cry, he ran out into the night, not looking back to see the door close gently back on the small redhead looking completely lost as he watched his friend leave into the dusk.

_________----------__________----------____

"Itachi!" Naruto ran over to the solitary figure standing erect in the middle of the bridge. He walked over to Itachi, who had a faraway look in his eyes.

Naruto looked up with a tentative smile on his face, threatening to break any moment. "I'm ready to go."

Itachi looked down, finally noticing Naruto's presence. Naruto flinched at the dead look in his eyes, like he was a ghost; like nothing around him existed anymore.

Looking the boy over, checking that he was ready, packed, and overall unharmed, Itachi nodded his approval and walked off further into the village.

Naruto looked around confused. Weren't the village gates the other way?

"The guards will most likely have been alerted. We're using the other door." Itachi answered Naruto's unasked question in a cold monotone.

Itachi lead them through the shadows to the place in the wall that he and Itachi had used to escape through almost a year ago. It seemed ages away, another lifetime even; before Yaso, before training had really kicked in. Before Naruto knew they were leaving for real.

And this time when Itachi performed the jutsu and lazily ushered Naruto through the opening, he knew that they would not be coming back. At least not for a very long time.

As the wall closed again behind them, Naruto fought the urge to look back. It was only stone and wood anyway.

_________----------__________----------____

And yes, I know I took some liberties on the Uchiha Massacre. Yes, I know that's not how it happened. Just so you know, I made all these changes on purpose.

;D

Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. _

_This story is beta-ed because I have a friend who reads my work. Free of charge. Imagine that! _

_XD _

_And thank you all! Over one hundred reviews! You're all great! . _

_**The Other Naruto**_

_**Ch. 12**_

_________----------__________----------____

_Itachi led them through the shadows to the place in the wall that he and Itachi had used to escape through many months ago. It seemed ages away, another lifetime even; before Yaso, before training had really kicked in. Before Naruto knew they were leaving. _

_And this time when Itachi performed the jutsu and lazily ushered Naruto through the opening, he knew that they would not be coming back. At least not for a very long time._

_As the wall closed again behind them, Naruto fought the urge to look back. It was only stone and wood anyway. _

_________----------__________----------____

Naruto dragged his feet as he trudged along beside Itachi.

They had been traveling for days without any clear destination. And Itachi was still in automan mode. He hadn't even looked at Naruto, or anything else for that matter, unless it was to blankly stare at pieces of space and matter that meant absolutely nothing to him.

Naruto squirmed under these stares, but otherwise kept his thoughts to himself. He didn't know why Itachi had left him- mentally. But there were still many questions unanswered. Not the least of them concerning where they were going. Did Itachi even know, or was his plan to just wander around and stop at the first place they saw? Naruto was torn between getting them somewhere to stay for awhile, allow Itachi to rest and get a hold of himself, and keep wandering, hoping new scenes would sink into Itachi's subconscious and eventually bring him back out of the internal hole he had dug himself into.

"I-Itachi?" Naruto tugged at his shirt, not sure if this was the best idea he'd ever had.

Itachi didn't stop or slow down, nor did he turn to face Naruto, but grunted weakly in acknowledgment.

"Uh-um. Do you know where we're going?" Naruto ended with a whisper, losing his voice with each word.

"Yes."

Naruto quickly shuffled behind Itachi once again, careful not to disturb his thoughts. He concentrated on the sound of his sandals rustling through dead grass and pine needles. He felt like all his senses had been heightened in the absence of all human voices for days, now- with the exception of his one question just now. He felt out of place. He couldn't go back to the village, Itachi didn't seem to want him here, and yet there was nowhere for him to go that he knew of. Was Itachi just taking him under orders or was he dropping him off somewhere before he went off to do his own mission or did he plan to just leave Naruto while he slept one day and never come back?

He shivered and tried to walk even closer to the tall raven. If it meant not sleeping for days, then he would do it; just as long as he wasn't separated from Itachi, for that would be the worst thing ever. He didn't know how to live without Itachi anymore. Itachi protected him from the villagers, cooked him his first real meal, taught him how to use chakra, defend himself, and spar. He let him have the closest thing to a childhood that a boy containing a fox demon couldn't even dream of.

So why was Itachi leaving him all of a sudden? Why was he so distant? Ever since that day when they first escaped the village out that door in the wall, Itachi had closed off a part of himself. But this –not talking at all, mind in a completely different zone –was odd even for Itachi. As though, the part he had closed off was now completely dead and there was no way to retrieve it again.

Naruto sincerely hoped that that was not the case. If it was the last thing he did, he would make Itachi smile again and open that part of him heart. If he had to, he would grow it anew.

Naruto looked up at the back of Itachi's head. Following the curve of his pale white neck, that seemed to be bunching every muscle possible, down to his back –tense and stiff as he walked a warrior resigned to his fate.

"If I told you I did something horrible," Itachi's murmur broke the hazy trance Naruto had put himself under and snapped his attention back to Itachi's head. "What would…" he stopped, at a loss for words.

Naruto almost stopped in his tracks, wondering what Itachi was talking about, but quickly caught himself and jumped to keep pace.

"Um. I guess I would ask, uh, why'd you do it?" he strained his voice to make it break above a whisper, but was failing horribly and simply praying that Itachi's perfect hearing was not failing him now.

Naruto was worried that it indeed had when Itachi appeared that he hadn't even heard and kept looking at their course ahead. His eyes still glazed and in another world, though he did not miss a step.

Finally, after another half hour of steady footfalls had past, he answered,

"To protect someone special to me."

Barely a murmur higher than Naruto's, but enough for Naruto raise his head once more in questioning.

"So they wouldn't be used and corrupted."

"Who?" Naruto leaned closer, practically walking on the tip of his toes to hear.

"It doesn't matter anymore. They're safe now." Black bangs fell over his face, hiding his expression from Naruto.

Naruto was mentally scratching his head while trying to keep up, heaving his pack more comfortably on his aching back. They hadn't stopped for hours and he was sore all over. Now Itachi was making his mind itch annoyingly with his mysterious comments. Naruto just needed a hot bath and a warm bed. That always worked.

Turning his head around to take in all the trees and the little slits of dying sunlight falling through the leaves, he realized that he wasn't getting any comforts of home any time soon.

Why were they going through the forest anyway? There had to be perfectly good roads already paved for this path of travel.

Almost as though Itachi could sense Naruto's thoughts, "We'll stop in the next town. We'll be far enough away by now."

"From where?" wrinkles appeared around his eyes, reducing them to mere slits as he thought over Itachi's words. "How do you even know where we are?"

Itachi huffed through his nose, not unkindly, and gave their surroundings a cursory glance.

"Do you wish to keep going for a few more hours or rest for the night and continue tomorrow?" he said, business tone in place.

Naruto tilted his head back to get a better look at the sky, red bleeding into the purpling blue. It couldn't be but an hour or two before sunset. But as long as Itachi was here –no matter how odd he was acting –they would be okay. Plus, Naruto didn't want to risk sleeping in the forest again with the thought that Itachi could possibly leave him in the night.

"Keep going," he answered quickly before Itachi decided to take the choice away from him.

"Very well." He hoisted his pack further up his back and continued ahead.

As the skies grew darker, the trees seemed to close in on them. Like there was no way out; moving in circles until they grew tired enough and the ground sucked them in.

Naruto took another big step to walk closer to Itachi.

Itachi sighed after a moment, "We're almost there."

Though Naruto could not see it until a few minutes later, the trees were thinning out and the shine of the moon could be seen falling through the trees in growing pools up ahead.

When his feet finally hit hard, long traveled dirt roads, Naruto heaved a sigh of relief. Though he couldn't yet see, he knew a village was fast approaching. Any hotel had to beat forest grounds any night.

A warm room, maybe even a shower. He had been wearing the same dirt on his skin for days.

This time when he entered this village it wasn't with a shit-eating grin, knowing he was on a special mission with Itachi. Rather, it was a tired sigh and wary glance at his traveling companion.

They made a bee-line to the closest hotel and paid for a small room with two beds.

As soon as they opened the door, Naruto rushed inside to check out the foyer, bathroom, and bedroom.

Itachi stood at the threshold, barely listening as Naruto claimed his bed by jumping in the middle, and throwing his stuff down on the floor. The sounds of zippers pulling and the rustle of clothing being extracted was followed by the hurry of footsteps back to the bathroom.

Naruto stopped before Itachi and bathroom door, to see that the raven hadn't moved an inch.

"Uh, is it okay if I take a shower first?"

Closing the door behind him, Itachi made his way into the bedroom, giving Naruto a small nod directed at the boy's shoulder.

Letting it pass for now, Naruto went ahead inside and turned on the water. He heaved a sigh of relief as the little streams slowly washed down his body, taking away the dirt and tenseness down the drain with rest of the chlorinated water.

Reaching up, he tried to palm the water just as it came out of the showerhead. The drops hit his hand with a soothing pressure that made his whole body tense and relax again as though the heat of the water were piercing into his body and washing him from the inside out.

He really needed this. Itachi's cold silence and tension had him on edge ever since they left the village. Whether it was fear that Itachi would leave him any second or that something was going to jump on them at any second and demand they return to Konoha, Naruto had been looking over his shoulder for days.

Straining his ears he tried to determine that Itachi was still in the hotel room, but of course the Uchiha never made a detectable noise even when Naruto was right next to him. Deciding that he better find out before his worries got the best of him and the tension returned- making the soothing shower all for naught- he picked up the soap and washed himself as quickly as possible.

By the time he turned off the water and towel dried his whole body, his skin was red and slightly wrinkled.

Peeking his head out the door, he found Itachi sitting on the other bed. Pack next to him, resting on the pillow. His eyes looked straight ahead at the bare purple wall in front of him.

"I-Itachi?" Naruto squeaked out, not sure if he should be disturbing the elder boy yet again.

"Hn?" Like a ventriloquist it seemed as though he was speaking for someone else without moving his lips.

"Are-are you hungry?" he rubbed his bare stomach, trying to soothe the growl that was threatening to shake his whole frame. He couldn't even remember the last time they had sat down and eaten something. An occasional apple or energy bar on the move accompanied with a few sips of water that kept them from dehydration.

"No." Itachi's lips barely moved, but it was his same detached voice. "There's money and food in the pack."

Naruto went over to Itachi's pack. Checking the in-lined pockets he grabbed a few coins and turned to Itachi. "Do you promise to be here when I get back?" he whispered.

After a second, once the words had sunk in, Itachi finally blinked. His eyes widened, almost pleadingly, as though begging for the tears to come when everything around him had turned dry. His hands clenched into fists and his eye brow twitched sporadically.

Naruto caught his breath, fearing Itachi's sanity. But just as he was about to call out to Itachi again, the elder boy's body turned to stone once again.

"I promise." The life was gone, turning his eyes a hazy grey, but he was still Itachi. "It's the promise of a lifetime."

Naruto could swear he heard a sigh escape the raven's lips, but decided to leave Itachi in peace for once and give him some time alone.

Hurrying out of the room, he made it down stairs and out into town.

Naruto wasn't even paying attention to the people and activities going on around him. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he kept his eyes grazing the ground.

That was the first time Itachi had shown any type of emotion in days. It must be almost a week by now. Time had lost all meaning for him after a day with this new Itachi. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to fix his friend. He was just one little kid trying to help the most powerful ninja and caring person he had ever met. His first friend.

What was he supposed to do?

"What do you want, kid?"

Naruto looked up, surprised. "Huh?"

Looking around he found that he was sitting at a ramen bar.

"What do you want to eat?" the lady asked with waning patience, trying to keep the sweet smile on her face while her eyes darted around the little restaurant to the other customers.

"Um. One miso, please."

"Right."

Naruto was once again left with his train of thoughts that were either going in a circle or were heading towards a dead end –neither of which he could tell at the moment. Only one name was repeating itself like a mantra in his head. One name that could solve all his problems. Or so it seemed.

Before he knew it his ramen bowl was empty in front of him and he was reaching into this pocket for the change.

When had he eaten it all?

"Thanks. Come again." The same waitress called in the generic cheerful tone as he slipped back into the streets.

How long had he been out? Did Itachi even notice? Was he worried? Had he kept his promise?

Breaking into a run, he made his way quickly back, looking out for any signs of blue-black hair passing his vision.

He crashed through the door, breathing slightly heavier than normal and rushed into the bedroom to find Itachi exactly where he had left him.

Exactly.

Still staring at the same deep purple wall, face pinched into an emotionless scowl. His eyes glazed over and drooping with an unimaginable sadness. He hadn't moved an inch.

Naruto stopped before Itachi and hesitantly raised a hand, reaching up as if to touch Itachi's face and see if it was really made of glass or if it could be softened and molded again with the right pressure.

"What are you doing?" Itachi's eyes finally focused, looking down at Naruto.

Naruto quickly retracted his hand. "Nothing."

Itachi looked impassively at Naruto, casting an aura of depression around the whole room with a simple turn of his head.

He watched as Naruto backed up and sat on his own bed, pupils bound to Itachi's dark irises.

"Go to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow." He attempted a small smile, but failed to do more than twitch the corners of his mouth like an involuntary spasm.

Naruto nodded and quickly shed his shirt and pants before crawling under the covers.

Shivering, as though sensing Itachi's dead stare, he turned his whole body to face the other side of the room and stare at the same plain wall as he drifted off.

Long after Naruto's breathing had evened out, Itachi still watched the small blond. As though he was entranced by the child, willing him to take him out of his misery, he kept his gaze fixed for hours.

All night, until the sun had risen almost halfway into the sky once again, he dared not risk a wink of sleep.

When Naruto awoke a few hours later, Itachi was in the exact same position as when he turned to sleep. Even his eyes fixed on Naruto's face had not switched focus.

"Itachi?" he asked tentatively, slowly slipping his feet out from under the covers and to the dusty wooden floor. Feeling around for the clothes at the end of the bed, "Are you okay?"

Itachi looked around, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the new scenery. "No," he responded, now looking at a point above Naruto's head.

Naruto froze, dumb-struck. Opening his mouth, he let his jaw hang for a moment. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," Itachi allowed himself to rub his eyes, but then abruptly stood up, ready to leave any moment. "We'll go now."

"Uh. Oh. Okay," Naruto shut his mouth and grappled with the sheets, finally falling out of bed.

Itachi didn't even bat an eyelash as Naruto scrambled back up and threw his clothes on as quickly as he could.

"Good," Itachi checked Naruto once over to asses that he was ready, and turned towards the door.

"Ano. Itachi?" Itachi paused as his hand rested on the door knob, tight in his grip. "Did you sleep at all last night?"

"No." He led the way out, not allowing for anymore words to be spoken.

_________----------__________----------____

Sorry for the late update. I got behind on homework. *-_- (editor's comment: because she is a silly monkey who has, apparently, adopted a few of my more infamous habits…) Indeed, I have. I'll blame you!

So, who do you think you can relate to more, Itachi or Naruto?


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. _

_My beta doesn't either, but she's still cool. :D _

_And I wanted to thank hansha, who helped me with some of my Japanese. Big thank you! :D _

_Oh, and a happy birthday to thegoldenlock! A little late, but I hope she doesn't mind too much. XD _

_**The Other Naruto**_

_**Ch. 13**_

_________----------__________----------____

"_Itachi?" he asked tentatively, slowly slipping his feet out from under the covers and to the dusty wooden floor. Feeling around for the clothes at the end of the bed, "Are you okay?" _

_Itachi looked around, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the new scenery. "No," he responded, now looking at a point above Naruto's head. _

_Naruto froze, dumb-struck. Opening his mouth, he let his jaw hang for a moment. "Do you want to talk about it?" _

"_No." Itachi allowed himself to rub his eyes, but then abruptly stood up, ready to leave any moment. "We'll go now." _

_________----------__________----------____

Three months.

For three months Naruto had been on the road with Itachi. Well, if you considered switching off from vacant paths to dense forests being "on the road".

They only entered a handful of villages for supplies when they were dangerously low and even then, they only stayed for a day or so. The longest was four days when Itachi was sure there were shinobi in the forest.

It was at that point when Naruto realized that something was off. More than that, he realized that they were on the run. But from what Itachi still wouldn't tell him. In fact, the conversation had not reached past five words each time.

Naruto rubbed his eyes. He could barely see in front of him. They had been walking without stopping for almost three days now. Itachi didn't seem to even notice that he had been a slave driver this past week. If it weren't for the existence of fruits that can be eaten while walking, Naruto didn't know what he would have done. Not that Kyuubi would have let him die despite his lack of calorie intake. All the same, he preferred to avoid the growl in his stomach for more than four times a day.

Taking another bite of the celery and tearing the strands with his teeth, Naruto stumbled on behind Itachi.

"Itachi?" he sighed, closing his eyes as he felt the nauseous empty feeling roll air around in his stomach. It seemed that no amount of food was enough anymore. No matter what he ate his stomach continued to growl every few hours.

Itachi grunted in response after a few moments. His mind seemed to be just as spacey, though Naruto doubted his thoughts were centered around empty stomachs and filling foods. He hadn't even eaten anything these past few days, as far as Naruto knew.

"Where are we going?" It was the fourth time he had asked this since their first days out of Konoha. After that first time, Itachi had not answered. In fact, besides the occasional request for food and drink, Itachi had completely ignored practically all questions he had asked.

"We need to speak to someone in Rain."

Naruto blinked, partly because Itachi finally gave him a solid answer and partly because of the answer itself. He may not know too much about his geography, but he was pretty sure it did not take three months to get to a bordering country. And it wasn't like they were taking their precious time. On the contrary, Itachi had them moving like a whole army was on their tail. And yet, with the exception of the rumoured shinobi a month ago, he had seen neither hide nor hair of such a force.

"We've been leading any possible followers off out trail these past months. I am sure that I have been declared a missing nin by now and all retrieval missions have been terminated." Itachi sniffed the air, closing his eyes. "Still, we need to keep a close eye out. We're going into dangerous territory."

Naruto's jaw hung loose. It was like he was speaking to a whole new person. One who actually spoke.

After choking on air for a few more minutes, Naruto finally managed to voice a working sound.

"Rain?"

"Yes." Itachi nodded curtly, "Though I will reiterate this many times." He paused. "Once we reach Rain you are to stay completely quiet. Not. A. Word." He finally turned to Naruto, stopping in his tracks to look into his eyes.

Naruto caught his breath. Itachi's stare was devastatingly sad and beautiful and pleading all at once. All he could do was nod in earnest and hope that the raven wouldn't look away too soon before Naruto could figure out what was wrong. And yet at the same time, he wasn't sure how much longer he could stand the stare.

"Good." He turned back around and resumed their trek.

Naruto let out a sigh as his soul was released from the harsh scrutiny.

"We need to work on our entry."

"Huh?" Naruto took a bigger step to stride next to Itachi.

"We're joining an organization of missing nin." Itachi lowered his voice, though Naruto was positive there was no one around. "They're called the Akatsuki. And they're not a group to mess with." He seemed to be contemplating his next words, but Naruto already had a million questions of his own.

"But. How are _we _supposed to join them? You'd have to have done something awful to get in and stuff. Right?" Naruto gulped, unsure if he wanted all, if any, of his questions answered.

Itachi stiffened, and stopped walking all together. "It doesn't matter." He spoke in the calmest voice Naruto had ever heard him use. "It won't be a problem. That's all you need to know." Itachi nodded, but it seemed to be more to himself than to Naruto. "You will be my student. You are _not _to become a member. And you will _always _be by my side." He turned to Naruto again; gaze even fiercer than before, piercing into Naruto's naked eyes. "Do you understand?"

"Ye-yea." Naruto nodded again. "Of course."

Itachi took a deep breath. And then another. And then another. After five minutes had passed – a minute for each breath –he sat down on the forest floor and patted the space beside him. "No one's around."

Naruto looked down, and then gave the area a cursory glance. Who would be here?

A ruffle of feathers came from up above, as though in answer.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked as he cautiously sat down next to Itachi.

"No chakra signatures are strong enough." Itachi placed his hands on his knees, and pressed down as though stretching his thigh muscles. "We will reach the borders of Rain in two days time. Our destination is the centre building where we'll meet the Amekage. I will do all the talking."

Naruto nodded once again, but it wasn't like Itachi was even looking anymore.

"You'll need a name. Uzumaki Naruto is a name belonging to Konoha now."

A look of dawning comprehension descended on his face. "Oh. That's what he meant."

Itachi turned back to him, attention back on Naruto. "What?"

"Um. Yaso told me. A few months ago. A name. In the demon language. That I should use. Well, it's translation, or something. He told me I'd probably need it."

"I suppose he did know more than he let on." A ghost of a smirk quickly brushed his lips before he schooled his expression once more and gave Naruto an inquiring stare.

Naruto looked up at Itachi, feeling his tongue go dry at the intense gaze once again.

"Um. It's," he murmured something unintelligible.

Itachi leaned closer, "Yes?"

"Akutou." Naruto whispered a bit louder than before.

"Ah." Itachi straightened again, smoothing the wrinkles in his shirt; a thoughtful look on his face. "That'll work." He snorted lightly through his nose, whether in amusement, satisfaction, or both; Naruto wasn't sure.

Itachi sighed, and calmed the air into a moment of silence.

"I think that's enough for right now."

Naruto nodded, but felt like Itachi was basically telling him, 'that's all you need to know.' And there was nothing he could do about it right now. Itachi was pulling all the strings and Naruto had no leverage whatsoever.

"And." Itachi paused.

Naruto looked over, wondering what could possibly be difficult for Itachi to say.

"I'm sorry."

"Uh-" Naruto opened his mouth in shock; eyes wide and staring up at Itachi.

"I'm sorry that you had to be dragged into all this." Itachi sighed, a moment of weakness as he closed his eyes and hung his head. "But I promise to make it all up to you. Somehow." He pressed down on his knees; his lips thinning into slits.

Naruto bit his lip, wondering what to say in response.

_It's okay? _

Because really, it wasn't.

_He didn't mind? _

He didn't even know what they were getting into yet. It's not like Itachi would even believe him anyway.

"We need to keep moving." Itachi abruptly stood up, brushed off his pants, and moved ahead.

Naruto cried in surprise and jumped up, losing his balance. His feet stumbled forward on the dead leaves, his backpack sliding down his shoulder and throwing the weight to the front.

"Hey," he yelled as he felt his body falling forward. "Um-" he was abruptly cut off as he felt strong arms catch him around the waist and set him up right again.

"Be more careful. I can't be picking you up all the time."

Naruto blushed, glaring at the ground –as though accusing it for tripping him up. "Sorry," he mumbled, feeling Itachi's arms leave his side. Sensing his chakra signature moving ahead, Naruto gulped in a breath of air and vaulted himself forward. He had already made a promise to himself that he wouldn't let Itachi leave him behind. Ever.

_________----------__________----------____

"I don't wait for appointments," Itachi swept past the front desk and up the stairs, with a confused Naruto running obediently behind.

Upon reaching the ninth floor, they walked to the very end of the long hallways. A gauntlet of dark, bare walls that seemed to be closing in the closer they got to the door.

Knocking once, Itachi entered.

Dark blue with a bland pattern running vertically along the top of the wallpaper decorated the room on three sides. In front of the floor-length window was a gleaming wooden desk and chair.

"Uchiha Itachi," A deep, slow voice spoke from the other side of the chair.

A tall, leather chair was facing the window. Not that there was all that much to see. Rain streaked the glass, distorting any image of the outside world. Though it was only midday, the street lights were on, casting smudged glows against the dreary sky.

"Missing nin of Konohagakure."

Naruto squirmed, wanting to see the face of the creepy-voiced man. Itachi placed a calming hand on his shoulder and pressed down.

Naruto took a deep breath and calmed his fidgeting.

"What a _pleasure_" he said with a mix of a growl and perverse purr, "to have you here. I must say, what took you so long?"

"I believe that is none of your concern," Itachi spoke back in an equally calm, yet sharper tone. "You know why I'm here."

"Indeed," the man said with a hint of humour. "I do." He paused. The sound of soft thumping, like that of fingers drumming against each other, was all that was heard in the silence.

After a minute had passed, Itachi cleared his throat.

"I suppose we could add another member," he mused. "But I don't know about a third."

Naruto stiffened.

"This is my student. Akutou. He's my charge," Itachi said with finality.

Dead silence followed. The steady timbre against the wood made Naruto's eyes begin to droop.

"Akutou, is it?" the man behind the chair spoke softly.

"He's a demon boy. I suggest you do as I say."

Naruto resisted the urge to frown; instead, glaring at the chair with all his confusion and hatred he could muster from the situation at hand.

"So in other words. You mean, don't touch."

"Exactly." Itachi raised his arm slightly as though to protect Naruto. Or to take a defensive position in front of his possession.

The chair creaked slightly, and the tattoo of water falling outside seemed to surround them all; trapping them all in this point of time that seemed to hang on a raindrop.

"I don't approve of your manners," the man finally spoke again, amusement back in his tone, though it sounded a bit forced now. "But I suppose we can make an exception." The drumming of fingers was heard again, accompanied by the squeak of leather as the man leaned further back into the chair. "The woman next door will accompany you to where you need to go. Good day to you," he clapped his hands and the sigh of rawhide alerted them that he had leaned forward again.

The meeting was over.

Itachi swiftly turned around, grabbing Naruto's shoulder, and steered them to the next office over. It was the only other door in the whole hallway.

This time Itachi knocked lightly a few times.

The door swung open and Itachi pushed Naruto forward into a bright room. Though the walls were decorated in the same wallpaper, they were not bare as in the other room. On the contrary, they were decorated with shadow boxes of preserved butterflies –which Naruto found to be more than a little bit creepy –and drawings, paintings, and rough sketches of the same winged-insect. It was hard to believe these offices were in the same building. It was set up much the same as the last man's room. However, this desk was covered with papers, pens, boxes, and other paraphernalia. And the chair was not an imposing leather-backed, but a lightly green fabric piece that looked comfortable to just sink into.

"Yes? How can I help you?" a demure, yet slightly cheery voice made Naruto's head turn to look at the woman behind the desk. Tucking a piece of silk-black hair behind her pale ear, she folded her hands on her desk and looked at them expectantly.

"We were told that you would take us to where we need to go. Is this correct?" Itachi asked; his tone a bit lighter than before, but none the less imposing and commanding.

"Ah, we were wondering when you would get here," she smiled knowingly at the two. Standing up, her deep black and blue kimono falling around her slight frame in folds, she motioned for them to follow her as she made her way around the desk.

She made to take Naruto's hand in greeting, but Itachi stepped in front of him, barring her way.

Straightening up, she bowed to Itachi. "I'm Konan, by the way."

Itachi bowed his head in return, "I am Uchiha Itachi. This is Akutou." He said tersely.

Konan tilted her head to look behind Itachi and smile at Naruto. "Pleased to meet you both. Now, follow me." She stepped towards the door, her heels clicking as soon as they made contact with the wood in the hall. Head held high, she lead the way out.

Itachi took Naruto's hand in his own –as though intent on not letting him out of his grasp or sight for a second –and followed behind.

Naruto smiled at Itachi's action, though he wondered what was so scary about the woman. She seemed nice enough to him. Hopefully she'd take them some place they could finally settle down.

_________----------__________----------____

Like I mentioned above, hansha helped me pick the name for "deamon".

Akutou - ******rascal********, ********scoundrel********, ********villainous******** face**


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. _

_But I do own Imperial Mint. XD _

_Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Kisses and hugs to all! :D _

_**The Other Naruto**_

_**Ch. 14**_

_________----------__________----------____

Yaso was sure this was not what Naruto had meant when he told him to make sure their names would be well known by the next time they met. He looked down at the paint can and brush in his hand. Bright red to make sure it stood out from all the way on the other side of the village. Besides, he was sure that wherever Itachi had taken Naruto it wasn't likely to be in any charity organization. Quite the opposite.

"Uzumaki! Stop this at once!"

Yaso started and blinked, a sly grin coming over his face. That was his name now. It had proved to be more difficult to get used to his friend's name than he had initially assumed. But he got it now. He had no doubt that Naruto had gotten used his own name by now too. It was almost five years now since they last saw one another, yet every day he mourned the loss of his closest friend in this cruel village.

"Someone stop him!"

"Cursed child!"

"Damn that deamon."

Yaso's grin widened. If they only knew how right they were.

With the last stroke of the brush under the Fourth's nose, he jumped to the top of the mountain and decided to make a run for it. They were sure to start the chase soon enough and he had to get caught eventually. But not right now.

Running down the mountain and into the village, he spotted a group of chuunin standing around. Once they spotted him the bait was taken.

"There he is! After him!"

Yaso mentally shook his head. What kind of ninja were they? Maybe he had just assumed –further supported by Itachi –that ninja were supposed to be silent and stealthy. Maybe that's why this group was still chuunin.

He chuckled as he began to put up a chase across town. It was a good morning jog to start off his day. Especially after staying in his apartment all the time –it wasn't like he could play at anyone's house or hangout around town alone –any chance to stretch his legs was welcome. Besides, it was about time he put some proverbial fire under the villagers again. He hadn't pulled a good prank the whole village could see for a week! The little ones in Iruka's class didn't count. The rest of the class just got mad at him for slowing them down and Iruka split a vein in his neck each time before punishing Yaso with detention or extra work. While Iruka did _know_ Yaso was much more talented than he let on, at the same time, Iruka had to keep up his own façade of the teacher lecturing the class clown. And while Yaso did feel bad for constantly interrupting his favourite teacher's class, he also had a reputation to keep up. The whole school knew his name, and even though it was only because Iruka had yelled it at the top of his lungs too many times to count, it pleased Yaso to know he was making good on his promise to Naruto.

So, for his latest prank, he had wanted to do it with a bang. What better way than to disfigure the very figureheads he had promised to someday join?

"Gotcha." He turned around, unsurprised to see a chuunin with an angry glare of triumph grabbing his arm.

Well it was about time.

________----------__________----------____

Yaso paced in front of the Hokage's door, awaiting his final punishment. As he passed the window he looked out on his beautiful art work.

It was funny really. They thought he didn't know whose heads he was defacing and disrespecting? Or how important those people were to the village?

They were wrong.

Not only did he know exactly who the great Konoha Kages were, he knew exactly who that fourth one was. Right next to the spiky-haired dude- who is supposedly the Third, but he didn't see much of a resemblance anymore. Yeah, the one next to Sarutobi, that was the Yondaime. The one he wanted to deface, defile, and degrade the most. It was "his" father, after all.

Well, Naruto's father. And he was Naruto now.

But that wasn't the reason. The fourth also had taken something away from him. Despite how much he had grown to see Naruto as his greatest friend and brother, his father was the one who banished him to a life of solitude. Not only him, Naruto as well. The man had sacrificed his own son to save his precious village; unknowingly sealing two boys' fates that night.

He couldn't even see what was so special about this mass of people here, anyway. He gazed out the window, watching the tiny figures go about their business below. Doing menial work that would only get them to another day. But the villagers couldn't know what he really thought of them. That would give them even more reason to hate him. But most importantly, fear him.

Individual faces and personalities were what warmed his heart, but with the exception of Iruka and the Third, he had yet to see any people worth saving. Not the person who threw stones at him for just walking on a certain side of the road, nor the person who hit him with the mops and gardening tools for coming too close to her child. Definitely not the person who claimed to only have rotten fruits and vegetables whenever he went shopping, nor the many other faces he got to know that made him miss living on his own in Gull Village. And it only seemed to get worse once he entered the Academy. Knowing it had to be kept a secret from the younger generations, the villagers took extra care to make their jibes and physical hits even more sly and nonchalant. And there was nothing he could do to fight back, not if he wished to keep up this charade. Let everyone continue to think he's some stupid kid; the village idiot. But Naruto had said it would work out in the end, and he had to believe that. What other motivation did he have? Besides, showing the village that he could fight back was not how he planned to make a name for himself. And he knew Naruto, despite his current circumstances, would strive to do the same.

So that's why he told everyone that he wanted to be the next Hokage. Yaso jerked his head back upwards to admire his artwork again. Would his face really be up there someday?

Hokage. That's what he had told Naruto. But was it really going to happen? Because seriously, what fool wanted that job? Sure, he bet that sacrificing your only son to be a deamon container was not in the job description when dear Minato signed himself up for Hokage. Or at least, one can only hope it wasn't. Otherwise, that would just give him even more reason to hate him.

Even so, it's no sinecure.

Why had he agreed to come back to this village in the first place? He wasn't even sure. It was more like a force was pulling him to follow Itachi and Naruto. He hadn't exactly questioned it since. Now that he thought about it, maybe it was a better idea to stay in the Village of Gulls. At least there they left him alone, because there he could hide. He never had to see anyone he didn't want. Never received any glares, hateful words of pure unadulterated detestation, or ignorant prejudices. But he also hadn't made any friends. It was a Catch 22 –making friends that leave less than a year later. Because in all honesty, Uzumaki Naruto –the real, original Uzumaki Naruto –was the reason Yaso was here making the most of his new home.

Yaso found he didn't even have to act too hard to fool people into thinking that he was Naruto. It was ironic, he mused; looking down the hall towards the Hokage's door as a few people passed him by, blatantly ignoring the boy leaning against the window. These beloved people of Konoha never even noticed that he wasn't the same boy of five years ago. That the "deamon" they persecuted had left them and been replaced by the real thing. Yaso chuckled to himself. If only they knew who they were really dealing with. Would they shun him even more? Drive him out of the village? Or just be scared of him and stay as far away as possible?

Yaso kicked at the chipped paint on the wall with certain violence, tired of waiting around to hear his fate. It wasn't for anyone to decide except himself. If it wasn't for his promise to Naruto and the mutual want to change their fates, he would have never even thought twice about the Hokage position. At times, all this talk of dreams and promises seemed so pointless. Who was here to make sure he kept them? Who really wanted him to become Hokage, anyway?

The village probably assumed he was interested because he thought it was a job he could just sit back and order people around. Even Yaso wasn't stupid enough to not notice all the work the old man does. He should have retired long ago. Then again, he guessed he had. Before the fourth had died and made him take up the position again, that is.

All in all, he didn't really mind the old man. He actually liked him. He could see why Naruto was so fond of him.

"Come in." Yaso titled his head towards the gruff, yet soft voice coming through the wood. The old man always made a point to avoid calling him Naruto if he could help it. And he was grateful to him for it. It seemed like every time someone called him Naruto, he had to fight the urge to look around and search for his friend.

Almost five years, and yet sometimes he still felt like it was only a few days ago.

Pushing the door open like he was in his own home, Yaso walked in. The Hokage was alone –if you didn't count the two ANBU always by his side. But they were made to protect not only their clients, but their secrets as well. Anything they heard would be taken with them to the grave. – Sarutobi was staring down at a piece of paperwork like he didn't know how it had gotten in front of him.

"Ah, yes." He looked up at Yaso, a small mischievous smile lighting his face. He knew exactly what Yaso was up to. And as far as Yaso could tell, he didn't entirely disapprove. "Come here," Sarutobi gestured toward the chair in front of his desk, the weariness crinkling the skin around his eyes.

Yaso dropped down into the seat. A seat he had become quite familiar with these past years.

"The mountain?" the old man heaved a tired sigh as he quirked an amused eyebrow at the same time.

Yaso smirked in return, leaning back in the chair to wait for the final verdict.

The Hokage sighed again and leaned back as well, but this time a light smile graced his face. "We'll get to that matter next."

That caught Yaso's attention.

"Before your little misdemeanor, I was going to call you in here to talk about graduating from the Academy."

"Oh." Yaso blinked; eyes broadening and sucking a long draught of air in, knowing he wouldn't get another until the Hokage told him his verdict.

In all truth, Yaso had been ready to graduate the Academy by the time Itachi and Naruto had left –before he had even entered it. Not only did he posses the pure instinct from being the son of the most powerful deamon and studied under the legendary Itachi, but he had also been following his own regime of self-training in the Village of Seagulls long before he had come here. You never knew when the villagers would decide to randomly attack while drunk or completing half-assed dares. He had always needed to defend himself from one thing or another. However, for the sake of both his and Naruto's identities, he continued to act the part of the class clown; never knowing when he would be allowed to graduate –if ever.

He had just made into Uchiha Sasuke's group this past semester. Well, it wasn't like the teachers had any choice when Yaso was now into his twelfth year and the rest of the kids were eight. Though, it was more the fact that the parents didn't want their young children with a deamon boy than they actually felt sorry for Yaso enough to move him up to his proper age-level. Apparently, the kids his age-level were able to be around him long enough now without their parents needing to protect them. Pitiful, Yaso mentally sneered every time he thought about it. Some ninja they would turn out to be if they couldn't even handle being around the village pariah without running home and complaining to their parents.

But the big question that really attacked his mind was, would he be allowed to pass with them.

"You'll graduate with the rest of you class this year," Sarutobi continued, a smile on his face as he saw Yaso let out a huge relieved, and poorly-hidden excitant, sigh. Taking another deep breath, Yaso had glued his eyes to the Hokage, awaiting the qualifications for his graduation. "It goes without saying that you'll have to act as though you're still the bottom of the class. Just the bare minimum will do." Deep frown lines brought his eyebrows together, his bottom lip coming up in a frown of disapproval –not at Yaso, but at all the rules and people that made such a little task as graduating so difficult. "Though we haven't tested you yet, I'm guessing you'd be just below ANBU." His eyes flicked behind him to the two ANBU standing in the shadows, who were looking ahead as though asleep and completely oblivious to their conversation. But all present in the room knew otherwise.

Yaso smirked. It was probably true that he could be standing behind the Hokage or going on assassination missions, if he wanted. But he didn't. The mask just fit ANBU too well. Even though he knew it was foolish, Yaso couldn't erase the idea that if the ANBU took off their masks there wouldn't be a face. He could only hope that that would never happen to him. Scratching at a scab on his hand, his mouth turned down slightly in a frown.

"Graduation exams are this week, I believe?" Sarutobi asked lightly, indicating that the heavy news had passed.

Yaso nodded; glad that the news had been good. Relaxing back in his chair, he felt his lips loosen upwards into a satisfied grin. "Thursday."

"The meeting for picking teams is that Friday afternoon where go through the graduating list," The Hokage rested his elbows on the desk, laced his fingers together, and propped his head over the bridge of his intertwined hands. "But I've already have a good idea of who will graduate, work best with whom, and which jounin should lead which teams."

"So who's my team leader?" Yaso asked, trying to keep too much interest from coming through his voice.

"You'll be under Kakashi. A former ANBU and a man I trust very much." The Third said solemnly, bowing his head as though respecting the dead.

Yaso mentally cocked an eyebrow, wondering what about Kakashi could cause such a reaction, but put that little tidbit away for later.

"Got it. I'll be at the Academy bright an early, ready to finally graduate!" he flashed twin thumbs-up, a smug smirk on his face. He started to get up, waving his hand in a mock salute. "Thanks, old man."

"Wait. Just one moment." The stern glare was back in the Third's eyes. "Sit down. We still haven't discussed your punishment."

"Crap," Yaso muttered, sliding back down into the chair. He had hoped they were going to overlook that in light of him finally becoming a proper Leaf ninja.

"You're going to clean that up," he gestured out the window to the Hokage Mountain, leaving no room for confusion. "Iruka is coming to make sure you get it done once his last class gets out. So you better be there by four today. Understood?" he look pointedly at the blond, waiting for an answer or confirmation of some type.

Yaso groaned partly in protest, partly to acknowledge agreement.

"You're dismissed, now." Sarutobi waved his hand, as soon as Yaso turned to the door, a small smile lifted his face in amusement.

"No fair, old man. No fair." Yaso moaned as he exited, head hung down like a dog with his tail between his legs; all excitement of joining a team gone with the prospect of cleaning the whole mountain of his wonderful artwork.

By the time he had dragged his feet to the Hokage Mountain, there was a bucket of water, soap, and a sponge waiting for him. Pouring the soap in the bucket, he threw the sponge in too. It wasn't like he hadn't expected this.

Doing things like this –cleaning after his mess – made him realize that, although infamous, he was a part of this village. He wasn't running away and letting someone else pick up after him. He had responsibilities as Uzumaki Naruto. And he was here to stay and commit to them, even if he couldn't see the point in this accursed village; he was still a member of it.

_________----------__________----------____

"I heard the good news, Naruto." Iruka smiled as he walked up to the base of the mountain. Looking up, he strained his neck to see Yaso languidly scrubbing the stone way at the top. "Congratulations." He called.

Yaso looked down, having sensed Iruka's presence coming nearer, but smiling in surprise as though just being ripped from his thoughts. His thoughts actually had been on Iruka for a few minutes now. He was remembering the first time he had gotten caught for a prank after Naruto and Itachi had left the village for good.

_________----------__________----------____

_Yaso was sitting in the Hokage's office, looking down at his feet swinging under the chair. He had been brought in that afternoon for gallivanting around the village writing, 'Naruto was here' on every wall space possible. It took three hours before he was finally caught in the jounin office of the Hokage Tower. He had practically given himself up; but of course, no one else realised that. _

_Now he was waiting for Iruka to come and pick him up after his class was over. Sarutobi didn't trust Yaso to walk out by himself; he couldn't even think of a proper punishment for the boy. What should he do, ground him? That would be pointless, so he instead opted to call Iruka and have him watch the boy for awhile. Not much of a punishment either, but it would keep him out of trouble. _

"_Thanks for coming, Iruka." Yaso could easily hear the Hokage's hushed tones from the other room that Iruka's presence had just entered. On one hand, Yaso was anticipating seeing a friendly face after weeks of sulking in the apartment, but on the other, he knew he was in trouble. There would be scolding, questioning, worrying, and some pitying. _

"_Of course," Iruka answered in equally hushed tones. "It's no problem at all."_

_By now, every ninja had heard of the Uchiha Massacre and Itachi's departure. Yet only Iruka was worrying for the affect it must have had on "Naruto." Having your mentour turn out to be a crazed killer out for power had to do something to the boy's mind._

"_I'll go talk to him." Iruka said, his voice getting closer. _

_Yaso looked up as the door opened and Iruka stepped inside in front of the Hokage who watched with wary eyes as Iruka closed the door on him. He swiftly went to sit down next to Yaso and peer into the boy's face. _

"_What's gotten into you lately, Naruto?" Iruka sighed heavily as he gazed worriedly at the boy he had taken care of for years. "First I don't hear from you for months, and then I find you getting in trouble." His fingers began to worry the scar on his nose, unsure what to do._

_Yaso refrained from answering. He liked Iruka just as much as the Hokage, if not more, and he did feel bad putting him through this pain. He had taken Naruto from him, and Iruka didn't even know it._ _Yaso knew it wasn't fair, but he wasn't allowed to say a word. And he needed to make a name for himself somehow. He didn't figure that Iruka would understand. _

"_Are you…"Iruka hesitated, alerting Yaso that he was about to ask about Itachi, but was rethinking it. "Okay?" he finished pleadingly, grasping at straws, hoping Yaso would answer with something. _

_When Yaso didn't answer, Iruka continued on, hoping to get some sort of reaction. "I know you guys were close. And of course you're not okay," He opened his mouth, slowly taking in his next breath of air. "There's not much I can do to make that all go away, but you know you can talk to me about anything. Right?" Iruka smiled down benignly. _

_Yaso managed a small smile in return, feeling like anything else would betray Iruka's trust in him. _

"_You know what? How's about we grab a bowl of ramen at Ichiraku's?" Iruka suggested, smiling brighter in turn. "And then you want to stay at my place for a week?" _

_Yaso nodded, even though he knew that the Hokage was really putting Iruka up to it, that Iruka's place was small and cramped, and that he would have to leave early in the morning to teach. _

"_Good," Iruka stood up, brushing imaginary dirt off his pants, "'Cause you're starting at the Academy tomorrow, so you can walk with me there." _

_Yaso's face lit up. "Really?" _

_Iruka laughed, partly in relief at hearing Yaso speak and partly at Yaso's undisguised excitement. "Really, really." (1)_

_________----------__________----------____

"Thanks!" Yaso grinned back down at his sensei.

He had started late in the Academy, laboured through almost five years of acting the class clown and school-wide idiot, but was finally graduating. Bare minimum to pass, but once he was out on missions he would finally be able to show even a little bit of what he could really do. He would surprise the whole lot of them –his teammates, other classmates, teachers, and one day, the whole village. He mentally smirked, shaking his head in amusement. Now he was even starting to think like Naruto.

"So," Iruka called up again, "After you're done here, you want to go get some ramen to celebrate?"

He didn't need to be told twice. Yaso smiled, making sure it was just a bit wider than normal so Iruka wouldn't notice anything out of place.

"Yosh! I'll be done in no time, Iruka!" he quickened his pace, rubbing with a new fury. Now that he thought about, he hadn't eaten anything since his small breakfast of cereal that morning.

Iruka smiled, a kind of satisfaction and pride shining in his eyes as he leaned against the mountain and waited for Yaso to finish.

Nearly ten minutes later, Yaso was climbing back down the nose of the First, dirty bucket and sponge in hand.

"Done!" he smiled, jumping down next to Iruka.

Iruka clapped Yaso's shoulder, taking the supplies out of his hand and leaving them by the nearest house.

"Let's go."

"Yay! Ramen!" Yaso chirped; he had long ago gotten used to being loud and slightly obnoxious over every little thing. He wasn't sure if he was still acting like Naruto or had picked up these little quirks all by himself. "I think I could eat twenty bowls or more!"

Iruka just let him go on talking as they made their way to the ramen stand; Yaso telling him about his week. From training in the early hours of the morning to feeding a stray dog on the side of the road near his apartment, Iruka got every last detail with perfection. By the time they had sat down at the ramen bar and broke their chopsticks before their bowls of miso, Iruka had nearly forgotten what he had wanted to say.

Nearly.

"So, Naruto, why weren't you in class today?" Iruka already knew the answer; he had seen Yaso scrubbing off his daytime activity just a half hour ago. And though he has started with congratulations at the good news, there was still the matter of skiving and the subsequent punishment to go over. "You can't expect to graduate if you don't come to class."

"I'll be fine, Iruka." Yaso gave an easy smile. "It's all good. I'm starting as a genin this week!"

"I heard. I helped put the teams together." Iruka was caught between disapproval and pride. "But I'm thinking of putting your graduation off for a day if you miss another day of school. Got that?"

He was trying to be hard to be a parent, teacher, older brother, and friend all rolled into one. It was hard and Yaso had to respect him for trying.

Yaso simply nodded in response. He didn't want to wait any longer to graduate; he was sick of waiting. Now was his time and he wasn't going to mess it up.

Iruka seemed satisfied with his determined look, ending his lecture with a final stern smile. "I know with your training that you're beyond genin skill level, but be patient. I know you'll do great no matter what." He pulled Yaso into a hug. "I can't believe how you've grown. From just a little kid asking me for ramen to a ninja." He leaned away to look Yaso in the face. "I'm so proud of you."

Yaso gulped, hiding his discomfort with a sheepish smile. Even though he had known Iruka for years now, and Iruka had known Yaso too, it pained him to hear that. It still felt like he was intruding on a private conversation. Iruka had started out knowing _Naruto_; he had taken _Naruto _to ramen long before Yaso had even known what the stuff was. And now Yaso was the one doing what Naruto had wanted –to attend the Academy and graduate with his age group. But Iruka couldn't know any of that; it was Yaso's dream and mission now anyway. So Yaso just bowed his head and mumbled a small thanks.

"But you know," Iruka sniffed, trying to keep the tears out of his voice. "Every graduating genin is going to need a headband." He reached up and untied his own. "Here, you deserve this far more than any other student." He leaned over and tied it around Yaso's forehead.

Yaso fingered the leaf etched into the plate with a look of wonder in his eyes, as well as a little guilt.

"There! Now you've officially graduated." Iruka smiled wide, a look of fatherly pride shining in his eyes as he ordered another bowl of ramen for Yaso.

Yaso had no words to adequately describe how he felt. But Iruka seemed to understand all the same. Even if Iruka didn't know everything, he could at least be proud of one blond being initiated as an official Leaf ninja.

Taking the offered bowl, Yaso ducked his face into the noodles, watching the shine of the metal from hitai-ate bounce off the wood of the bar. He would celebrate for the both of them –him and Naruto –knowing that Naruto was starting anew too, just like they had wanted.

_________----------__________----------____

Yaso blinked into the mirror as his hitai-ate reflected sharply back into his eyes, blinding him for the moment. Fingering the plate, he then tightened the cloth at the back of his head and smiled at the weight tugging at his forehead.

He was finally able to wear the thing. He had barely passed last week. His clone jutsu had been nothing short of a disaster, but because it was able to stand –no matter how malformed it was –he passed. The students had held their breath when Iruka had declared him a genin, but didn't give him a hitai-ate. They were sure it was some sort of joke at Naruto's expense, not that they would have been averse to such a thing. But Iruka just nodded, his lips pursed and his face set as Yaso took his seat again.

Now, he was finally getting ready to meet his team for the first time. The joke would be on them.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Hidden Leaf shinobi." He smiled, tilting his head and bringing his face back into the shadow, away from the sun streaming through his window. "Uzumaki Naruto. Future Hokage of Konohagakure." He hummed in contemplation as the smile slowly slid down his face into a peaceful, thoughtful expression.

It was almost time, and he wanted to be there early enough, while still late enough to make an entrance.

Grabbing the milk out of the fridge, he chugged it down and made a dash for the door.

It was only a ten minute walk, but he wanted to make it a three minute jog, if only to move around and loosen up. Also, the faster he moved through the village the easier it was to ignore the nasty faces and comments sent his way.

"_Youkai_!"

"_Mamono!"___

"_Kaibutsu!" _

"_Majin!" _

It was funny really. Everyone had their own opinion of what he was. Deamon, goblin, the devil, an evil spirit. They were all wrong and yet all right at the same time. It just so happened that the human language did not house any word that even came close to what his kind were. It wasn't like he was going to correct them, though. Let them sneer in ignorance. He would be laughing on the inside as they did.

"Mendokusai." A boy with a spiky ponytail coming out of the back of his head was slouched over by the Academy door, looking up at the clouds in the sky. "This is going to be so boring."

"C'mon, Shika. Maybe we'll be on the same team." A larger boy in green attempted to talk to the lazy boy as he munched happily on his bag of chips.

"Most likely," Shikamaru sighed. "I already told you how they make the teams. By skill level, technique, and compatibility. They already know we work well together. Plus, you focus on attack and brute force; I focus on strategy and my attacks take more chakra and precision."

"So what're ya saying?" the boy chewed through his words around the crisped potatoes.

"Never mind," Shika sighed yet again. "Mendokusai."

"Hey guys." Yaso walked up to the two friends.

Shikamaru barely tore his eyes away from the sky to nod at Yaso, while Chouji's eyes widened in surprise.

Naruto," he coughed, crumbs flying out of his mouth. "Um, you made it," Chouji smiled; eyes still broad and confused.

Yaso grinned, "Of course, I graduated with you guys, remember?"

Shikamaru tore his gaze from the sky to look Yaso in the face. A lazy, yet unwavering stare with half-lidded eyes, yet Yaso felt like he was calculating exactly who he was under his idiotic grin.

"We should probably go inside, right guys?" Chouji broke the staring contest, looking a little uncomfortable, clutching onto his chip bag as though it was a last resource.

"Right. Let's go." Yaso chirped, tearing his eyes away from Shikamaru and leading the way into the building; Chouji following right behind, dragging a reluctant Shikamaru in tow.

"Aa, mendokusai." Shikamaru allowed himself to be dragged into the building.

Yaso slid the door to room 56 to reveal about 20 kids milling around in excitement.

"No, I'm sitting by Sasuke-kun!" a harsh squeal rose harshly above the din.

"You wish, forehead. Sasuke wants _me _to sit by him." An equally high pitched voice squealed back.

"Puh-lease, Ino-pig."

Yaso cringed as he looked over at the two girls bickering in the middle of the aisle beside a dark figure hunched over his desk.

Figures it would be Sakura and Ino to make a scene. Becoming a genin didn't mature you overnight. And of course, it was all about Sasuke once again.

Yes, Yaso had to admit that he felt sorry for the boy. Sasuke was still completely in the dark thinking his brother had gone completely insane. And he was all alone. He made himself into even more of a loner than he had been before. Yaso wished he would at least let someone in, who knew how long he could deal with the pain by himself. However, Yaso did know one thing for sure: Sasuke was standoffish and silent –everything a girl loved to chase after.

Yaso walked forward to stand in front of Sasuke, whose face was hidden behind his midnight bangs and his interlocked hands covering his mouth. Scrunching up his eyes, Yaso glared down at the boy. Either he would get a reaction out of the stoic teen or he would finally see what made this boy so special in the eyes of the entire village. Because quite frankly, after training with Itachi, he just didn't see what made Uchiha Sasuke so great.

Yaso clambered onto the desk to peer up at the raven. Sasuke didn't make any move that he saw or sensed Yaso's presence.

"Hey! Will you take the crap out of your ears for once and –" the rest of Yaso's words fell short in his throat when the person behind him stood up and knocked him forward. Right onto the Uchiha.

How he ended up on his lips will never be known, but it happened all the same.

Yaso felt a growl echo in his throat. But it didn't come from him.

Placing his hands on the Uchiha's shoulder he pushed away, fighting a blush down his cheeks and neck.

"Um. Heh." He pushed off fully, falling sideways onto the desk and scrambling away. Both boys hastily wiped their mouths; Yaso spitting on the floor to get the disgusting taste out of his mouth and Sasuke staring ahead, wide-eyed and shocked, which quickly turned to rage towards Yaso.

Looking up to see Sasuke's glare working full time on him, Yaso backed up even further, "Sorry. Sorry." He glanced around, looking for an escape, an out; anything, when he suddenly felt killing intent all around him.

Fangirls.

That was the only word for a group –more like swarm –of girls vying for one guy's attention. Unfortunately for them, this certain boy's first lip lock –for the term kiss is too sacred for such a blundered act, right? –was with another guy. Yaso just happened to be that unlucky guy.

He barely registered the words, "Get him" before he took off running.

If it weren't for the fact that he had to appear to be one of the weaker members of the class, he would have disappeared before the girls' eyes. But as it was, he was soon overtaken, becoming the punching bag to vent the rage of broken-hearted twelve year olds.

"Sasuke-kun was supposed to be _my _first kiss!"

"Yeah! I mean! No! He's was supposed to be _mine!" _

Thank the gods for jealous, narrow-minded girls, Yaso thought as he used the distraction of all the girls turning on each other to escape.

"Geeze. You'd think he's some sort of god, or something," he muttered as he took the seat nearest to him, which just so happened to be right next to Sasuke.

Perfect.

Not for the first time, Yaso wondered whether the younger Uchiha remembered their first meeting at the Uchiha Compound years ago. He had a feeling Sasuke didn't. The boy beside him seemed like a whole different person. As though he had aged at least ten years since and had forgotten how to smile.

Sasuke finally turned his head, glare back on to Yaso. "Looking at something, dobe?"

Yaso blinked; how dare he? "What did you just call me?" he stood up, pointing an accusatory finger at Sasuke.

Sasuke turned his head back to face the front of the room and spoke quietly into his interlocked fingers, "Now who has crap in their ears…dobe?"

"Why –"

"Settle down, students."

Saved by Iruka. Great. Yaso huffed loudly as he plopped back down in his seat, pointedly looking away from the jerk that dared to call him such things. _He _wasn't the one with the problem, now was he? _He _didn't have some superiority complex to deal with, now did he?

Yaso was abruptly shaken out of his brooding thoughts as a great clamor was made from all the girls rushing to sit down at the same bench as the Uchiha, only to find Yaso already occupying the desired seat.

"Sit down, everyone," Iruka spoke with a bit more force, emphasizing his point. All the girls froze, looking up from their attack positions –ready to pull Yaso away by force if necessary. But, not wanting to disobey a teacher, they all slowly shuffled away to different spots around the room–none of which they looked too pleased with.

"Now," Iruka relaxed against the front of his desk as he faced his graduated students. "I'll read the teams. You'll be meeting your jounin instructor in an hour. So pay attention." Seeing no contention he proceeded to call each team number, the jounin instructor, and finally each team member.

"Team Seven to Kakashi Hatake. Uchiha Sasuke," poorly-hidden high-pitched twittering noises broke out across the room as all the girls not picked already prayed to the gods that they would be called next. "Uzumaki Naruto," Sasuke and Naruto turned their heads slightly to glare at one another, barely hearing the loud, indignant shouts coming from all around the room. "And Haruno Sakura."

"Yes! Score!" Sakura jumped up, pumping her fists in the air. "True love _does _conquer all!" the pink-haired kunoichi finally sat down and slowly turned to Sasuke, a sweet –and what Yaso guessed was supposed to be a seductive –smile on her face. "Hi, Sasuke-kun." She bowed her head demurely, "I'm so glad we'll be working together, aren't you?"

'_She's a piece of work.' _Yaso mentally shivered. _'I'm guessing her favourite colour is pink. Was that by choice or hair colour?' _he mused. They were most likely the last two people he would have asked for, but he would have to make it work somehow.

"I don't need a team," Sasuke finally spoke up in answer to Sakura, though he was obviously directing his words to Yaso as well. "You will only slow me down."

The nerve of this guy! "Well I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to be greatest Hokage someday, so –"

"Stop shouting at my Sasuke-kun!" Sakura hit him upside the head, effectively slamming his face into the desk.

"Ow!" Yaso rubbed his forehead, a pout forming on his lips. He turned to Sakura, an idiotic grin instantly brightening his face. "You're real pretty, did you –"

"Eeww." The rest of his words were drowned out by Sakura's exclamation of disgust as she hit him upside the head once again before clambering her way over the knocked-out blond to get closer to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, I promise to not slow you down." She held her clasped hands under her chin pleadingly. "I'll do whatever you say, I'll stay out of your way, I'll –" little hearts beat in his eyes as she continued to list exactly what she would do for Sasuke –which seemed to include just about _anything._

"Hn." Sasuke huffed, continuing to look straight ahead. He couldn't care less.

"Settle down, settle down." Iruka held up his hands to try to calm his class once again.

Yaso gave another internal sigh. This was going to be a long day.

_________----------__________----------____

Once again, thank you to _hansha_ for helping me with the Japanese insults for deamon. Your help is always greatly appreciated. :D

So, how do you think Yaso is doing for his first day? ;D

_1.–Hehehe, Shrek. _


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. _

_Thank you Bea! :D _

_Sorry for all my readers for the late update. Usual excuses: school, no time, and lack of one essential muse. But I'll stop here and let you get to the story you've waited for. Thanks for sticking with me. :D _

_**The Other Naruto**_

_**Ch. 15**_

_________----------__________----------____

_Itachi took Naruto's hand in his own –as though intent on not letting him out of his grasp sight for a second –and followed behind. _

_Naruto smiled at Itachi's action, though he wondered what was so scary about the woman. She seemed nice enough to him. Hopefully she'd take them some place they could finally settle down._

_________----------__________----------____

"_Eeww." The rest of his words were drowned out by Sakura's exclamation of disgust as she hit him upside the head once again before clambering her way over the knocked-out blond to get closer to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, I promise to not slow you down." She held her clasped hands under her chin pleadingly. "I'll do whatever you say, I'll stay out of your way, I'll –" little hearts beat in his eyes as she continued to list exactly what she would do for Sasuke –which seemed to include just about _anything_. _

"_Hn." Sasuke huffed, continuing to look straight ahead. He couldn't care less. _

"_Settle down, settle down." Iruka held up his hands to try to calm his class once again. _

_Yaso gave another internal sigh. This was going to be a long day. _

_________----------__________----------____

They were back in the forest, rushing through the trees with an ease only a trained shinobi could ever accomplish.

Naruto didn't even dare ask where they were going. Despite the fatigue in his bones, the weight on his eyelids, and the sickening emptiness of his stomach, he was simply enjoying the ride. It was like a small part of the daunting and growing ball of fear in his stomach had been chipped off. The confusion and uneasiness that had surfaced the night he and Itachi left Konoha was finally being quelled –even if only by a little. They were going somewhere –a set destination. And even if Naruto didn't know _where _it was exactly, it had to be better than living out in the woods or almost half a year. He was in dire need of a bath and a good bed. And though Itachi didn't say anything, Naruto knew he felt the same.

"We're almost there," Konan called over her shoulder. Swerving to the left, she stopped short, hand out in front of her, and halted Naruto in his tracks. Itachi stopped right behind him and waited.

"As you're not an official member you'll be staying at one of our bases for the next few days until Pein can get everyone to convene for the initiation ceremony." Konan brought her hands together, whereupon Itachi activated his Sharingan. Konan raised an eyebrow, a slight amused smirk twitching up one corner of her mouth.

"I assure you that there is no treachery here, Uchiha-san. But all the same, this is a simple release jutsu known only to members. I'm afraid I'm going to need your trust on this one thing."

Itachi stared coldly ahead, refusing to deactivate his bloodline, making Naruto shiver and avert his gaze.

"Well," she blinked serenely; smoothing down the sides of her silk purple kimono with a practiced patience. "What's it going to be?" she asked politely; smiling coyly.

Itachi flicked his eyes over to Naruto without truly looking at him.

Itachi raised his head and looked her straight in the eye, not saying anything more.

Naruto knew Itachi was considering him in the equation, but wasn't exactly sure how big a part his well-being played in Itachi's inner conflict. No doubt they both wanted to finally settle down after months of travelling on the road, or rather; fleeing from some unspeakable crime that Itachi had committed. And yet again, maybe Itachi would prefer to keep running and he was only considering settling down for Naruto's sake.

Naruto didn't want that. He would follow Itachi anywhere. No matter what course of action he took. Itachi had to know that.

Turning to Itachi, Naruto opened his mouth to add his two cents, when Itachi spoke up.

"Fine."

Konan smiled and prepared to perform the jutsu once again.

"But."

Konan leaned back on her heels, clasped her hands behind her back, and smiled respectfully, as though waiting to be told a speech she had heard many times over.

Itachi leaned forward, looking her straight in the eye. "If you dare trick us in any way, I promise you it will be the last thing you do." He eyes flicked to Naruto again. "Understand?"

Konan nodded, somehow managing to keep the same serene smile in place. Perhaps she had indeed heard such words threatened at her many times over to become so immune.

Without wasting anymore breath, she performed the jutsu as quick as the wind, revealing a stone edifice jutting out from the earth where seconds before a grand old oak tree had stood.

"Wow." Naruto mouthed; his eyes tracing the outline of the structure.

"It's not much. But...shall we?" Konan nodded her head towards the newly-appeared building and led the way.

Itachi pushed Naruto in front of him, keeping a steadying hand on his back as they entered.

As soon as they passed the threshold, Naruto shivered. There was a chill in the air that seemed to permeate every inch of skin that no layers of clothing could keep out. The lighting was harsh and intense, yet did not brighten the hallways.

Shadows of bugs and other tiny creatures that could survive any and all conditions scuttled around the lights, on the floors, making Naruto watch his every step.

Looking every which way, trying to look into the shadows, squinting into the light, and following Konan's sandaled heals, Naruto didn't notice as one foot got in the way of the other. Kicking one foot with the other, he soon found himself diving for the stone floor when a strong arm hooked around his waist and pulled him back on his feet.

Itachi looked down, a grave expression of worry and reprimanding setting his face, and pushed Naruto wordlessly forward.

Konan didn't even look back, but had trudged on way ahead of the couple, making Naruto hurry his steps to catch up.

After a few more turns –left, right, right, down, left, right, left –they stopped in front of an open doorway.

"This is the main hall, where all the Akatsuki will meet. You're room…" she trailed off, turning around one more corner before she stopped before another door, "Is here." Konan gestured at the worn wood as though it was the gateway to paradise.

She stepped back, letting them through. But just as Naruto raised his foot to take a step inside, Itachi held him back by clutching his shoulder in a tight grasp.

"You first."

Konan sighed. "Of course," she resigned. Opening the door, she stepped inside and made a show to turn wide, looking all the way around for anything dangerous. "Nope," she shook her head. "I think we're good."

Itachi scowled at her cheery attitude, but released Naruto's shoulder all the same.

"Wow," Naruto said for the second time that day. "It's so…" he grappled for a word. "Spacious." He let out a long breath, not sure how else to describe it. He stood at the entrance, stationary, as his eyes gazed around the simple room. Dark blue walls and bedspread, deep green commercial carpet, a bureau, and night stand next to a king-sized bed. A small series of windows facing the west lined one of the upper walls, letting in enough light to brighten the room during the day. But as it was so far up the wall, and barely big enough for a small animal to crawl through, Naruto had the distinct impression that they were merely being kept in a fancy prison.

"It'll do." Itachi nodded; scowl still evident on his face. Apparently he shared the same sentiment.

"Excellent." Konan crisply clapped her hand together. "Kitchen is down the hall. Bathroom is the room across the hall. Feel free to explore. There's nothing else here to do." She shrugged, in a what-else-can-you-do manner.

Naruto grinned, "Great. I love to explore." At least it would take his mind off of their current situation.

"You're not going anywhere without me," Itachi cut in from the other side of the room; setting his pack on the king sized bed.

Naruto sighed in exasperation. Of course not.

Konan hid a small smile behind her hand. "Do you need anything else?"

Itachi shook his head. "No."

"Thank you," Naruto finished, giving the blue-haired woman a dazzling smile. At least she had been kind to them. She was just working under Pein's orders, after all.

Konan bowed her head to both of them. "I shall see you both soon. Keep your eyes open at all times," she said before sweeping out of the room.

Naruto walked over to Itachi, dumping his own pack on the bed. He guessed they would be sharing. Because he sure wasn't sleeping on this floor, and he wouldn't let Itachi do that either.

"You don't think she was _serious_, do you?" Naruto asked as he hopped up on the bed, leaning back against the headboard.

Itachi glanced up, slight confusion and concern in his eyes at Naruto's serious tone. "About what?"

"Keeping our eyes open all the time. You don't think they've got the place booby-trapped? Or people living under the floors to attack us while we sleep!?"

"No." Itachi closed his eyes, so Naruto could not even try to see what he was thinking. But as long as Itachi did not think they were in danger, then that was good enough for him.

"But you should always be on alert."

Naruto started. Hadn't he just said they were not under attack?

Without even opening his eyes and seeing Naruto's confusion, Itachi elaborated.

"We're not in Konoha anymore. You're not safe behind strong stone walls and hundreds of ninja willing to die to protect you." Itachi opened his eyes, looking straight at Naruto. "It's just us. You and me. No one else."

Naruto caught his breath.

Of course he knew that. Itachi had hinted to it many times while they were on the road. Not to mention the fact that the ninjas that once "protected" him were now chasing after the m in a less than friendly manner. But for Itachi to say it so bluntly, it was like he never really understood the concept of what it was to become a rogue ninja with Itachi.

Was he even considered a nuke nin? He wasn't an official ninja, after all. Itachi was. He was probably just another runaway. But they still chased after him –more for the entity that was caged inside of him. But all the same, he was a dangerous weapon that had escaped right from under their noses.

That much he had learned while training under Itachi.

"I don't mean to throw all this at you, Naruto." Itachi softened his voice, kneeling down on the bed to face Naruto. "But I can't let anything happen to you. You have to understand this." The same intense gaze focusing on Naruto as before compelled him to nod his head once more and assure Itachi that he was not taking their situation lightly.

"I understand."

"No." Itachi shook his head, bowing it slightly to hide the guilt in his eyes. "You don't." he moved his hands to unpack his bag. "You shouldn't. Not yet. I hope not ever." He whispered the last part, but Naruto heard it all the same.

_________----------__________----------____

"Good, let's begin with introductions."

Kakashi. Their new jounin instructor.

Yaso held in yet another sigh.

He was a real flake. Or so he seemed. As far as Yaso could tell. Was this really the man that Ojii-san trusted so much? What was he missing?

Kakashi had come three hours late, five hours after Yaso had finished eating his lunch "peacefully" at the back of the school on a lone swing attached to a tree. Well, it had been peaceful. Up until the point where Sasuke's Fangirls had found him and decided to make him pay for stealing their precious Sasuke-kun's first kiss.

That had resulted in an hour chase around the village. Thankfully the girls weren't too smart. But they sure could run like any qualified ninja. Yaso was convinced they had all taken soldier pills before hunting him out. And of course, Sakura and that blond-haired Ino girl were in the lead.

Pulling the usual trick of hiding camouflaged in front of the fence –it works every time –the whole group passed by him without a second glance. He was almost grateful to their instructor when he showed up an hour later and everyone else was gone beside his team mates –at least Sakura looked too tired to chase him anymore. It probably wouldn't have looked good to be late the first day, anyway. But that gratitude soon turned into frustration when he found out that his new teacher did not share the same values.

Far from it.

So, he figured he would make sure his teacher felt his frustration; or at least understood that he was ticked off at his tardiness.

As soon as Hatake-san walked through the door, a chalk eraser fell on his messy, fly-away white hair, getting chalk on his dark blue masked that covered all but his right eye.

"Ha!" Yaso laughed. "You fell for it!"

There was no way a jounin would have fallen for such a simple and stupid trick. Either he never expected his genin to pull such a trick –totally disregarding the fact that a ninja should always be aware –or he was trying to teach them some sort of lesson. Either way, Yaso was not impressed by the man.

"My first impression of you guys is that you're very bad and immature."

A hush fell over the room.

Yaso didn't know what the other two were thinking, but his first thoughts centered around a huge "duh". They were genin, for crying out loud –fresh from the Academy. What the heck did this guy expect? Was he trying to get rid of them already? Yaso could practically see the cogs turning behind his one grey eye.

One word to describe him would be lazy.

He was right, this was a long day.

"What kind of things do you want to know?" Sakura piped up. She was going to be the teacher's pet, most likely.

Kakashi shrugged. "Maa. What you want, what you like, and what you hate…your dreams for the future, your hobbies, things like that."

He had to be kidding. What were they five?

"Uh, heh. How about you go first, sensei?" Yaso decided to speak up, as the rest of his teammates either didn't look too enthused to even comment or were just lost. Yaso had to admit that he was a bit of both, but for different reasons.

"Yea, you're kind of suspicious." Sakura squinted at Kakashi; all air of sucking-up to the new teacher dispersed with the odd nature of the man's question.

At least she had some sense to know the man had something wrong in the head.

"What me?" Kakashi pointed to himself with surprise. "Fine. My name's Kakashi Hatake. What I like and hate I don't want to say. My dreams for the future…hmm…I don't have many. As for hobbies, they are various and varied."

Wow. That was helpful.

"Geeze, all we learned from that was his name." Sakura muttered.

Perhaps she wasn't as stupid as she looked.

"Your turn now. Start from the right." Their sensei looked off to the side, his hand straying to his upper right pocket before he seemed to be mentally shooing it away and it landed at his side once again.

Yaso made a note of that and then opened his mouth to begin his own introduction.

"Well, my name's Uzumaki Naruto. I love ramen noodles." He might as well give some truths about himself. He could take this as the game. Two truths and a lie. Not that anyone else would know or play along, but it would provide some amusement to his day. "I hate the three minutes it takes for the water to heat up before I can eat the noodles." Let them think my only concerns are so pointless as boiling water and stuffing my face. "And my dream is to become the next Hokage and make everyone in the village recognize my existence!" he finished it off with a big shit-eating grin. "And I enjoy pulling pranks." He shrugged. Okay three truths and a lie. But only one of his statements was entirely serious. Did that count? Or was he changing the rules of the game?

Okay. Deep breath. He was getting way to into this. Focus on Sasuke now.

Sasuke was slumped forward, elbows leaned on his knees, hands in front of his mouth, and his bangs covering his narrowed eyes. "Uchiha Sasuke. There are a lot of things I hate, but very few things I like." He mumbled, his words barely making their way past his tightly intertwined fingers. "My dreams for the future…I prefer to keep that to myself. My immediate ambition: to reestablish my family's honor…and kill a certain man."

Oh.

So that's how it was. It didn't take a genius to figure out whom this certain man was. Though he was pretty sure that Itachi had nothing to worry about from this runt, it wasn't healthy. While Yaso had been adjusting to life as Naruto in the village, here Sasuke had probably been dealing with the death of his whole clan and thinking up ways to kill Itachi.

So close, and yet living in completely separate worlds –both physically and mentally.

This wasn't the same boy he had met at the Uchiha clan almost a year ago.

"Well," Kakashi continued in a falsely cheerful voice, "and finally the girl of the group."

Great. Sakura.

"My name is Haruno Sakura and I like…" her eyes shifted to Sasuke, as she fought down a blush, putting her finger to her lips. "The one I like is…" she glanced at Sasuke again, hiding a squeal and another blush. "My dreams for the future…" yet another glance at Sasuke, "It's a little early, though."

Yaso resisted the urge to bang his head with the palm of his hands. She was as stupid as she seemed.

"And finally. I hate Naruto."

Geeze. They had only just met and he was already on her bad side. What had he done?

Oh right. Kissed Sasuke.

Man that sounded so wrong.

"My hobby is…"

Sasuke, of course.

That sounded wrong too. Where did he gain such a dirty mind in the first place?

"Okay. That's good for now." Kakashi raised his hands as if in surrender. And to tell the truth, Yaso couldn't blame him. It was all enough to give him a headache. The four of them made a messed up team. "Tomorrow morning meet me early at training field 17 for a survival test."

"Survival test?" Sakura sounded scared, whining in protest like a little child that was being punished.

Sasuke looked a little more peeved, his eyebrows knitting together that much further to show that he was actually paying attention to the conversation at hand.

Yaso was actually smiling. Finally, it was getting more interesting. He hoped Kakashi made this test worth his while.

_________----------__________----------____

**Now please review! Onegai! **


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. _

_Thank you Imperial Mint! :D _

_**The Other Naruto**_

_**Ch. 16**_

_________----------__________----------____

"_No." Itachi shook his head, bowing it slightly to hide the guilt in his eyes. "You don't." he moved his hands to unpack his bag. "You shouldn't. Not yet. I hope not ever." He whispered the last part, but Naruto heard it all the same. _

_________----------__________----------____

_Yaso was actually smiling. Finally, it was getting more interesting. He hoped Kakashi made this test worth his while. _

________----------__________----------___

He couldn't really be expected to sleep with his eyes open all night? Or was he not meant to sleep at all?

For some reason, despite Itachi's words that Konan had not meant what she said literally, he still felt the need to keep his eyes open, like there were so many other pairs of eyes watching him as he lay on the big bed, letting his eyes wander around the room. And, from the sound of Itachi's breathing, he was pretty sure that the elder boy was not asleep either.

"Itachi?"

"Mm?" the other boy answered in a cross between a grunt and a hum.

"I know you're mad, but-"

"I'm not mad," Itachi interrupted, "Not at you. Not at anyone."

"Oh." Naruto wasn't sure what to say to that. He rolled over, into the bed, to face Itachi's back. "You just haven't been yourself lately. For awhile now." He grabbed a fistful of the blankets and kneaded them between his fingers. "I was just wondering for how long you are going to be sad."

Silence stretched for seconds, minutes, hours? Finally, Naruto heard Itachi sigh.

"Well," Naruto whispered, quietly trying to clear his throat as his voice sounded rough from nonuse. "Even if you don't know yet, I'll try to help you get through whatever it is you've done. 'Cause you took care of me. And now I want to take care of you."

Naruto followed that statement by burrowing his face into the pillow, keeping his ears alert for even the slightest nudge in the covers.

After another hour seemed to pass between them, Naruto heard a tiny voice –nothing even remotely to what he was used to from Itachi – reply with a small thanks.

Closing his eyes, Naruto rolled back over; facing his back to Itachi's and glanced down at the soft light falling on the carpet. Searching for the source, he looked up at the window on the other side of the room. From the spotless glass Naruto could just make out the milky clouds lit by the moon. It all seemed so high up –something that no man or ninja could ever reach.

Where were they? Who was this group? How long were they going to be here? Was he really better off here than in Konoha?

But for now, he would push those questions aside because he needed to take care of Itachi. Everything else could wait. Whatever kept him at Itachi's side, he would make sure to do.

Because that seemed the only way to get through this uncertain situation: to stick together.

As long as he knew Itachi would not be leaving his side tonight, he could afford some shut eye and rest his troubled mind, if only for a few hours till day break.

________----------__________----------___

He had been told to be there at the crack of dawn.

He had been told to not eat that morning.

He had been told that this was a survival test – as in life and death situation that could end up in the latter.

He had also been told a little bit about Kakashi-sensei from the old man Hokage. And he knew not to worry about any of those instructions. It had taken some goading, but Yaso had finally managed to glean some useful information out of the Hokage after his interesting meeting with his sensei.

"_Ojiisan," Yaso slipped in the door just as it was closing from the last visitor for the day. _

_Sarutobi jumped slightly as he turned his gaze over to the small blond boy coming to stand in front of his desk. _

"_How was your first day with your new team?" he smiled kindly, the wrinkles covering his eyes until they were but little slits peering out from under the pointed Hokage hat. He folded his aged hands in front of him and leant forward, as though waiting for a full account of an exciting adventure from an anxious young boy. _

_But Yaso was in no story-telling mood. _

"_It went well enough. But I want to know about this Kakashi guy. Is he insane or just some flake?" _

_A small, sad smile seemed to be threatening to bloom on the Hokage's face. "No not flaky. Maybe a little insane, but nothing you have to worry about. He's an excellent teacher." _

_Yaso knew there was something more behind those words, but decided to leave it for now. He would find out eventually, no need to rush the obviously delicate process. _

"_Is there anything you can tell me about him then? Good tips?" Yaso quirked an eyebrow, a pleading grin pulling at his face. _

_Sarutobi's own expression lightened with the boys. "Well, I suppose you'll find out soon enough. But he's late for practically everything. Another thing, don't wonder about what he's reading until you're at least a few years older." Now that had Yaso's interest peaked. He would make a note of what Kakashi reads next time. "And about the survival test," he paused, taking in Yaso's shocked look. "Yes, I know about his little test. I just want to let you know that it's not what it seems. Look for the deeper meaning." Sarutobi titled his head towards Yaso, as though trying to convey a hidden message through his eyes. _

_What hidden message was there in survival? That seemed pretty clean-cut to him. Unless. Unless it wasn't as intense as they were lead to believe. _

_That was a bit too bad. He had really been looking forward to some action. Trust this odd ninja to rain on__his parade. But then again, maybe what Kakashi really did have in mind was not as pathetic as he thought. _

"_Thanks, jiisan." The boy waved with a grin, and walked back out the door, ready to spend some time at his favourite ramen noodle stand. Perhaps Iruka was clairvoyant and would be there waiting for him. _

Though Iruka was not there waiting for him, Yaso did end up enjoying a good bowl of miso ramen before heading back home and getting a good night's sleep. He even ate the next morning, despite Kakashi's words because he felt that those instructions were also something to be ignored. Which followed the reason why he showed up at the designated meeting place –training field 17 –three hours later than their new sensei had asked.

And of course, Kakashi was nowhere to be found.

"You're late, Naruto!" But Sakura sure was.

"Heh, heh." Yaso rubbed the back of his head in a nervous gesture. "I guess I forgot to set off my alarm. Sorry."

Sasuke scoffed, but otherwise kept up his uninterested façade.

"So, did I miss anything? Kakashi-sensei isn't here waiting for me, ready to spring at any moment and scare me for being late?" he looked around, cowering as though expecting an attack.

"No, baka." Sakura sighed, her anger ebbing to give way to frustration. "_He's _even later!"

"Oh." He looked surprised for a moment before falling back into a care-free grin. "Then there's nothing to worry."

A tick started above Sakura's right eye before she completely blew up, smacking him atop the head with as much force as she could muster. "That's not that point!"

She proceeded to rant about how he should be here when their sensei asked, and despite his attempted protests of how Kakashi wasn't even here yet to know, she didn't seem to hear and just continued to yell at the top of her lungs.

Talk about annoying.

Sasuke looked like he desperately wanted to cover his ears, but instead kept his composure and just turned his head away from the two idiots making so much noise.

A small poof resounded in the air, followed by an amused voice behind Sasuke. "Ah, I see I haven't missed anything."

All three genin turned to see the masked jounin with his one-showing eye in a crescent shape –which they could only assume meant he was smiling.

Not what they wanted to see after waiting five hours this morning with no breakfast –as far as two of them were concerned.

"You're late!" Yaso pointed his finger accusingly at the much taller man, surprised when he heard a second voice join his own.

Turning he saw Sakura in a similar pose. But once she saw Yaso, "You have no right to say that. You were late, too!" she screamed.

"Now, now, children. Let's get started."

Sasuke sighed; rolling his eyes away from the group he was most likely wishing he was never a part of.

"Okay." Kakashi gained all their attention at the sound of bells jingling. "I have two bells. You must take them before lunch." He took an alarm clock out of his bottom pocket and rested it on a tree stump, hitting the top and starting a steady ticking sound. "Those who don't manage to take a bell will be tied up to one of these stumps," he gestured to the three cut down trees standing erect in a row, "and watch as the others eat lunch.

Yaso felt like smirking in victory; he knew there was a reason he ate breakfast that morning. but he managed to make his face fall with a look of shocked anger, like the rest of his teammates.

"And as you see," Kakashi continued. "I only have two bells and two lunches." He paused, his lazy eye straying to each of their faces. "You do the math."

Yaso narrowed his eyes. There really was more to this than he thought. Maybe the Hokage was right. He had to look for some deeper meaning here.

"Thus," Kakashi went on in an overly-exaggerated cheerful voice, "At least one of you will not get a bell, will not eat, and… at least one among you… will be sent back to the Academy."

Yikes. Those were high stakes. Yaso gulped along with his teammates. This guy meant business. There was definitely something more going on here.

But in any case, it sure sucked to be them. Sasuke and Sakura that is.

No matter how Academy-smart they may be, they hadn't actually had any real ninja training.

Then again, that wouldn't do much for him. They were all supposed to be a team. It wasn't like he could continue to be a genin without a team. And he had waited long enough to start over new. He had been promised a team –no matter how pathetic –and he was going to keep his team.

So, one way or another, he had to make sure all three of them passed.

Looking at each of his teammates he wasn't surprised to already see their plotting, determined faces while Kakashi listed off the rules.

"Shurikens are allowed. And you must come at me with intent to kill if you expect to succeed."

Oh, he could kill him alright if he wanted to; even though Ojiisan said he was a former ANBU. He just looked too lazy to want to lift a finger, even to save his own life.

Well, he supposed there was only one way to find out without giving away too much.

"Ah!" he whipped out his kunai and lunged at the jounin with a war cry.

Even as he thrust the knife forward into the man's chest, he saw Kakashi's hand whip around, catch his wrist and flip it around, while jumping behind Yaso and twisting his arm around until it was pressing against his own head.

"Not bad," Kakashi drawled lazily, "But I don't remember giving the signal to go."

Yaso hid a smirk, feeling like telling Kakashi the same thing. Not bad at all. This guy was actually more alert and quick than he had assumed.

"At least now I know you're taking it seriously."

Yaso darted his gaze around to his teammates, taking in their looks of appreciative amazement. They were going to take him serious now.

Good.

That's exactly what he needed them to know: this was not some trivial game.

They had to be ninja now.

________----------__________----------___

Naruto rubbed his eyes with the bottom of his palm and rolled over, out of bed, feeling a jolt as his knees hit the hard mats.

He needed to take a shower. He could practically feel the dried sweat clinging to his skin. Tilting his head to the side, he listened for the sound of water pounding off the unforgiving tiles.

Itachi had already beaten him to it.

Speaking of Itachi, last night's conversation came rushing back to him. He hoped that he would be able to help Itachi through this hard time. Who even knew how this was all going to work out.

A sudden and incessant tapping on glass broke Naruto from his thoughts.

Looking up, he saw a blue-backed hawk-looking bird rapping its beak against the window.

Naruto quickly grabbed a chair from by the bureau and hauled it over to the window to allow the bird entrance. He held out his hand, and in turn, the bird held out its clawed foot, allowing Naruto to remove the scroll bound to its leg.

It had to be from either Pein or Konan. No one else knew where they were. It certainly wasn't Konoha –they would just come in and attack, wouldn't they?

Not delaying the confusion and anticipation any longer, he slid the note off the bird and watched it fly away before untying the string.

"**Four days" **

The first thing he thought was that was a waste of a huge piece of paper for two words. He could have at least signed his name, though he doubted it was anyone other than Pein. He was sure Konan would have at least added her name. Or at least a greeting.

It wasn't like he knew much about Konan. He only met her yesterday. But for some reason, she just seemed to have a kind soul. That much he understood about her. As to why she was in a creepy organization under some scary weirdo was beyond him.

"What have you got there?"

Naruto jumped, falling back into Itachi's wet chest as strong arms caught him around the middle.

"Sorry to frighten you." Itachi muttered, holding onto Naruto, making sure he was okay.

"Um." Naruto stumbled over his words the same way he had just stumbled down from the chair; finally deciding to just hand over the note.

Itachi unwound his arms from Naruto, pushing him upright. It was almost humiliating how many times he ended up falling into Itachi's arms, but that couldn't be helped it seemed, and they had bigger things to worry about.

"Four days. And they'll all be here," he murmured, his eyes reading over both words with fine precision. Perhaps there was more to the message than Naruto understood.

"Who?"

"The Akatsuki."

Naruto sucked in his lips and waited for Itachi to elaborate, but the raven was already in his own world. Naruto could practically see the calculations going on inside his head.

"Who are the Akatsuki?" he finally ventured to speak.

"They are the organization I'll be joining in four days time." Itachi promptly crunched the letter up in his hands and threw it in the wastepaper bin by the bed. "They are the most deadly group in the known world. And they will all be meeting here on Thursday."

Oh, it must be Monday. Naruto had lost track of time, the days, the months, the year. Had his birthday already passed? It must have. They had surely been out of Konoha for almost a year. Yet he hadn't even given a second thought to holidays or anything of the sort for months now. He must be seven by now and Itachi, 15.

Most kids their age would not be out of the house let alone running from a whole country and joining a dangerous organization. Quite the pair they made. He wondered if the Akatsuki were aware of their entire situation exactly. Did they want a 15 year old kid as a member, especially one who had extra baggage tagging along? Were they really that desperate for new blood?

"What do you think you'll have to do to be initiated?" Naruto asked, wondering what exactly Itachi had signed them up for. "They won't hurt you, will they?"

As childish as he knew that sounded –they were ninja, after all –he couldn't shake the fear of Itachi being more hurt than he already was. Physical exertion he could stand, but any more mental tests and Naruto feared Itachi might just crack. And he didn't want to know what that would mean exactly, just yet.

Itachi looked down at him with dark eyes hooded behind the two strands of hair coming down in front of his face. Yet even with the shadow over his face, Naruto could sense that Itachi was slightly confused, maybe even a little shocked.

"Hurt?" he spoke as though he didn't understand the meaning of the word.

Naruto gulped. "I mean…um…what do you think they're going to make you do?" He wasn't even sure of what he expected to get as an answer to his question.

"Nothing worth worrying about," Itachi shook his head slightly to each side, as though slowly ridding his mind of a heavy thought. "I'll make sure they don't hurt you."

Naruto opened his mouth to protest. "Th-that's not what I meant." He shook his head. Of course he wasn't worried for himself. Unless they found a way to separate him from Itachi. But they wouldn't do that, would they? Or rather, Itachi wouldn't allow it? It would be either he joined and Naruto stayed or Itachi would leave. That was why Itachi was being so protective over him, right?

"I'll be fine," Itachi answered before Naruto's thoughts could make it underway to his mouth. "They won't separate us. I promise."

Naruto sighed.

Itachi had turned Naruto's own thoughts against him. First wondering about Itachi, which turned to thinking back about Naruto's own well being once again. Itachi was fretting over Naruto, mollifying his worries, while he should be concerned more for himself.

"I'll go make us some breakfast." Itachi broke the silence, moving towards the door. "Then we should get back on a training schedule. I have to make sure that you've still got what it takes to be a ninja."

Naruto went over by his side of the bed to retrieve his clothes, smiling as he made his way to the bathroom. Though Itachi hadn't graced with a smile yet, the joking tone in his words was close enough for now.

As he closed the door behind himself, Naruto's mind's eye could already seeing a delicious spread of toast and fish, and maybe even ramen, standing before him. His stomach gave a roar of agreement.

However, his dazed smile turned down as Itachi's exact words caught up with him. Frowning, he looked in the mirror.

"Of course I've still got what it takes." He grinned, raising his chin and tilting his head to the side in examination of his slightly dirty face. Lifting up his shirt over his head, he examined his lightly defined abdominals. "Uzumaki Naruto. Ninja extraordinaire." Flexing his biceps, Naruto frowned at the mirror once more. "Akutou." He whispered. "Akutou, ninja extraordinaire. Fearsome demon child." He narrowed his eyes and growled from the back of his throat.

Glaring at his expression in the dusty glass –it must not have been used for years –Naruto waited, frozen in the moment. Which would scare off first? Himself or the boy reflected in the mirror? They seemed to be at a standstill for the moment. Naruto versus Akutou.

"Akutou," He rolled the name off his tongue one more time. "I guess I can live with that." If Yaso could live with his name in Konoha, then he could live with a new name in Rain. It was just one more challenge after all.

Deciding to look away, Naruto finally stripped his remaining clothes and stepped into the shower. The pipes groaned in protest of being used after so long, but eventually slightly copper-coloured water poured from the spigot and onto his body –raising goose bumps all along his arms and back at the cold sensation.

Breathing a sigh of release, Naruto closed his eyes and blindly reached for the soap.

He needed a good breakfast, and then a vigorous workout with Itachi. And then they would figure out what to do from there.

But for now, Naruto was content to spend the last few days of solitude with Itachi.

________----------__________----------___

_Thank you for reading yet another chapter. Please review, if you would, let me know what you think is going to happen next. _

_Next time: Pein and the rest of the Akatsuki are coming to initiate Itachi and Yaso is about to begin the bell test with Kakashi and the rest of his teammates. Exciting? _

_Answering questions_:

Yes, I know my timeline is off from the original NARUTO universe, but I figured I had to take a few liberties to help along with the story. So no, Yaso is not entirely the Naruto from the original story, but close enough. Believe me, it will all work out in the end.

Thank you for your support and please continue to review!


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. _

_Thank you to Imperial Mint, as per usual. She has problems, but I still love her. As long as she doesn't corrupt my mind too much, we're good. XD _

**Thanks and Dedication:** _To _**cutsycat**_ for the awesome ideas. You got the blood flowing through my brain again. Thank you! :D This chapter is to you!_

_And a final thanks to those who nominated this story for the ItaNaru contest. I greatly appreciate it. Keep reading and writing ItaNarus; keep the fandom alive! ___

_Now, back to the story… _

_**The Other Naruto**_

_**Ch. 17**_

_________----------__________----------____

"_Akutou." He rolled the name off his tongue one more time. "I guess I can live with that." If Yaso could live with his name in Konoha, then he could live with a new name in Rain. It was just one more challenge after all. _

_________----------__________----------____

"Pancakes?" Naruto's eyes broadened at the sight before him. He hadn't had a good breakfast in ages. The fluffy, buttermilk stacks seemed like a mirage before him.

"Yes, pancakes," Itachi said as though it was nothing special at all, though a satisfied smirk was there. Sitting down, he started on his own plate, motioning for Naruto to do the same. Naruto didn't need to be told twice. Plopping himself down across from Itachi, he pulled his plate towards him and began to dig in.

"After this we're going to check the training fields outside. Whatever this initiation is I want to be ready for it." Itachi lightly stabbed his fork through the last piece. "Would you like to help?"

Naruto grinned fully, "Hell yeah!" he cried, bits of pancake spewing out of his mouth.

"No swearing and don't talk with your mouth full," Itachi admonished then looked back down to his plate. "We'll go once you're done."

Naruto bowed his head back to his plate and began inhaling at record speed. Training was about to begin again.

_________----------__________----------____

The fields outside were a bit overgrown, but that didn't prevent Itachi and Naruto from their first training after several months. The two got into position across from each other, mirroring the other's moves perfectly as a result of practiced precision.

"I hope you haven't become rusty," was all Itachi said before he slickly pulled a kunai from his side and then moved to attack.

Naruto pulled out his own kunai and vaulted forward to meet Itachi in the middle, clashing kunai against kunai in an ear-splitting clang. Naruto aimed a kick to Itachi's side, as Itachi quickly maneuvered away without releasing pressure from Naruto's kunai.

In retaliation, Itachi's free hand swiftly moved up to Naruto's tensed arm, going for the pressure points that would make the blond release his weapon, but Naruto was too quick for him. Swinging his arm away, bringing Itachi's hand with him and making the metal blades slide against each other until they slipped apart, Naruto made a quick jab at Itachi's solar plexus only for Itachi to jump back.

"Good," Itachi said with a pleased smirk before flickering out of sight.

Naruto tensed, helping his senses for any hint of Itachi's whereabouts. The wind lightly rustled the leaves around him towards the south, but one area remained still for a second. Naruto turned his entire body in that direction, but the leaves had already began moving with the breeze. He cocked his head to the side, straining his ears to hear even the lightest footstep or rub of cloth. Closing his eyes, Naruto concentrated on sensing the smallest trace of chakra in the area.

There.

Naruto turned to the right; he could barely sense a presence behind him, quickly closing in from a few feet. He kicked out his foot and reached forward to grab the front of Itachi's shirt, pulling him downwards, causing him to lose his balance for a moment. Itachi jerked his foot out to catch himself, allowing Naruto to jab him in the side. But Itachi was far too quick for him to do more than graze his shirt and make a small cut in the fabric. Regaining his balance, Itachi sliced the side of his palm into the inside of Naruto's arm, but was met with resistance. Naruto pushed back, grasping Itachi's wrist in his fist while aiming a foot to the juncture behind Itachi's knees.

Twisting around one another, pulling and pushing in one fluid motion, they let hours pass on the field as they trained into the late afternoon. Finally, Naruto managed to pin Itachi for the third time that day –only two less than Itachi had managed to do to him –and collapsed on the older boy's chest. Breathing heavily, Naruto allowed his head to slump forward under Itachi's neck and he murmured, "Let's…take…a break now…alright?"

Itachi blinked, looking down at Naruto like he had the boy so close to him before. He slowly wound his arms around Naruto's waist and pushed him further down his body so that they could both sit up.

"Yes," Itachi sighed, brushing the dirt off his arm and rubbing the sheen of sweat from his brow, "That's good for today."

Knowing he was finally done for the day, Naruto sprang up with a new burst of energy from who-knows-where, and began to pull Itachi to his feet. "Right!" he barked, turning around and leading the way back into the base. "It's time for some dinner," he cried, running along inside.

Itachi shook his head, watching him with a bemused amusement before taking long strides to catch him up. "Actually," Itachi stopped him as he reached the doorway to the kitchen. "We're going to wait at least an hour or so before eating. We need to allow our bodies to calm down a bit before putting food in them." He went off to the sitting room and produced a deck of cards. "I supposed even the Akatsuki get bored once in awhile," he said as he began to shuffle.

Naruto sidled into the room and sat on the opposite couch, pouting slightly, but mainly happy to be able to spend time with Itachi, doing something as silly as playing a card game.

_________----------__________----------____

The next two days passed in similar fashion with nothing much else to do but train, eat, sleep, and play when they were not too exhausted. And although he wasn't the best conversationalist, Naruto was practically jumping out of his skin every time Itachi spoke. He had said more in these past few days than he had in months. Even though Naruto could tell that something still bothered Itachi that he was not telling, he was glad for even the smallest improvement.

"They're coming today," was Itachi's greeting for the fourth morning as Naruto came into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Be dressed and ready by the next hour." Itachi laid out breakfast for Naruto and then left the room.

Naruto tilted his head to the side, feeling like he was missing something – meanings that failed to get through to his brain this early in the morning – and wondering why Itachi had been so on edge.

The Akatsuki were coming. Today.

Naruto's jaw dropped down; milk from his cereal beginning to drip around the corners of his mouth. He hastily closed his mouth, swiping his tongue at the trails dripping down his chin and grabbed for a napkin. He wasn't hungry anymore.

Running into the back room, he found Itachi standing at the window, gazing out on the fields. His eyes grazed the landscape, taking in every detail and faint outline as far as his eyes could see.

"What are you doing?" Naruto interrupted Itachi's apparently deep thoughts, the question just bursting forward from his lips. He hoped Itachi would share what was really troubling him; what were his plans, what did he think was going to happen today.

Itachi took a moment before answering. Not breaking his gaze from the glass, he turned his head towards Naruto. "I'm not sure yet… but when I do, I want you to stay in here. As far away from the members as possible," he finally turned his eyes to Naruto. "You are not to speak or have any contact with them unless I am with you." His eyes bore into Naruto's again, and though Naruto knew he was just being protective, which he was grateful of, he was getting a little sick of Itachi treating him like a defenseless child. He did know how to take care of himself, Itachi knew it too. Deciding to finally voice his opinions, Naruto took a step closer to Itachi.

"You know I can take care of myself; I'll be fine," Naruto thrust his chin forward, a look of defiance on his face. "I've been training with you for over an year now and –"

"The Akatsuki are different." Itachi looked back outside. "They're not something either of us has ever dealt with before, and…" the swish of fabric alerted Naruto to Itachi's hands clenched at his side. Seeing that Naruto had noticed, Itachi brought one hand up to his forehead and down through his hair. "You're my responsibility," he said with a final note, as though that explained everything.

Naruto's head sunk to his chest, eyes cast down at his shoes. He was just a responsibility to Itachi then. The Sandaime had probably assigned Itachi to just get Naruto out of the village and now he was stuck with him. "Sorry," he mumbled into his shirt, not sure what else to do.

"For what?" Itachi's gaze came back to rest on Naruto.

"For being a responsibility," he tried the foreign word on his tongue, not liking how it seemed to slip through his teeth with a slippery quality.

Itachi sighed, his other hand coming up to rest atop his head. "I didn't mean it like that, Naruto." He pursed his lips together; Naruto could tell from experience that he was looking for the right words. For all his grace and eloquence, he was never one for sentiment. "I _want _to keep you safe."

Naruto let his jaw hang in the air for a moment as Itachi turned back to the outside. Quickly snapping it shut again, Naruto turned to look outside as well. At least he knew that Itachi didn't use his words flippantly, if he said something, he meant it. Which was good, seeing as Naruto did consider Itachi to be his closest person after all.

A flutter of wings startled both Naruto and Itachi out of their respective thoughts. Turning to find the source of commotion, they saw a huge white paper bird flapping in the middle of the room, as though getting ready to land. A second later, it exploded into hundreds of tiny paper feathers that fluttered around the room. At the same time, a huge bursts of chakra erupted around the room, ringing in the whole Akatsuki gang. One second the room had been completely empty and calm; the next, the whole lot of them stood there, calmly staring at the two outsiders with varying degrees of coldness, curiosity, indifference, and animosity.

The scattered feathers around the room began to sweep together by an invisible wind and gather in front of a woman with deep blue hair, her head bent in concentration on the bits of paper.

Naruto squinted one eye; he was sure he knew who that lady was. He watched in fascination as the bird began to reassemble itself again and then fly up to settle on the woman's shoulder, who then raised her head to look him dead in the eye. It was Konan, the woman who had led them here almost five days ago.

"Greetings, Akutou," she nodded to the blond, "Itachi."

Naruto nodded back before looking up and gauging Itachi's reaction. The raven had a deadly calm look in his eye, similar to when he was faced with insurmountable odds and was ready to fight the enemy all the same. Naruto recognised the look of one assigning himself to his fate with silent grace. And looking back at the people assembled in front of them, Naruto finally understood why. Maybe he was not yet ready to take care of himself as well as he thought.

Gulping, his eyes first landed on the tall man in the forefront. His skin was blue; there was no other way to describe it. He looked like a shark –those had to be gills, for the love of kami! What else could those cuts beside his eyes be? And the wide vicious smile he was sporting that showed all his pointy teeth, made him look like he was going to eat Naruto. Not to mention the huge sword strapped to his back. What did he use _that _for?

Forcibly turning his head to the man next to him, determined to keep his head up right, his eyes landed on a slightly shorter man with white hair slicked back and part of his bare chest showing from the top opening of his cloak, which framed some kind of pendant, a circle framing a triangle, Naruto had never seen before. Naruto wasn't really sure what to make of this man. His eyes were cold. Deathly cold, like they only saw blood, death, and destruction. If the weapon tied to his back – what appeared to be a scythe – was not enough of an indication to fear this man, well then his Shinobi instincts were kicking in as well. It was an odd, terrifying feeling; the fear was all he could think of as he tried to desperately look away from the man's cold gaze. He finally closed his eyes, forcing his mind to see blues and greens as opposed to the deep reds and burnt browns it was supplying to the insides of his eyelids. But as he opened his eyes again they rested on an equally frightening sight.

This man…seemed to be stitched together. Like he was made of canvas pieces, sewn together with thick chords woven into what Naruto believed to be the man's skin. On top of his freaky skin, most of the man's face was covered by a cloth mask bridging over his nose, dark glasses hiding his eyes in the dim light of the room. And he just stood there, eerily quiet like he was a mere – solid looking - image. Naruto couldn't even read the expression on his face, if there was one, which made him seem all the more creepy.

Suppressing a shiver, Naruto turned to the back of the group, where a man stood in the shadows, a straw hat tilted downwards, furthering hiding his already darkened face. Yet still, Naruto could feel his eyes on him, watching his every move with interest.

As soon as Naruto rested his gaze on the man, a deep voice floated across the room to Naruto's ears, shocking him in place.

"This is our organization so far," the smooth tones spoke from the shadows with a voice that Naruto recognised as the "man behind the chair", as he had so called him. So this was the leader.

"This is Kisame," the man continued as the shark look-a-like nodded, "Hidan," the white-haired man with the cold eyes blinked, "Kakuzu," a stitched shoulder shrugged upwards, "and you've already met Konan," the blue-haired woman adjusted the paper flower placed in her hair; smiling sadly at Naruto and Itachi. "And if all goes well today," his voice was slick like oil and stifled the atmosphere into complete silence. "We might have another member to help in our cause."

At this point, Naruto was eager to turn to Itachi and ask what the Akatsuki's cause was. But he knew much better than to do something so foolish in a room of crazy people and cold-blooded killers. Plus, the leader did not seem like the type of man who tolerated interruptions. Period.

Naruto nonchalantly looked to his side at Itachi to see what he thought of the group. But, as expected, Itachi's face was the epitome of cold aloofness. Not an eyelash out of place as he smoothly regarded each member before keeping his gaze trained on the leader. Even Naruto could not tell what was really going on in his head.

"I assume that you're both ready to begin." Two hands slid from under the red cloud-spotted cloak, their fingers meeting at a bridge in front of the man's chest.

"Wait," Itachi stepped forward, sidestepping in front of Naruto as he did so. "This is a test for me and me alone." His icy, clipped words would have certainly made Naruto bow his head and scramble to do as he requested, but the leader didn't seem to be intimidated in the least. On the contrary, if the subsequent chuckles were any indication, he was amused.

"You don't honestly think we let _anyone _into the Akatsuki without testing them first, do you?" he spoke like a teacher explaining a simple lesson to a slow child. "If he's really your charge, then he should be able to follow you out into battle and on whatever missions you are assigned." The swish of the straw across hair was the only sign that the leader was shaking his head slightly. "I would _hate_ to find out too late in the game that he wasn't able to… ah, _handle _himself." The man's fake pity made Naruto want to clench his teeth to keep the bile from rising in his throat. What, did he want to check how well Itachi could _control his demon_?

"Ngh." Naruto felt his heart stop for a second. To anyone else in the room, Itachi seemed to be grunting in disgust or biting down his tongue from saying something vulgar, but Naruto knew the truth, and was surprised to hear Itachi actually catching himself before revealing Naruto's identity. "Akutou can _handle _himself just fine."

"Well," the leader was teasing them once again, though this time his tone left no room for disagreement. "Just to make sure, you're _both _being sent on a little…" Naruto held his breath and could feel Itachi slightly tensing next to him. "scavenger hunt."

A _scavenger hunt_? Naruto was ready to vault forward and strangle the man, asking whether he thought this was some kind of a joke. But the same fear that told him nothing he saw, heard, or learned about hear was a joke kept him rooted to the floor.

"There are nine symbols hidden around Amegakure. You need to find them all and bring them back in three days time. I would say three days is more than enough time for two people, but," the leader shrugged his shoulders in a careless gesture, "I guess you can say you caught me on a good day." Naruto could sense a sadistic smile in his voice, which quelled all thoughts of complaining. "I hope that through this little exercise, should you succeed," he waved his hand as though such a thing was a mere afterthought, "you'll have a better idea of our goals."

Naruto hoped that the symbols were clearer than these directions, because he was really sick of being left in the dark. It was about time he knew what was going on here.

"So," the leader paused a moment to look the two "contestants" over. "Are we ready?"

Naruto knew it was a rhetorical question, but looking down he realised he had forgotten to put on his belt and stock his weapons this morning. He tentatively raised a hand. Just as he dared to look up into the leader's shadowed face, Konan appeared by his side, belt in hand.

"Arigatou," Naruto bowed to her, a dark blush rising on his face as he accepted the belt and quickly clipped it around his waist.

"_Now," _there was an even deeper edge to the man's voice. Apparently patience was not his forte. "Are we ready?"

Itachi nodded for the both of them and took a step closer to Naruto.

Without waiting a moment longer, the man brought his palms together and raced his hands through a jutsu. "Kai," he called. Instantly, all three were transported to somewhere beyond the training field, a place Naruto had not yet seen.

The leader stepped back, "I will see you here in three days time." Once again, there was no room for arguing.

Naruto turned to Itachi, ready to discuss whatever plan he had in mind, when he felt a strong hand pushing down his shoulder. Not showing his discomfort, he turned to look up into the shadowed face of the leader, who was suddenly much closer than he had been two seconds ago.

"I am most intrigued to see what you can do, little Youkai," Pein murmured in Naruto's ear, sending numbing chills down his back.

Pein suddenly stood before Itachi could make a move and stood back. "Begin," he announced with a bored drawl, though the interest remained resting in the glint of his eyes.

Itachi stepped back, took Naruto's' hand, and then teleported them both away. A second later they were up in a tree that surveyed the lands. Naruto looked around, not letting go of his grip on Itachi's hand.

Itachi bent his head down to Naruto's level, gently squeezing his hand before removing his own from Naruto's grasp. "We can do this. Just one rule."

Naruto looked up, slightly shocked that Itachi had let go and wondering whether he wished for them to split up. "What's that?" he asked, holding his breath; he did not want to do this alone. He didn't even know what they were really looking for yet!

"When I move, you move." Itachi blinked, pulling his foot to the side and sliding his body to the left, tugging Naruto's arm to guide him along and copy his movement at the same time. "Just like that." He nodded down at Naruto, who nodded back to show he understood.

"When you move, I move." Naruto nodded, knowing that this would not be a problem. They had fought alongside each other plenty of times. Now would be no different. The Akatsuki wouldn't even know what hit them. They would show them just how well he and Itachi could work together.

"C'mon." Itachi crouched down slightly in a running position, Naruto copying him exactly, not a second behind. "We'll head west first. Keep your eyes peeled for anything unusual."

_________----------__________----------____

_**PLEASE READ**_. This is very important!

Chapters 10 to 14 have been edited and changed to follow closer to canon – especially chapters **10** and **14**. But the important things to know are that Naruto was eight and Itachi was 14 upon leaving Konoha and Yaso was nine upon entering the Academy and thirteen upon graduating. The moments with Yaso as part of Team 7 are flash-forwards, Itachi and Naruto at the Akatsuki is the present time. Is that clear enough? Sorry for confusion.


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. _

_Thank you Bea for chapterising. And for the lovely and helpful comments, as well as the singing. Who doesn't enjoy David Bowie's _Golden Years_? Ah, you put the scene from _A Knight's Tale _back in my head so wonderfully! _

_Though, you're little note at the end was CRUEL! :P Ugh, get it out of my head!_

_And thank you _someone179 _for reviewing and motivating me to update this. Somehow you got me to write practically this whole chapter in a day. I don't know how, but there you have it! :D _

_So here it is. Enjoy__,__ all!_

_**The Other Naruto**_

_**Ch. 18**_

_.._

"_When you move, I move." Naruto nodded, knowing that this would not be a problem. They had fought alongside each other plenty of times. Now would be no different. The Akatsuki wouldn't even know what hit them. They would show them just how well he and Itachi could work together._

"_C'mon." Itachi crouched down slightly in a running position, Naruto copying him exactly, not a second behind. "We'll head west first. Keep your eyes peeled for anything unusual."_

_.._

Naruto was itching to get a glimpse inside of Itachi's head. They had been running for the past few minutes, but with no destination in mind, as far as Naruto could tell. He was still confused about the whole "scavenger hunt" thing. Who does scavenger hunts to test skill, strength, and wit? It just didn't make sense. And even if this was some kind of special hunt, knowing what they were looking for was _usually_ a crucial part, he thought sarcastically.

But Naruto didn't dare say anything to Itachi lest he interrupt the other's concentration. He had learned to stay silent much more when in Itachi's presence over the past years, but that didn't make it any easier when he was bursting to know something.

"I've heard only a little of the Akatsuki and their mission," Itachi finally spoke up, making Naruto blink in surprise –he swore the elder could read his thoughts sometimes… most of the time… all of the time? "I do know that their ultimate goal is to rule the ninja world, and their leader is particularly determined."

Naruto shivered involuntarily. "No surprise there." He paused, wondering if he should even bring it up. "Did you hear what he said to me before we left?"

Itachi cast his eyes on Naruto, his eyes darkening with anger, directed at the man who dared treat Naruto like an item to be collected. Naruto could see the protective alert going haywire behind Itachi's eyes. Naruto opened his mouth to smile and brush it off as a joke, but he knew it was much more than that.

"I know you'll protect me," he said instead with a big, trusting smile, hoping to alleviate Itachi's worries that he'd do anything stupid and let Itachi know that he had complete trust in him.

Itachi turned his gaze away from Naruto without a sound, leaving Naruto feeling disappointed and let out again. What was his friend hiding that he had to ignore Naruto so much? Itachi had said, just this morning, that he _wanted _to protect Naruto; so why was he still being so weird and out of it?

Naruto fidgeted with his hands as he ran, glancing up at Itachi every few seconds to make sure he was in sync with him. He didn't want to make Itachi mad. He would move when Itachi moved. Just like Itachi said. Naruto could follow simple directions.

"Itachi?"

Itachi made a small noise at the back of his throat to let Naruto know he was listening.

"If you get into the Akatsuki," Naruto looked up as he saw Itachi's hands clench at his sides, but otherwise continued, "will you get one of those cool rings too?"

Itachi flicked his eyes down to Naruto, a stern look set on his face, lips thinned in a grimace. "The rings," he muttered.

"Yeah," Naruto beamed, glad to get Itachi talking to him. "The ones all the weird-looking people were wearing. I didn't really see what was on them, but I liked Konan's. I think it was "white". Maybe," he guessed with a shrug. "I wasn't really looking; they just looked cool and all."

Naruto's smile slowly slipped down his face again as he realised he had lost Itachi's attention once again. Itachi was in deep thought, obvious from the way his pursed lips formed a little indent on the sides of his mouth and under his chin and the lines that creased between his eyebrows. Naruto knew that face all too well for it to be welcome.

Suddenly, Itachi stopped, catching Naruto by the shoulder just as he was about to land and push off on the next branch. The momentum vaulted Naruto forward, but Itachi squeezed his shoulder, keeping the boy in his grip. Without missing a beat, Itachi took in his surroundings, turning his head as far round as it would go and looking as far as he could in each direction, Sharingan swirling to life and flaring every few seconds.

"Good work Naruto," he muttered, not taking his eyes off the surrounding scenery.

"Huh?" Naruto scrunched his brows up in confusion. What had he done? Nearly fallen on his butt, having not been following Itachi's every move and failing to stop when Itachi did, was what. Was Itachi mocking him?

Naruto swelled up in indignation and anger, and not a little embarrassment.

"Good thinking," Itachi looked down, Sharingan gone, with a small quirk of the lips that Naruto would take as a smile, instantly deflating him. "We have to find the rings."

Naruto opened his mouth in a little 'oh'. He was still confused.

"Come on," Itachi gestured to the left with his hand. "We're going south first."

_.._

"_At least now I know you're taking it seriously."_

_Yaso darted his gaze around to his teammates, taking in their looks of appreciative amazement. They were going to take him serious now._

_Good._

_That's exactly what he needed them to know: this was not some trivial game._

_They had to be ninja now._

_.._

Sasuke was hiding in the bushes off to the left, Sakura was up in the trees not that far off from Sasuke, and Kakashi was still standing in the middle of the clearing, reading an orange book that fit snugly between his fingers, seemingly oblivious to everything around him. But Yaso knew better.

Sitting on a top branch above his two teammates, he surveyed the scene with sharp eyes.

Just because Kakashi had caught him the first time didn't mean he still couldn't get a bell. He had only attacked Kakashi head on to see how quickly the older man would react and what his weak points were. He wasn't disappointed. But like ojiisan said, Yaso had to be looking for a deeper meaning to this. If it wasn't about survival and him just grabbing a bell and moving on, then it had to be about something else. What had Kakashi stressed? Two bells and two lunches and one person being strapped to a stump, not getting lunch, and being sent back to the Academy. But weren't they supposed to be a team now? Why else would Iruka-sensei and ojiisan go to the trouble of putting these teams together for them only to be broken up again? It didn't make sense. He was smarter than this and whatever Kakashi thought he was pulling over their heads.

Drumming his fingers on the bark beside his hip, he looked at each person methodically.

They were supposed to be a team. That meant they had to act like one, _work _like one. Which was exactly what Kakashi had told them _not _to do. Clever old fox. Ojiisan was right, Yaso could learn a lot from this man. He wondered what his teammates were thinking, what they were plotting. Actually, he wondered what Sasuke was thinking and plotting, he doubted Sakura was doing anything but watching Sasuke. Why had she entered the Academy and gotten this far?

Oh right.

Sasuke.

Yaso rolled his eyes. He really did have his hands full. Not that the Uchiha was much better. From what he heard, not being personally in the younger Uchiha's good graces to warrant a real conversation that didn't include insults, the kid was hell bent on killing Itachi for the whole massacre. If only the boy realised just how much of a leap that was. Sure, he had idolized his big brother and stuck to him like a bur. But that didn't mean he knew just how powerful Itachi really was.

Yaso pushed out a long, tempered breath. The kid really got on his nerves; if he was just a bur on Itachi, then he was a full-blown thorn sticking in Yaso's side. He just thought he was so great, everyone loved him, and he was so sure he could kill Itachi someday. Yeah right. Itachi would be able to flick Sasuke away with his little finger no matter how older or stronger Sasuke got. The little idiot probably didn't even know there was a whole separate world beyond his little bubble of praise and delusions of grandeur.

Another deep breath and slow release.

They had to work as a team, the airhead, the ego, the weird, but sly scarecrow, and Yaso. So first, he should probably get their attention and try to explain his theory to them. He doubted they would listen to him; no one even believed he had really graduated from the Academy, why would they listen to him in the first place?

Well, Yaso squinted his eyes at the scene, calculating. What better way to get their attention than to cause a scene?

So a head-on attack hadn't worked, so what about a sneak attack?

But just another attack wouldn't impress his teammates any further; he had to step it up a notch. Sneaking down the tree and towards the lake behind Kakashi, Yaso began to formulate a plan.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Yaso shouted seconds later; 30-some 'Narutos' jumping out of the lake towards the "unsuspecting" jounin. Yaso did his best to throw a few believable punches as he dog piled on the grey haired man.

Kakashi's one eye widened in feigned shock, as far as Yaso could tell, before the many Yasos landed.

A few grunts here, a cry there, and then he was flying through the air again, solo. All the other Yasos poofed out of existence from a few good kicks, punches, and throws from Kakashi, leaving the original with his hands twisted behind his back and above his head by Kakashi. A kunai pointed into the back of his neck uncomfortably and Yasuo was dying to flip Kakashi over his back and switch positions, but Naruto shouldn't be able to pull a stunt like that. Instead, he slumped in defeat. He hoped his teammates were watching.

"Shadow Clones," Kakashi mused, rubbing at his chin; he hadn't even broken a sweat. "Interesting; so it is true." Kakashi dropped his hands and his one visible eye curved up in a smile. "Good to know," he said before throwing Yaso away, spinning him in the process until Yaso landed on his butt a few paces away.

Yaso inwardly smirked –Kakashi was sharp indeed. Good. Outwardly, Yaso pouted and glared with displeasure; arms crossed and bottom lip protruding exaggeratingly so for effect.

"But you're going to have to do better than that to get these." He jingled the bells in front of his face before tucking them back into his belt.

Yaso fought the urge to stick out his tongue, figuring that would be even too immature for Naruto at a moment like this.

"I'm gonna get a bell from you, dattebayo!" Yaso cried, getting back into character. "And I'm gonna do it before the teme does too!"

"How dare you refer to Sasuke like that!" A shriek from the left, most likely in the underbrush, alerted the whole field of Sakura's position.

"Um," Kakashi sweat dropped, his single eyebrow raising in wonder. "Yeah. I think you guys need to revisit the idea of _hiding._"

Yaso had to agree. Geeze these people were pathetic. And what was Sasuke doing anyway? So much for his little demonstration; other than Sakura's little outcry, they hadn't even moved to help him. Then again, they still thought it was every man for himself. Was every new genin team going through this same trial by fire? But when he thought about, even if they were, he figured few would know what it was really about.

"Naruto."

Yaso looked up to see Kakashi looking down at him expectantly, waiting. Oh right, he was supposed to go hide again and try to think of another tactic. Yaso chanced a glance behind him to where he was sure Sakura and Sasuke still were. By the time he looked back, Kakashi was gone. Well, he was still there, reading his mysterious orange book and all, but Yaso could tell he had been replaced with a shadow clone seconds before –the demon sense in him telling him that the man in front of him was only half a person. Not the orthodox ninja way to sense things –not everyone possessed the Sharingan or Byakuugan –but he was no ordinary ninja.

Silently cursing for his lapse in awareness, he wondered where his sensei had gone off to. Why would Kakashi leave if not to amuse himself elsewhere, meaning that either Sakura or Sasuke had left their hiding spot? Most likely, Sasuke had left to try a different tactic and Sakura had followed him. Kami only knew how well that would turn out.

Damn, when did he lose track of them? Yaso stood up and scanned the area for the missing Uchiha, trying to sense the boy. It would be harder if the kid had any real skill in chakra suppression, but as it was his skills were barely remediate. But, Yaso consented, they were fairly good for right out of the Academy. Yaso shrugged, he wasn't giving out any credit to the kid.

It took him less than a second to locate his teammates. All three of them had strayed a bit from the path in the woods on the left. Well, Sasuke and Kakashi had, Sakura seemed to be further off from the other two. Yaso guessed the young Uchiha was planning an attack.

Jumping into the trees to watch, he proved himself right when he found Sasuke on a branch opposite from him, throwing a set of stringed shuriken and kunai at their "unsuspecting" sensei who was lazily reading under a tree. Well, it was the real Kakashi, for a moment, before he used a substitution jutsu; Sasuke's weapons throwing a now good-sized log back towards himself.

Yaso smothered a chuckle in his throat. Simple, but good. Like him, Kakashi wasn't going to show any advanced moves until they had earned it, or until the moment called for it.

A scream ahead has both Yaso and Sasuke's head swerving back to the path. Sakura, obviously. On principle, he should go over and check to see if she's okay. However, more likely than not, she got spooked by her own shadow that she thought looked like Sasuke. And he really couldn't be bothered with dealing with a fangirl. Team spirit be screwed for the moment.

Shrugging his decision off, he jumped away towards the clearing again. Surprisingly enough, Sasuke hadn't followed him. Not that he had seen Yaso, though maybe he had, but Yaso just figured he would go back to start seeing as Kakashi had left them. This whole 'getting the team together' strategy was proving to be harder than he had anticipated. Why couldn't they just listen and figure it out and get this over with? It wasn't like they were going to stay together forever, Yaso already had a team. Itachi and Naruto, the real one, and he wasn't looking for any replacements. Sure, the two had gone off and joined the Akatsuki and he hadn't seen them for years. But that didn't mean they were no longer a team.

Yaso jumped down into the clearing again and noticed it was empty. No one had come back it seems. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, Yaso walked out into the open, not caring who saw him.

Maybe he wasn't ready for another team anymore than Kakashi was ready to take on a bunch of new genins or Sasuke was ready to accept other people into his little emo world where killing Itachi was the only thing that mattered. And Sakura…yeah, she was just tagging along for the ride.

A bell!

Yaso stopped his little reflective rant for the moment as he saw a silver bell shining in the sunlight, flashing in his eyes.

There was no way Kakashi had just dropped it; it wasn't even an option.

Yaso looked up; no one was around. He couldn't even sense Kakashi, which was odd; even the clone had vanished. The whole thing reeked of a '_trap__,__' _but at the same time, it could be a test to see who was brave enough to take it.

He knew it was stupid, more than a little. But if it meant even the slightest chance of getting this task done early, he would take it.

And –_aaaaahhhh_!

Yes, it was a trap, he thought sullenly as the blood rushed to his head. His body flopped around in all directions while the rope tied around his ankle tensed and loosened from the sudden added weight of Yaso setting off the trap.

Cursing himself in every which direction, Yaso closed his eyes and gritted his teeth in humiliation as he felt Kakashi come back into the clearing.

"Cheating doesn't really become a ninja, you know," Kakashi shook his head in mock disappointment, though Yaso could tell he was enjoying every minute of messing with their minds. "I'm afraid we have a place for those who decide their above the rules."

'_Yeah, you make them ANBU or something,' _Yaso retorted in his head. He wasn't stupid. You only punished the stupid people who thought they were above the rules and had nothing to show for it. Yaso wasn't stupid.

"Time out." Kakashi answered his own question, oblivious to Yaso's inner monologue. Snapping the rope with a kunai, Kakashi proceeded to drag Yaso, upside down, to the post in the middle of the field where he had first explained to them the rules. With deft hands, he tied Yaso up tight to the middle post.

"Now," Kakashi rubbed his chin in thought as he looked at all three of his students; Sakura having been dumped by the posts after Kakashi found her knocked out in the middle of the path, she kept stealing relieved glances at Sasuke, raking her eyes up and down his body as if checking for injuries –or just to check out his body. Yaso suspected Kakashi's trick had something to do with Sasuke, but he couldn't be sure. Sakura never needed an excuse to stare at Sasuke.

Sasuke, on the other hand, seemed to have just wandered in on his own, looking for Kakashi no doubt after his little log switcheroo. But unlike Sakura, he didn't appear to be ready to admit defeat at all. It was all in his eyes.

_This isn't over yet. _

Sasuke charged at Kakashi for all he was worth, weapons drawn in each hand, arms close to his body and bent in the perfect fighting stance, as he attacked. The attack was short lived however, as not a second later, Kakashi had his foot in the small of Sasuke's back, shoving him face first into the dirt, and a knife thrust dangerously close to his neck.

"Now," Kakashi drawled with boredom. "I'm getting a little sick of all this." He pushed Sasuke further into the dirt, his eyes moving lazily from Sakura to Yaso before his gaze hardened. "I don't think any of you have what it takes to become shinobi. In fact, I don't even know how any of you made it out of the Academy."

Yaso narrowed his eyes. What kind of teaching technique was this? Wasn't he supposed to guide and instruct them, not ridicule them? What was he on? He wasn't seriously thinking of sending them back to the Academy, was he?

"To be shinobi you have to be ready to make impossible decisions and see them through. You're not kids anymore, by becoming shinobi you take on responsibilities that sometimes seem beyond your capacity. But you take them on nonetheless."

"W-we, we know that, sensei," Sakura stuttered out. "It's what we've been training for, after all."

Kakashi looked up, locking his gaze solely to her. "You do, do you?" A morbidly amused glint flashed in Kakashi's eye, letting Yaso see a glimpse of what old man Hokage had been talking about. "You've read books and played with knives, but you haven't really been taught what it means to be a shinobi, what it means to fight for your country."

Sakura opened her mouth as though she wanted to protest, but words were failing her, making her quickly purse her lips once again.

"But if you think you're prepared," Kakashi closed his eye and one could see a smile creasing the fabric of his mask. Yaso wasn't sure whether it was in amusement or sadism. "I'll give you a second test since you seem to have failed your first." Pressing the knife a little closer to Sasuke's neck, Kakashi looked back up at Sakura and said in the harshest voice possible, "Sakura, kill Naruto now or Sasuke dies."

_.._

"Two at once! Alright!" Naruto grinned. It had only taken a half hour run before Itachi had stopped once again. This time, not in the middle of nowhere but at a shrine.

"I'm guessing," Itachi said, his eyes glued to the small Haiden above. "North and South are usually found together. But not always."

Naruto stared up at the two stone dogs to his respective left and right, towering over both him and Itachi as they made their way up the worn limestone steps. The moss-covered statues looked very formidable to a nine year old boy, like they could come to life any moment and attack, especially the one with its mouth open, ready to bite his whole head off. It probably could, Naruto thought as they passed under the wooden gateway, separating this world and the divine. The paint was chipped away completely, leaving naked, splintered posts in its wake. But Naruto could tell that this place was once the hub of activity, in spite of its small size. He felt burdened all of a sudden, like the shrine itself was calling to be visited and worshipped. For some reason he felt sadness and sorrow for a once great place.

Itachi made a shushing noise with his hand as they climbed the last step, even though Naruto was barely stepping as it was in fear of waking the great dogs behind them.

The Haiden was made of the same naked and chipped wood as the archway, though a bit of red paint could still be seen in strips at the top. Despite its shabby, abandoned appearance, it still demanded quiet and reverence. Itachi must have sensed the same thing because his steps became even slower and quieter as well the closer they got. When they were only a few paces away, Itachi stopped and looked down at Naruto. Waiting until he had his gaze, Itachi looked to the back of the building and pointed to the little stone well to the side, where one would wash their hands. Walking inside to look closer, Naruto could see that the basin was shaped like a compass. Two arrows were pointing on opposite ends, one to the Northern Star, the other to the Southern Star –or what had been the Northern and Southern stars hundreds of years ago when this Temple was built and in use. And on the characters for the two starswere two individual rings. Two very familiar rings; silver, darkened in the unlit shrine, surrounding a deep red ruby that had been engraved with the respective kanji.

Naruto reached out in awe, jaw dropped and catching flies, to see if they were real.

"No," Itachi slapped his hand down and threw his arm out to prevent Naruto from moving any closer. "It could be a trap."

"Oh," Naruto's shoulders slumped as he realised his own stupidity. "Right."

"Actually," Itachi scanned the room suspiciously. "I'm surprised the entryway wasn't rigged."

Naruto looked up, only now noticing that Itachi's Sharingan was activated.

"I don't _see _anything suspicious…" he trailed off, speaking mainly to himself. "It's too easy."

Naruto shrugged, heightened his senses to their fullest and used the skills Itachi had taught him to check for traps. Finding nothing out of the ordinary, he raised his hand again over Itachi's arm and went to grab the rings again.

Itachi watched silently, his eyes widened in the slightest, showing a bit of the fear he feeling, as Naruto's fingers slowly closed around the "North" ring. Tan hands lifted the jewelry from its resting place, hesitantly at first, and then Naruto, realising what he was doing, snatched his hand back in half a blink.

Itachi's eyes switched from Naruto's hand to the stone well like lightning, waiting for something to happen.

"Get the other one Naruto," he whispered, his whole body wooden with anxiety, but Naruto knew his movements would still be as fluid as ever should something go wrong. With that slight comfort in mind, Naruto palmed the first ring and reached out with his other hand for the second. He could feel his heartbeat pounding against chest like a sledgehammer and it was like time was stopped and he couldn't move, even as he saw his fingers inch forward little by little of their own accord. Maybe he was being controlled by a jutsu. Maybe they were in a genjutsu. Or maybe, it was just fear.

Mustering the last of his strength, he was one of the youngest skilled shinobi after all, Naruto grabbed for the last ring and pulled his hand behind his body even quicker than the last time.

Seconds ticked by in unadulterated silence. Itachi's Sharingan was honed in on every inch of the room. He swiftly slid his hand up Naruto's arm and guided him slowly away from the well, toward the door, and then back towards the steps. Itachi turned Naruto around until they were back to back, Naruto moving forward down the steps and back under the stripped torii and Itachi pressed against his back, ready for anything. They finally slid their feet past the guard dogs and breathed a tiny sigh of relief, breaking apart.

"What was that?" Naruto asked, looking down at the two rings, one in each hand.

"Mind games," Itachi muttered darkly. "Here," he said, holding out his hand for Naruto to hand over the rings, which were then put into one of the pouches on his belt. "We're done here. Keep moving."

Naruto bit back a sigh. Mind games apparently took a lot more out of you than running ever could.

"So the place just wasn't trapped at all?" Naruto gestured wildly, still in disbelief that they got off so easily.

Itachi nodded. "Exactly."

Naruto didn't know what to say. What was this Pein guy doing? "So….?" He trailed off suggestively. Itachi jumped up into the trees and started running again.

"There will be some rings booby trapped and some not, and the ones that are will each be set at different levels of difficulty in no predetermined order. The Akatsuki want their prey to stay on their game, but at the same time, they want to trip them up and let them get comfortable in their assessment of the situation before pulling the rug out from under their feet."

Naruto's head was spinning. He was sure there was more to the message Itachi was trying to warn him, but it was going over his head. Were he and Itachi the prey? What were they assessing? And who was pulling rugs and why?

Deciding he wasn't going to understand now anyway, Naruto shook his head and asked the next question on his mind.

"What now?"

"We find the other seven rings." Itachi answered succinctly.

Naruto couldn't see Itachi's face, but he knew that the fear and uncertainty and protectiveness over Naruto that was etched on his face moments before was now gone, just from the simple, clinical tone of his voice.

'_Well_,' Naruto thought with a little relief, '_we found two so far, and we still have three days left. How bad can the rest be?' _

"So which one next?" Naruto asked aloud, pushing hard off of a branch to keep up with Itachi.

"The jade."

And just as he said that, it started to rain.

_.._

The Jade, also known as The Sphere, Droplet, or Jewel, was one of Ame's best kept secrets. Naruto remembered reading a particularly coveted Ame scroll years ago during his training. It seemed so simple and yet was anything but. Basically, from what Naruto could remember, it is a sphere of water, a bit bigger than a human head, suspended in mid air in an "unknown" location. Even before Pein or Hanzou had ruled, this sphere was standing, floating. Many thought it to be there since the beginning of time, others, the beginning of shinobi themselves, while still others attest its presence to one of the greatest Ame shinobi to walk this earth. Ake Tomohiro. Nearly every Ame child, refugee or not, knows this man as one of the great heroes of old. Apparently, according to legend, as it's the only record dating back that far, he was one of the first shinobi to walk the earth and was responsible for the creation of Amegakure itself.

Naruto shook his head trying to remember the details, shaking some rain droplets out of his hair in the process. It was still raining, but they were not that far from where the alleged Droplet was held, or so the scroll had said. Naruto hoped it hadn't been moved since that story was documented –if moving such an object was even possible.

"Naruto." Itachi's voice broke Naruto from his thoughts, forcing him to look up at the raven haired man. "Do you remember the story of The Jade and how it came to be?" He asked quietly, brushing his fingers through wet bangs to brush them out of his line of site and trying to make them stick to the top of his head.

"Of course," Naruto piped up. "The great shinobi, Tomohiro was warring to rule the land of what is now Ame. Taking interest in the battle, three gods came down to have some fun with the shinobi, who were getting too powerful than their own good.

"Not knowing they were the gods, who were in disguise as humans to challenge the man who had defied laws of nature laid out by the shinobi council so far, Tomohiro accepted their proposed challenge to create a combination of something from Nature and Man that would never perish. So The Sphere of Water, or Jade, came to be." Naruto held his breath, wondering why Itachi was quizzing him on this simple stuff. No, it wasn't something any Konoha native would know, it was a legend found only in Ame, as each country had their own respective tales. However, Itachi had been adamant on Naruto reading up on all there is to know about all the different countries. Know your friends and your enemies, in every and any capacity possible –or something like that, if he remembered Itachi's words correctly.

"And who were those gods he accepted the challenge from?" Itachi asked, seemingly not done with testing Naruto.

"Kamikaze, Raiden, and Takitsuhiko," Naruto recited.

"Who are…?" Itachi pressed, subconsciously reaching down to feel the pouch at his side that held the rings. He swiped a hand at his eyes to clear his vision a bit, but the rain was falling hard and visibility was close to nothing.

"God of the wind, storms, and bad weather; god of thunder and lightning; and god of rain." Naruto scrubbed at his eyes, feeling a little irritated now. Not that this stuff was hard by any means, but he wanted to know why he was being quizzed about stuff he already knew while Itachi still wouldn't even have a normal conversation with him at any given time. Plus, the rain was really starting to get on his nerves. His clothes were heavy and sticking to him and running at top speed made the wind even fiercer than usual.

"And what was the result of him winning the challenge?" Itachi asked further, his words accompanied by the taps of their feet as they landed on a thick branch simultaneously.

"Tomohiro was given the lands, but to humble him, the gods made it a land where rain would always fall for as long as the country existed with people in it." Naruto shrugged; he hoped they were done now. He didn't know if he remembered anything more.

"And," Itachi paused for emphasis, ruining all of Naruto's hopes, "Where did he create that sphere?"

"In a cave by the shore, just outside of the capital city," Naruto held back a groan, silently praying to any gods listening to end the history lesson and get Itachi just talking like he used to when they were younger.

But of course, his prayers went unanswered, once again.

"Good." Itachi tucked a stray piece of hair behind his ear and tugged on his left sleeve, peeling the dripping cloth from his skin and wringing it out. "We're almost there."

Naruto saw the end of the trees before he saw the cliffs that dropped perilously into the water rushing below. Stopping just at the edge, he looked down the sheer drop to see the cliff riddled with little caves on each side, like an intricate ant farm, formed over the centuries.

"The Sphere is in one of the caves closest to the bottom," Itachi intoned, looking down as well with an impassive face. "We need to get that ring before night falls. The tide tends to rise and do funny things after hours, especially when the weather is bad. We have about eight hours 'til evening."

Naruto gulped and gazed up to see if Itachi was joking.

Nope.

They had to climb down this cliff to the very bottom and retrieve the third ring.

_.._

_**PLEASE READ**_. This is very important!

Chapters 10 to 14 have been edited and changed to follow closer to canon – especially chapters **10** and **14**. But the important things to know are that Naruto was eight and Itachi was 14 upon leaving Konoha, and are now nine and almost 15, respectively. Yaso was nine upon entering the Academy and thirteen upon graduating. The moments with Yaso as part of Team 7 are flash-forwards, Itachi and Naruto at the Akatsuki is the present time. Is that clear enough? Sorry for confusion.

And added side note, it's quite amusing trying to write while _The Shining _is playing in the background. How anyone ever dubbed that a scary movie, I don't know. If _I'm _not even scared then you know you have to work on it. ;)


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

_Many thanks to Bea for chapterising. And thank you for telling me that I should continue with this fic for the moment, I needed the extra push in the right direction. _

_A HUGE THANKS to _**cutsycat **_for her wonderful inspiration that overrode my writer's block. She basically wrote a part of this chapter for me. BIG Hug in thanks! __J_

_Everyone please enjoy another chapter! _

_**The Other Naruto**_

_**Ch. **__**19 **_

_.._

"Does anyone know how he made it?" Itachi asked, continuing their little quizzing session from before as they scaled down the mountain.

Clinging to the sides of the narrow path that looked to be hewn away at centuries ago, Naruto struggled to multitask, paying attention to Itachi's question and not falling.

"Um, um," Naruto looked down at his feet to make sure of his steps while trying to convert Itachi's words into meaning. "No. He used the energy –" the rock crumbled in his left hand, making him lose his footing for a moment. However, Itachi didn't even have to move a hand back to catch him because he had his hands on another hold a second later. "The, the energy from Nature, from the water, to sustain the jutsu. But no one has been able to copy the exact –" he stumbled forward, reaching for Itachi's cloak on reflex, but caught himself just in time. "Sorry," he muttered, not really sure why as he hadn't touched Itachi. "Exact," he paused, what had he been saying? "Uh, no one's been able to figure out the exact jutsu and signs to copy it since."

Naruto chanced a look up at Itachi to see if he wanted anything more. But the elder Uchiha remained quiet, giving hint for neither yea nor nay. Instead, he kept on walking, palms brushing the side, but forging forward calmly, unaware to Naruto's troubles with the narrow way. So, Naruto returned to looking at his feet and concentrating on not tripping. Itachi must have realised this and, not wanting his young apprentice to fall, kept quiet for the rest of the way down.

Naruto bit hard on his lip as the path started getting narrower and more slippery as they descended closer to the water. Even some of the spray from the waves was misting about their feet, making every foothold dangerous. He had already slipped and lost his footing several times, fallen dangerously close to the edge, and had to have Itachi pull him back to his feet more times than he could count. It was like his surroundings and body were both rebelling against him to no end. Itachi, on the other hand, was perfectly in control of every move, and not for the first time Naruto felt a mixture of pride, jealousy, and wonder.

Suddenly, Itachi stopped. "We're here," he said, his hand seemingly disappearing into the cliff. Grabbing Naruto's hand, he pulled the blond forward through the small gap between two large slabs of rock, and into the cave.

The first thing Naruto thought was that it was dark. He felt Itachi reaching blindly along the walls for some kind of torch. Seconds later, a match was struck and light flared in Itachi's hand.

"So I'm guessing people don't usually come down here," Naruto attempted to lighten the dark, musky, and almost suffocating atmosphere.

"No," Itachi answered humorless, "they don't. It's forbidden and supposed to be hidden for the most part."

"_Supposed_ to be," Naruto interjected as they inched there way further into the cave, the black rock walls dripping with rivulets of water.

"The gods didn't want it to become some common shrine or tourist attraction, but something much more sacred and revered, and thus barely known."

Naruto nodded as though he understood; though, he wasn't sure how anyone could revere something they didn't know about. Who figured out that logic? Weren't the gods supposed to be smart? Well, there was that 'supposed to be' again.

"And you really think the ring is in here? That this is the sphere they want us to find?" Naruto asked, sidling closer to Itachi as he spoke. The action afforded him the visibility to see Itachi shrug.

"I hope so," Itachi said, "I can't imagine they're talking about any old sphere or jewel. And the harder to get to, the more torture they put us through."

"For all their trickery," Naruto mused, grasping the back of Itachi's cloak as he almost slipped yet again, "the Akatsuki seem like a surprisingly easy bunch to figure out."

Itachi stopped, forcing Naruto to grasp even tighter to his cloak to keep his footing. "I don't say this lightly Naruto, and since I don't know when we'll have a private moment again, listen well. Do. Not. Underestimate. Them."

Naruto gulped.

The passageway suddenly cut to the left and Itachi tugged on Naruto's arm, pulling him along harshly. Naruto closed his eyes, embraced for the impact of the wall or something nasty, but he was miraculously whisked away. Itachi pulled Naruto closer to his body and slowed his steps. Opening his eyes, Naruto could see why. The walls were bathed in a opaque blue and were constantly moving. Or, no, it wasn't the walls that were moving, but something was moving over them. Like a water reflection.

Naruto slowly turned his head to the middle of the room where the source of the light lay. A sphere of water, a bit bigger than a human head, was suspended in mid air.

"No," Naruto whispered in reverent wonder. Now he himself wondered too how this powerful jewel was made. Because it was, if nothing else, it was powerful. That scroll hadn't been lying about the strong barrier that surrounded it, which was also standing on its own with no source, nor the pure energy exuded by the ball itself. It was just one pure, smooth, unmarred ball of water. It looked like it was trapped in a glass sphere, but Naruto knew that if he _could _reach his hand into it –disregarding the chakra barriers–he would just feel water.

"You are looking at the oldest artifacts of Amegakure and the shinobi world," Itachi's voice was more than just bordering on reverence. And he left it at that. Though Naruto needed no further prompting, he knew what Itachi was telling him. Look long and hard and appreciate the sight before you and what it means. Naruto had had that particular skill of patience and awareness drilled into him from Itachi's first lessons.

But no matter how awesome the sight was, he knew he could look at it all day in every different angle and still not be able to figure out how it worked, he still wanted to find the reason _why _they were here. The ring. Where was it? Naruto cast his eyes around the room, grazing the walls with careful precision. There was nothing to the left of the sphere, to the right, on the ground, or the ceiling.

"The bastards," Itachi cursed softly.

Naruto widened his eyes at Itachi, wondering what made him upset. He followed the elder's gaze to atop the sphere, where the ring sat in midair, just not touching the water.

"Oh," he followed lamely, slowly comprehending the insurmountable task ahead of them.

"How, Naruto," Itachi asked quietly, beginning to pace across the front of the chakra barrier, studying it intensely, "Do you break a chakra barrier?"

Naruto scrambled to answer, blurting out the first thing that came to mind. "Distract or kill the source of the chakra." He grimaced. That was stupid. Tomohiro was the source and he was long dead, which was all part of the mystery behind the still-standing sphere and barriers. Naruto always suspected the gods had added their own power to the creation for it to stand the tests of time and serve as a reminder to all humans who dared defy the gods again. But he couldn't be certain. All the same, if his guess was correct they wouldn't be any closer to killing the source than killing Tomohiro –can't kill what doesn't die or is already dead.

"And if that's not possible?" Itachi's voice softened even further, keeping his eyes on the ring the whole time.

"Then, then." Naruto bit the inside of his cheek. "Destroy it head-on?" He suggested hopefully, if not naively.

Itachi pursed his lips; he could be going over that option or trying to think of a better, smarter one himself. Naruto wouldn't bet on either, he knew Itachi was unpredictable like that. He had a mind Naruto knew he'd never be able to understand. Naruto tried to wrack his brain for another solution, something that could actually help their situation and would make Itachi proud. He wanted Itachi to look at him again with those smiling eyes like he just enjoyed Naruto's company. Not the sad eyes of regret and sorrow and anger that he had become so used to seeing this past year. Naruto involuntarily looked up to check what Itachi's eyes were saying now. But instead they were switched to the one mode that was impossible to read: the Sharingan. There was no emotion per se in the spinning tomoe, just power and clinical precision; and sometimes, unadulterated, smoldering anger.

Luckily, though, there was no anger in this stare this time. Still, the Sharingan radiated a power that made Itachi seem much more isolated than usual. It made him into an Uchiha, nothing more, making Naruto feel like he was looking at a pristine statue of a specimen from outside of a glass case. Not anything like the friend and big brother he had come to know and love.

Suddenly, Itachi's eyes narrowed into unmistakable anger as the Sharingan pinned one point in the chakra barrier. "They wouldn't," he murmured to himself, outraged.

Naruto felt like a rabbit caught in the road before an oncoming cart when Itachi looked down at him, Sharingan still on, but no longer spinning.

"What is the best way to combat ancient jutsus?"

"Another ancient jutsu!" Naruto responded on command. It was 101 shinobi knowledge; at least, according to Itachi's training. He doubted Itachi needed the answer though, he was already 15 steps ahead of Naruto and contemplating the various ways to solve this problem.

"Exactly," he cursed softly, turning off his Sharingan and scanning the room again.

Finally, despite his better judgment, Naruto couldn't hold it in any longer.

"What did you find?" Naruto blurted out, waiting with baited breath to see how Itachi would respond.

After a moment of silence passed, where Naruto fidgeted from one foot to the other, stuffing his hands in his pockets and then taking them out again to examine his finger nails, looking around the room briefly while shooting anxious glances at Itachi every other second.

"I analysed the barrier and found a weakness." Itachi refused to look his way; hands at his side in a relaxed, yet formal posture. He lifted one finger and ran it over the clasp to the pouch holding the two acquired rings.

Naruto nodded. "Really?" A hopeful smile started growing on his face quickly. "Where?"

"There," Itachi pointed, taking Naruto's arm at the same moment to prevent the boy from acting on impulse to go closer and try to see and touch for himself. "It's still strong, but from the nature of the web –very intricate crosses of chakra as though they were literally hand-woven. It's so small," Itachi bent his head forward, trying to see the lines with the naked eye. "The point I'm referring to is at the top, where several strands are grafted together," he pointed again, making sure Naruto followed the line of his finger to the exact spot. Though, without the Sharingan the individual lines were invisible, only a light shimmer of greens and blues were seen when the glow off the water hit the strands at just the right angle.

"But we need some ancient jutsu to move it, don't we?" Naruto asked, scratching the base of his skull with one hand and fisting the other at his side. He squeezed his brain, trying to think of all the jutsus he had learned that would help. Not the dragon fire, or leaf jump, whirlpool shadow cut, dog deamon attack. Naruto shook his head. Too weak for this. Double sword blaze? No, that needed….but maybe a hooded samurai twist? Hm. He had nothing.

Itachi nodded before looking over at Naruto, seeing that he wasn't coming up with anything further, in what could only be described as calculating and wary.

"What?" Naruto blinked expectantly, shifting in his sandals as Itachi just stared down at him, no emotion on his face. The lines under his eyes seemed to darken by the second, the air around Itachi getting colder and more ominous than before. Not that standing in a cave room with an ancient artifact as old as time was like sitting next to a campfire, but Naruto hadn't felt the chills on his arms or the goose bumps raising before now.

"How well do you know the Kyuubi?" Itachi said evenly. "When was the last time you spoke with him?"

Was that all, Naruto thought? He was expecting something hard, like he had to try out a new jutsu, some ancient one that hadn't been used in centuries and Itachi needed him to learn it now or else. Well, something like that anyway. "Pretty well. We used to talk a lot, ever since you started training," Naruto said, eager to share everything he knew. But didn't Itachi already know all this? "But ever since Yaso joined the team, he kind of went into hibernation so not to bring out Yaso's demon side and all. We haven't really talked much since." He shrugged, running a hand over his stomach. "Why?"

"Can you contact him now?"

..

"_But if you think you're prepared," Kakashi closed his eye and one could see a smile creasing the fabric of his mask. Yaso wasn't sure whether it was in amusement or sadism. "I'll give you a second test since you seem to have failed your first." Pressing the knife a little closer to Sasuke's neck, Kakashi looked back up at Sakura and said in the most pleasant voice possible, "Sakura, kill Naruto now or Sasuke dies." _

_.._

Yaso's eyes widened in terror. _Geeze, just set a crazed Sasuke fangirl on me, why don't you Kakashi? _

Sakura, as bug-eyed as Yaso, if not more so, looked from Sasuke to Naruto to Kakashi in disbelief and pure terror.

"Uh –huh – uh, sensei?" Sakura wrung her hands together frantically, licking her lips, green eyes darting all around, waiting for someone to jump out and say it's all a joke.

"A ninja can't afford to hesitate." Kakashi pressed the kunai further into Sasuke's neck, drawing a drop of blood that trailed down Sasuke's collarbone and disappeared into his shirt, but not before mixing in with the sweat gathered around the back of his neck. "You're in a battle; an enemy has grabbed both your teammates and is threatening to kill them both unless you surrender, and then maybe, just maybe, one of them may live. You have to choose which one."

" – I –"

"One of your teammates has just fallen, a tree branch is crushing their legs. Ahead, your other teammate is battling an enemy and losing, badly. Behind you, three more enemies are racing towards you. Who do you save?"

"– But –"

"Decide. Now. Or they both die." Kakashi's voice rose harshly with each word, his eyes darkening freakily. "Do you want that?"

"No! Of course not! But, I –"

"Time's up," Kakashi cut her off, "they're both dead. And you've failed your missions."

Sakura's nonexistent chest swelled rapidly, tears springing to her eyes at the words. Failure was not in her vocabulary, she was on top of everything. And she had just failed within two seconds without even moving a finger.

"_That_," Kakashi emphasised, relaxing his hand and moving it away from Sasuke's neck, tucking it back in his pouch, "Is what it means to be a shinobi." He stood up and pulled Sasuke with him by arm, which was still twisted behind his back, before releasing the boy and stepping back. "I'm sure you all thought it would be fun to be ninja; go on missions, meet and save some people, have a good time. Is that it?"

Sakura shook her head frantically, for once, at a loss for words. Sasuke just glared his patent Uchiha glare of Death and fire. Yaso stayed silent, he sincerely hoped this wasn't Kakashi's excuse for failing them. Of course most every genin coming out of the sheltered Academy thinks that being a ninja is the cool thing. Sure some have things to prove, family to impress, clan names to live up to, and maybe some kind of inspirational or tragic motivation in their past, but for the most part, they didn't know the full gravity of what it was to be a ninja. How could they? That's why they're beginners. It's like telling someone who's never worked in a kitchen before that they'll never be a good cook because they don't what it means to be a skilled chef. Well, duh!

"We-we can learn," Sakura spoke demurely, her head bent low and her eyes hidden. It was the smartest thing she had said –ever. Yaso looked back up Kakashi, wondering what his retort would be. Sure the man obviously smart and powerful and experienced, but he obviously didn't know how to or didn't want to be a teacher. Yaso couldn't figure out which yet.

"You think you can do it?" Kakashi sounded unimpressed, yet he never lost his bored tone at the same time. At three hesitant nods, Kakashi crossed his arms and tilted his head back, watching them calculatingly. "Do you even know the purpose behind this test? Why you were put into teams of three when there are only two bells? Or why there are only two lunch boxes and someone inevitably gets tied up the pole?" He gestured lazily at Yaso.

_Finally, _Yaso thought, maybe when he tells us it'll finally get through those two's thick skulls.

Silence stretched on. Yaso, despite wanting to keep in persona, was not going to admit that he didn't know. Rather be a silent idiot than a brash one. Heh, talk about acting against character.

"Aren't you going to tell us?" Sakura finally said, playing with the hem of her red dress and looking up with bright eyes, the look of a curious student eager to learn. It got teachers every time. But they were no longer in school. Obviously.

"No." Kakashi smiled cruelly, disappointingly. "That's something you guys still have to figure out for yourselves. That is the point of a test, is it not?" He twirled the kunai, which had been pressed to Sasuke's throat moments before, around his pointer finger, looking at each of them in turn as though they were the ones he was playing with, twisting them round and round his finger until they snapped. "Getting the answer right guarantees a pass or fail. So, what's it going to be?"

Again, silence, an awkward and incredibly tense silence, stretched on. And Kakashi seemed to becoming more and more disappointed by the second. Finally, he appeared to be giving up. With a sigh, Kakashi slipped out the small orange book from his pocket and lowered his eyes to its contents.

"Fine. Maybe you just need some more time to think." Kakashi turned his body away and pushed out one leg straight in front of his body, like a mime exaggerating walking. "Those," he pointed to the two bento boxes on a stump similar to Yaso's, but taller, "are for you two," he flicked his finger at Sasuke and Sakura. "You are not to give any food to Naruto, as he cheated. Give him anything and you fail on the spot. After lunch you guys have one more shot to get the bells. If you can't get them within an hour, you are all failing, and not just being sent back to the Academy, I'll make sure none of you can ever become ninjas ever again."

Three horrified faces stared up at him, none even trying to hide their wide eyes, dropped jaws, and incredulous expressions.

"Capice?"

Without waiting for an answer, Kakashi turned away and walked off to who knows where.

_.._

"Now?" But even as Naruto gasped in disbelief, he reached down into his conscious and called to wake his tenant. A ninja didn't hesitate, that was one rule he knew by heart. When you were given a command, you followed through immediately. No questions asked. Even being on the road with Itachi all this time hadn't dulled that reflex.

"_Kyuubi?" _Naruto called, rubbing his eyes, wondering if the lack of light and hazy darkness was from his sight or the area itself. _"Kyuubi, are you down here?" _

It was very dark; shadows were moving and hovering and coming alive around him, everywhere he stepped. He wasn't sure whether to attribute this creepy place to the state of his mind or Kyuubi's. The shadows became darker and darker as he walked further and further down the –hall? passageway? He didn't even know where he was really. But he had a feeling he was getting close. Call it intuition of knowing where the Kyuubi was inside of him.

He hit something and stopped, keeping himself from tripping with ease as he wasn't fully side inside his mind, or maybe there was just less gravity here outside of reality. Naruto reached out his hands and pet the fur laid out before him. A little coarse, but overall soft to the touch.

"_C'mon," _Naruto, shaking the skin under his palm softly at first and then a little harder. _"Itachi needs us, Kyuu; wake up." _He shoved hard against what he assumed to be the fox's side.

_Grunt. _

Naruto felt his way along Kyuubi's flanks to his shoulders to his neck, and finally, his head. The great black eyes were still closed and his upper lip was twitching over his teeth every few seconds, though his eyelids remained still, letting Naruto know he probably wasn't dreaming. So either he was in a deep sleep still or just entering consciousness.

Stepping back to avoid any retribution from a just-woken Kyuubi, Naruto stopped near his neck again and began scratching just where he knew his friend liked it, just behind the juncture between the chin and ear.

First the left leg started going, trying to scratch at the itch Naruto was creating. Then, the ears flicked up and down, the head twitched away, and finally, two great eyes opened.

A deep, gravelly voice, heavy with sleep, accompanied the fox's great maw opening, sharp teeth shining despite the lack of light. _"So, Naruto. Where are we?"_

The utter lackadaisical manner of his words with the way he stretched his limbs out as far as they'd go in each direction, cracked his neck from side to side, and arched his back up slowly, made it seem like time and urgency held no currency in his world.

"_Ame, we're on a scavenger hunt for the Akatsuki."_ The great fox blinked lazily at Naruto and tilted his head to the side. _"We're trying to retrieve all nine rings in three days; right now we're in an old cave with Tomohiro's sphere. The ring's at the top of the sphere past this ancient chakra barrier and I guess…" _Naruto trailed, not really sure of anything at the moment.

"_And Uchiha wants to see if I can help," _Kyuubi finished, seeming to have a better grasp of things than Naruto, and he'd been asleep!

Naruto shrugged. _"I guess so,"_ he agreed; that sounded about right. _"So will you help?"_

Kyuubi rolled his eyes, Naruto knew what that meant.

"_Then let's see what Itachi wants," _Naruto waved his hand as though inviting Kyuubi to come up and out.

"I got him," Naruto refocused his gaze up to Itachi, who was waiting patiently, staring evenly at Naruto, having been waiting for his return. "He's ready to help," he said, slightly unsure and shrugging one shoulder, "whatever you need."

"_I didn't say that _exactly," Kyuubi intervened in unnecessarily exaggerated protest, and loudly too, the low cry bouncing around inside Naruto's skull, causing mental bruising, Naruto was sure. He winced slightly against the barrage, but tried his best to suppress it, he didn't want Itachi to think him weak or unable to do a task in any way.

"We don't need any jutsu to crack the barrier," Itachi admitted, watching Naruto's face for signs of comprehension and confusion. Not seeing anything the matter, he tucked a strand of hair behind his ear and swept a hand through his ponytail that landed at the base of his neck. "I believe that if the Kyuubi could extend one of his claws or an extra hand past your own Naruto, he could reach through the barrier unharmed. Ancient chakra against ancient chakra," he elaborated at the still-blank look on Naruto's face.

"Oh," Naruto sang softly. "Will that really be enough?" He didn't mean to question Itachi, though the older boy had drilled in him to always be thinking beyond what your superiors said, and never think they always know better just because of their rank. In fact, Itachi questioned Naruto to question his method and plan, but only when Naruto was quite confident that he had a better idea, of course. This time, he didn't exactly have a better solution, nor did he fear injury by doing this, per se, but he wasn't sure if ancient chakra against ancient chakra really would work.

"What does the Kyuubi say?" Itachi asked, not at all miffed at Naruto's defiance, instead answering with a question of his own that he hoped would clear the matter for both of them.

Naruto involuntarily cast his eyes up to the ceiling as he wandered further back into his mind.

"_Kyuu?" _

"_Tell the Uchiha it'll work. This stuff was made by gods," _Kyuubi rolled his eyes at Naruto's internal victory dance and shout of 'I knew it', _"only a really powerful jutsu based off a fire element –which would wreck the sphere, obviously, if one isn't careful enough, quick and small precision of reaching through the barrier's tiny holes, or combating ancient chakra can tear this thing down." _

Naruto nodded; that made sense, he supposed.

"We'll do it." Naruto sucked in a deep breath, preparing himself for Itachi's instructions.

Itachi lowered his eyelids, appraising Naruto silently; a small crease of worry between his brows. "Naruto, we're not Konoha shinobi anymore. Technically, I'm not your superior; you don't have to do this." Itachi spoke like it was an order, but his face softened, letting Naruto know that he was worried for Naruto's well-being.

But his decision had already been made. Setting his jaw, Naruto shook his head in small, determined movements. "I'm ready." He understood the importance of getting Itachi into the Akatsuki. Well, maybe not in its entirety, but he did understand that it was important and he would help in whatever way he could. He owed everything to Itachi.

Another thing he knew was not to waste time. Once you had your instructions and the go-ahead, you didn't wait. Naruto stopped chakra flow to his right hand and called forth Kyuubi's. Red chakra leaked and bubbled out of his pores, surrounding his hand and extending beyond each finger like steam reaching up and forming another, phantom, hand half a palm above Naruto's. He flexed his own hand, watching in morbid fascination as the phantom hand, which still bubbled and popped in its own heat, flexed at the same time.

He turned back to the chakra barrier to the weakness Itachi pointed out. The small, invisible to his eyes, spot was etched in his mind as he stepped his way closer and closer. He really hoped this would work; he'd rather they get out in one piece and still keep this momentous artifact standing. Once he was standing close enough to the barrier to feel sparks of energy scorching his skin every few seconds, Naruto raised his hand and pushed a tentative finger to the wall.

And it went through. Like a knife through butter, feeling no resistance whatsoever. And what's more, the barrier just took it in without rippling in the slightest. Comforted by the slight success, Naruto pressed down in the balls of his feet to lift himself up and pushed the hand in farther, little by little. His knees shook with the effort to stay balanced, his hand trying to control the phantom one and keep from touching the sphere. He was almost there. Almost. He leaned forward on his toes, fingers nearly brushing the silver edging. He inched a little bit forward, when his knee bumped against the barrier and he jolted forward. He closed his eyes, waiting for his whole body to sizzle into nothing from the strength of the barrier and the hand to cut into the sphere, destroying it forever, when two strong arms wrapped securely around his waist and chest, freezing him to the spot.

"I got you," Itachi's voice breathed in his ear, nearly out of breath himself. It had most likely taken all his will to keep his heart beating and move quick enough to save Naruto from himself. "It's my fault; I should have been behind you from the start."

Naruto let his body relax into Itachi's in relief, knowing that Itachi had him. He didn't even have the time to feel guilty for his clumsiness because Itachi had already nipped that in the bud and blamed it on poor planning.

Opening his eyes, Naruto looked back at the ring, surprised to find it brushing his fingertips. Not wasting a second more, he used Itachi as leverage to push himself up a bit taller and encase the ring in his hand. Then, he slowly edged the fisted hand out from over the sphere and through the barrier. He relaxed with a sigh against Itachi, slumping down the elder's chest and closing his eyes once again. He felt as Itachi backed them a few steps away and then loosened his hold on Naruto, but still tight enough to keep him from falling. And without further prompting, the Kyuubi's chakra hand shrank back into Naruto's skin, letting the ring fall in Itachi's outstretched palm perfectly.

They had done it. They got the third ring and both their bodies and the sphere were still intact. Naruto let himself revel in the moment, listening solely to his and Itachi's breaths evening out. But after several moments, something else became apparent.

It was quiet. Too quiet.

Itachi's grip on Naruto's waist tensed and he pulled Naruto closer to his chest.

_Zhing. Crack. _

The sound of wire being pulled accompanied several knocks of wood against rock and then, the explosion.

Two puppets, round faces with sticks for noses, carved-out circles of eyes and mouths, and wearing tattered deep grey capes that blended perfectly with the surrounding rock, unearthed themselves from the walls and attacked.

_.._

Yaso had eaten breakfast, but not a really big one. So it was safe to say that while he wasn't starving as he should be, and as Sasuke and Sakura most likely were, he was hungry. And the sound of bento boxes opening, chopsticks snapping, and food being maneuvered against the plastic was just this side of torture. The sounds of eating continued, slowly, for awhile. Very slowly. Apparently Sakura was on a diet and not eating much anyway, and Sasuke was just a dainty eater –the prude. It only served to make things that much worse. Yaso wasn't opposed to eating normal amounts of a food at a normal human pace of someone who is hungry. But he wasn't going to say anything; they would only take his whining as weakness and tell him to shut up lest Kakashi catch them and fail them on the spot just for funsies. It was clear by now that the man would indeed do something like that without blinking an eye.

Unfortunately, Yaso didn't need to say anything at all to get his point across, his stomach did it for him. Betraying him with a long and low growl as it slowly moved around the air that was devoid of any food whatsoever.

Sakura glared at him, but belied that look a second later when she looked guiltily at her bento that was still more than half uneaten. Sasuke sent him a sidelong glance followed by a hard stab of his chopsticks to a clump of rice, which promptly crumbled. Yaso looked up and away from them, but trying to turn away an obviously guilty face was hard when one was tied to a log.

"Here," Yaso turned to see a bento box shoved in his face, right under his nose. He looked down to see Sasuke's arm extended towards him and his face turned the other way, only his gravity-defying hairstyle pointing up at Yaso's face. It made him feel snubbed even as Sasuke was being kind enough to offer his food.

"Why?" Yaso asked, feeling a little self-conscious as he heard his own loud voice grate out. It was partly part of the façade he put up as Naruto and part of growing up, but for once he wished he could speak in low baritones like Sasuke. But Sasuke either didn't notice or was just used to it, because he didn't react.

"We all have to fight to even think of getting the bells from Kakashi and for that we need to have all members of the team well fed, energized, and prepared. If Naruto's not fed that brings out team down by a third, thus diminishing our chance of succeeding by a third and increasing our chance of failing and," he didn't need to continue to specify what it meant to fail. That message was clear in their heads. They wouldn't fail.

Yaso was impressed, apparently the Uchiha had gotten the meaning of this activity at some point, or maybe he was just sticking to statistics and would do anything to win.

"But Kakashi said –"

"I know what he said," Sasuke cut off Sakura's rant before her voice reached the village. "But he's not here right now," he glared at Sakura as of threatening what he'd do if her voice somehow brought him back early, "And unless you want to fail as a ninja before you've even begun, I suggest we act like a team and start working together."

Yaso knew that he could have said it all better probably, emphasize the team part more than the possible failure, and how working together as a team is what real shinobi do, so they should start now if they really wanted to pass. But he supposed Sasuke did a fair enough job with his little speech too.

"You're right Sasuke." Sakura squared her chin and looked at him with little hearts in her eyes, apparently trying to be determined and cute at the same time. Yaso wondered how that was going for her, but he didn't need to look far. The fact that Sasuke gave her a small sneer accompanied with a condescending look followed by just ignoring her, basically let Yaso know Sakura was no closer to Sasuke's good graces that before –which to say was not at all.

"Here, Naruto." Sakura held up her bowl as well. "Sasuke needs all the food and energy he can get as he's the one really carrying this team –he knows a bunch of ninjutsu and is the best shuriken thrower in the class! He's so cool, unlike you Naruto," she interjected snidely, turning her face briefly to give her version of a sneer at the blond before turning back to Sasuke, "And he can do anything. No one can beat him. As long as we back up Sasuke we'll have those bells in no time." Sakura grinned hopefully at Sasuke yet again, hoping that, this time, he would return the hearts in her eyes and tell her how exactly right she was as he wraps her in his arms. Puh-lease. Yaso rolled his eyes, unseen by the doe-eyed deer and exasperated emo.

"Actually, Sakura-chan, I think we're all supposed to work together and –"

"Shut it, Naruto! Sasuke's saying something."

He wasn't. He hadn't even opened his mouth, but it is said that love is blind, so who knew what Sakura was really seeing?

"Naruto's right," Sasuke said evenly, though the pained look on his face said otherwise. "We need to work as a team to defeat Kakashi. I can't take on a jounin by myself," he scoffed. "And if the dobe's distracted by his empty stomach he'll be as useful to us as the stump he's tied to."

Yaso blinked. He was just insulted and complimented, veiled, at the same time. Sasuke needed him to win against Kakashi, yet degraded him at the same time.

"Hey, teme! Stop calling me names and just feed me! You need me to beat Kakashi, so just get down from your high horse and say so. Nicely," he added, just to be safe.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and tried shoving his bento in Yaso's hands, which were free up to the elbow.

"Dobe," Sasuke muttered, seeing that even as Yaso tried to grab for it, he couldn't exactly feed himself chained like that.

Yaso stuck out his tongue and glared. "Teme!"

"Stop calling Sasuke names!" Sakura screeched, standing up to bop Naruto on the head.

"Sakura-chaaan," Yaso whined. Why was she such a bitch?

"He's so rude, isn't he Sasuke-kun?" Sakura lowered her head demurely and whimpered piteously.

"Sasuke-kun," Yaso whined in imitation, jutting his bottom lip out and fluttering his eyelashes at the boy.

Sasuke looked up at Yaso's call, an odd, constipated and confused look on his face.

"I'm really hungry." Yaso titled his head to the side and tried his best to rub his stomach with the little range of arm movement he had.

Ignoring the both of them, Sasuke stood up and moved right in front of Yaso. He took Sakura's immediately proffered bento, as hers was barely touched and she claimed to not wanting anymore. Taking the chopsticks, he gathered a bit of food between the utensils and shoved a mouthful into Yaso's.

"Mmph!" Yaso tried and failed swearing through a mouthful of rice and eggs. He made sure to swallow –no point in wasting a good lunch –before opening his mouth to yell and possibly try to hurl another swear Sasuke's way. But all thoughts of tirades stopped when Yaso sensed a powerful chakra suddenly, coming in fast.

"I don't believe it!" Kakashi's voice roared over them like a tsunami crashing down. All three of them cowered under the barrage, eyes wide and panicked. The sky seemed to darken and Kakashi's masked face loomed ominously in front of them, single eye narrowed in rage.

"You guys all…"

They waited for it. And waited for it.

And abruptly, Kakashi smiled.

"Pass."

..

_All who are reading this, smile!__ Just for the heck of it and leave people wondering why. _


End file.
